


[授权翻译]反应/Reaction

by kiy900



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape Aftermath, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Reaction by Blind_Author.</p><p>填梗。设定无视第二季。在莫里亚蒂把约翰塞进炸弹背心前，他强暴了约翰。</p><p>旧翻译搬运。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465465) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



> Years ago Blind_Author gave me the permission to translate this beautiful fic, and now I decided to post it on AO3 to archive it. I'm truly thankful that Blind_Author allowed me to have this honor to translate it into Chinese! It's a great journey to try and finish the translation and it's such a unforgettable experience.  
> 多年前Blind_Author授权给我翻译这篇的同人，现在我打算放上AO3存档。我真的十分感激Blind_Author让我有此殊荣将这篇文翻译为中文！努力完成这篇翻译让我获益良多，同时对我来说也是一次难忘的经历。
> 
> 鉴于翻译于多年前，相信还有许多不足之处，但是实在抽不出空重新修整了，望大家体谅。
> 
> 译名对照：  
> 约翰•华生=John Watson 小约翰=Johnny  
> 夏洛克•福尔摩斯=Sherlock Holmes 吉姆•莫里亚蒂=Jim Moriarty  
> 麦克罗夫特•福尔摩斯=Mycroft Holmes 雷斯垂德=Lestrade  
> 莎莉•多诺万=Sally Donovan 莎拉=Sarah  
> 茉莉=Molly 安菲娅=Anthea 珈西欧帕娅=Cassiopeia

约翰想这意味着他不会有茶可喝。

这在他膝盖弯曲跌倒的时候无疑是个好笑的念头，但不管怎样这念头都在他脑中一闪而过。当时他正在走一条若不是他开始跟在夏洛克身边四处奔走，就根本都不会知道其存在的捷径上，离他们的公寓约一条街远，他颈部与肩部之间突然感到一股尖锐的疼痛，就好像有人拿钢笔狠狠地戳了他一下。约翰抓住那根不知名的东西用力地将它拔了出来，发现那是一根细小中空、带有亮红色尖嘴的镖，是那种自然纪录片里人们用来麻醉斑马和狮子的镖。

然后所有东西都开始变得非常模糊。而在 **‘哦天哪，这下不妙了’** 和 **‘到底谁他妈会把这种麻醉枪用在人身上？’** 的这片胡思乱想当中，夹杂着一股非常清晰的念头就是他肯定不会有茶可喝了，也许他应该在离开公寓之前吃点什么的。

很好笑，不过他的确就是这么想的，而且事实上，这也正是约翰在意识如同风中烟雾一般飘散之前，唯一清晰的念头了。

===

约翰重新恢复意识后并没有睁开双眼。一部分原因是他觉得自己不会喜欢接下来要迎接的事情，但更多的是因为他想要在不惊动抓他来的人的情况下，理清楚这到底是发生了什么事。

他第一件了解到的事是有块布塞在了他的嘴里。他试探着用舌头去推布料，但它只是微微动了一动。那么，这是塞口布。他要么是在一个如果尖叫就会引起注意的地方，要么就是抓他的那个谁只是想要让他保持安静——不是前者，就是后者。

第二件他所了解的事是他没有穿衣服。约翰读过那些关于人们为何会感觉不到衣物摩擦皮肤的文章，因为他们的大脑已经习惯那种质感而简单地将这种感觉忽略了，而约翰觉得是真的——要不是衣服弄得他难受他还真 **感觉** 不到衣服套在自己身上，但现在他绝对是真的感觉不到衣服的存在。那么在失去意识期间有人脱了他的衣服，虽然为什么要脱掉他的衣服这点还有待考察。可能的解释多的是:性侵犯（最明显的）、确保他身上没有带任何武器、要让他穿上其他东西……或者他们拿走他的衣服纯粹是想要让他焦躁不安，想要让他在绑架者面前处于明显的弱势。 

他是反身趴着的，趴在某些柔软的东西上，某些类似床垫的东西上。床？约翰轻轻地挪了挪，想要确定自己到底是趴在什么上面，同时试图让动作看起来像是失去意识时身体自然的扭动。然后他逐渐明白了一个更让自己心烦意乱的事情——他被锁起来了。

他的手腕拉过了头顶，被感觉类似是手铐的东西扣在了大概是床头板的东西上（约翰决定要假设自己是在一张床上），而且不是那种你能在成人用品店里买到的假冒伪劣产品，是警察用的那种，是那种假如你奋力挣扎就会划伤手腕的手铐。他的腿被分得很开，开到约翰知道他的筋腱很快就会开始痛了，而且他的脚都被些既牢固又光滑的东西绑住了——也许是纤维绳？

“不要搞来搞去了哟约翰尼小朋友，我知道你醒了。”一把声音从他左边的某个地方响起。那是一把男人的声音——语气兴奋得就好像是在问候一位久未见面的友人，但其中泄露出的一点不详的神经质感让约翰颈后的寒毛都竖了起来。

他几乎想要继续闭着眼以示反抗，但他明白那不过是错误的自负。游戏已经开始，继续糊弄下去也没有意义，只会让他处于劣势。

虽然是这么想，但约翰肯定没有预料到自己会看见茉莉新（而且据推测是同性恋的）男朋友的脸。

“吉姆？”他哑声问，或者至少是试图这样问——因为嘴里塞着塞口布，所以他发出的声音更类似于单音节的咕哝声。

“我们还没正式互相介绍过，”那男人灿烂地笑开了，那是一种约翰曾经在那些自己不得不应付的、讨嫌而且精神不正常的病人身上见到过的笑容，是一种完全游离于现实的笑容。“我是吉姆•莫里亚蒂。我本来是想和你握握手的，不过现在你的手好像忙得紧嘛，对不？”（注：双关语。原文使用的tied up意思是很忙，字面意是绑紧。）

他没有为自己讲的笑话而笑出声，但他的声音里充满了兴味，充满着那种约翰曾经在夏洛克的声音中听到过的，在他为自己的聪明才智而大感得意时所流露出的沾沾自喜。

至少整整五秒钟，约翰只是盯着那个男人看。每当他想到莫里亚蒂这个名头，他就会想象出一个老教授混合黑手党教父类型的人，一个历尽沧桑、运用经验与智慧和夏洛克对垒的罪犯，而不是个年龄大概比他还小，衣着剪裁完美，长着一张不容易记住、几乎普通到路人级别的脸的男人。

莫里亚蒂看起来不外乎就是在高级银行、房地产公司、又或者是公共管理机构工作的职员。不过约翰想这正是关键；对罪犯来说，再没有比能不被注意、不留印象地走动这能力更棒了。而且不知怎的，莫里亚蒂的这种平凡无奇只令他看起来更加可怕。

约翰突然觉得自己有多么的无助，全身赤裸被拷在床上，面对着身穿西装笑容疯狂的男人，而医生除了紧张僵硬之外什么也办不到。他记起还有最后一声‘哔’，夏洛克与这男人进行的疯狂游戏还有一子未落，但他觉得莫里亚蒂正在更改自己定下的规则。

其他卷进这场炸弹狂欢的人没有一个报告说是被脱光衣物还被拷在床上的。如果不是他们都隐瞒了这些事实，那就是莫里亚蒂正在尝试什么新玩法。

约翰怀疑是后者，想到这他就觉得肚子开始不舒服地翻搅。莫里亚蒂肯定是为了什么理由才会选择绑走他而不是其他随便什么人——虽然目前约翰还是不清楚这到底是为了什么，他同样也确定自己被剥光拷在床上也是有理由的，而他有预感自己绝对不会喜欢这理由。

他脑海深处有把细小恐慌的声音叫嚣着自己要被强暴了，而他冲着那把声音叫它闭嘴。拷问会更有可能——如果这变态的舞曲都是冲着夏洛克来的，那莫里亚蒂想在他身上套出更多情报这个想法才是合理的。

只是这想法就是不对劲，如果莫里亚蒂对夏洛克已经那么了解，能给他送去他第一宗感兴趣的案子中的那双鞋，那他对夏洛克这男人还有什么是不清楚的？至少，拷问约翰是得不出什么东西的了，除非他想知道夏洛克是怎么评价他泡的茶。

“我能看穿你那小心思在转呀转，”莫里亚蒂沉思道，听上去十分感兴趣。他的声音很奇异，每一句话都变换着一个不同的腔调和节奏，就好像他还抓不准哪一个更适合自己。“转得有点慢那，不是吗小约翰？虽然我承认，不像有些人那么慢，但还是……”

他摇了摇头，好像老师对孩子笨拙的努力感到失望。“我真不知道他为什么留你在身边。”

约翰知道“他”指的就是夏洛克，但拼死了命也没有办法冲那男人叫嚷或者咒骂，只好朝他怒目而视。自从结束军旅生涯后，他再也没有用过这种眼神怒视别人，那眼神述说着 **‘你连我脚下的蝼蚁都不如，马上给我滚不然我一定会杀了你’** 。

莫里亚蒂扭了扭脚跟笑得开怀，拍着手就像小孩子高兴自家的狗狗学会了新招，明显一点也没被吓到。然后他走出了约翰的视界，约翰尽最大的努力不泄露出自己的惊恐。他的脖子被定向左边，身体被拷住的姿势让他不能够蓄起足够的力气，抬起身体将头转向右边却不会陷进床垫里。

“你真是展现出了一种值得某些人欣赏的坚定勇气呀，”轻柔，和蔼的声音从约翰肩后的什么地方传出，“我得承认你真的很忠心。”

一只手碰触到约翰裸露的背，手指轻抚过他的肩膀——他受了伤的那边肩膀，约翰不觉得那是偶然。他屈起背想躲开，但并不怎么惊讶莫里亚蒂不过是抓得更牢，他的手指摁进受伤的组织里，突如其来的疼痛跳跃着传过神经。

“对，我可以想到你能有几个用处。”莫里亚蒂继续说道，这一次声音里激动地透着万千含义。

约翰的心里有什么又冷又硬的东西纠结成型，但同一时间，他又感觉到一股面对压力和困难时总会出现的奇异镇定。这感觉并不是好像他脱离了周围的一切，又或者是觉得一切好似发生在别人身上一般，那股镇定感觉更像是所有事情都变得清晰鲜明，而他能够看出什么是必须做的，清楚得好像他是在算一道简单的数学题。

那只手消失了，莫里亚蒂再次侵入了约翰的视野，他的眼神锐利地盯着他——视线并不是定在约翰的身体上，而是定在他的脸上。

 **‘他想要反应，’** 约翰明白了， **‘不要给他反应。’**

他故意想要让脸上表情一片空白，看上去完全地不为所动，就是那种当约翰打断夏洛克的思考，提醒他诸如吃东西和睡觉这些极其琐碎的事务时对方所露出的表情。

最后他肯定多少是成功了。因为莫里亚蒂看上去感觉有些恼火。他的目光变得尖锐，视线舔噬过约翰的身体，舌头滑出润湿双唇就像是被什么吸引得垂涎三尺。但说那是自然反应却又有点太夸张了。约翰清楚要不是自己已经进入了战斗状态，处在自己对人的动作姿势异常敏感的时候，自己大概不会觉察到这点，但莫里亚蒂的表情就是让他觉得扎眼的……不对，不知为何。

奇怪的是，这让他想起夏洛克之前为了套出情报，装作悲痛激动的表演。莫里亚蒂的动作和那有着相同的虚假感，尽管他会觉得夏洛克造作只是因为他太过了解对方了。

他很快就明白这是为什么了——这是一种模仿。莫里亚蒂大概一生都从未表露过自己想要什么人的欲望，但因为他想要令约翰焦虑难安，于是便试着模仿他曾经在别人身上见到过的动作和表情。大概他那句‘嗨，性感帅哥’也单纯只是想让夏洛克感到焦躁而已——他大概是认为性本身毫无意义又浪费时间，但用来去影响别人却是足够有乐趣的。

知道了莫里亚蒂充满色欲的眼神是假的，让这场景像幼稚的童话剧一样好笑，要不是眼下这状况他真的好想笑出来。他的脸上一定是多少流露出了自己的不屑，因为莫里亚蒂的表情突然变得十分狰狞。其他人很可能都会简单而直接地赏他一巴掌，但莫里亚蒂却是故意从容不迫地缓缓将手指收进约翰受伤的肩膀，恶毒地抠抓下去。

激痛贯穿约翰烙在身上，痛楚如此激烈就好像再次被子弹所击穿。受损的神经火花四射，金星随着他咬着塞口布发出尖叫而在眼前跃动。这不是先前莫里亚蒂轻柔训诫的抓抚——这冷酷又充满恶意，手指刮擦受伤的肌肉和骨头好似他想把约翰的肩膀从关节上拧下来。

忽然间约翰被放开了，正如那一抓一样突然，他一动不动地趴在那里，拼命地喘息着直到痛楚缓缓地减弱为钝钝的疼痛，就像有把刀随着每一次心跳都狠狠捅他一次。

现在莫里亚蒂的脸色好看多了。“这就好多了。”

他往约翰的脸颊上轻拍两下，力度大得更像是掴了他两巴掌，不过余怒依然还在他的眼角闪烁。

 **‘不能忍受他人的不屑，’** 约翰想，把这记在心上，因为在这种状态下，每一项他对绑匪的了解都是一项优势。

当然，要怎么样才有可能利用到这项优势完全是另一番问题了。

“你知道的，小约翰，”莫里亚蒂继续讲，声音轻轻的，“在和夏洛克的小约会之前我还有点时间要消磨——”

约翰瞪大眼睛，惊恐地发出一声模糊的叫声。莫里亚蒂突然停住嘴，向他微笑。

“你不知道？他在自己的网站上贴出了邀请函——今天午夜我们会碰面。”

约翰回想起夏洛克自愿提出要去买牛奶的事——前所未闻啊，他跟超市简直像是有什么私仇似的——然后他突然意识到先前自己在心里忽略掉的、那一闪而过的念头到底是什么了。夏洛克放他走的时候对方就已经知道他自己晚些要去见那个变态炸弹狂；他放自己走出门口的时候就知道他自己晚些就会对上一个危险——甚至可能会丢掉性命——的处境。

等约翰逃出来之后，他一定要掐死夏洛克。他要掐死夏洛克因为他既是自己见过的最才华洋溢的男人，但同时又是最蠢的那个。他要掐死夏洛克因为他简直是个傻瓜大蠢材，而且全世界肯定不会有任何一个法庭会判他有罪。

不过要实现这件事首先要逃出莫里亚蒂的魔掌，而约翰觉得短时间内这都不可能。莫里亚蒂花了这么大力气，编织出这样一张周密的网让夏洛克为之心醉了那么多天；而将约翰绑为阶下囚、随他喜欢关到几时便几时与那相比不过是小儿把戏。约翰也有考虑过莫里亚蒂一旦玩够了他就会马上把他杀掉的可能性，但立刻就打消了这个念头——所有事情的关键都是要和夏洛克玩游戏，是要证明莫里亚蒂更强，而杀死约翰证明不了任何东西。

“我敢肯定即使是你也能猜到我们还剩下好几个小时，”莫里亚蒂这次不再费工夫给他抛媚眼儿了，显然是决定表演游戏已经玩够了。“你觉得，我们能做些什么消磨掉这些时间呢？”

莫里亚蒂用一种古怪虚伪的恋慕伸手梳过约翰的头发，然后突然间一把抓住猛地一扯，约翰反射产生的泪水因为脖子被用力向后一拉，拉到一个发出利痛的角度而涌出。他感觉到有手指几乎是好奇地摸索自己嘴唇的线条，感觉到嘴唇贴着塞口布被拉扯。

约翰咒骂着挣扎，无视自己肩上仍然不止的抽痛，即使感觉到有几缕头发都被扯落头皮也还是不断地甩头。莫里亚蒂大笑着放开了他，任由他的前额用力难看地砸进床垫里，明显是从约翰挣扎着想要别过头好正常呼吸的动作中找到某种变态的乐趣。

莫里亚蒂耐心等待着约翰恢复正常呼吸，不知怎的这似乎是到目前为止最让人心惊的事情——这意味着他要约翰完全清醒，完全清楚知道接下来将要发生的事情。

“你真是个可爱的小宠物啊，不是吗？”他说道，故意在约翰的视线内解开自己的皮带，“那么那么的有趣。”

整个过程中他没有费心解开他的衣服；只是解开了皮带，拉开自己的内裤，将自己掏出来。

莫里亚蒂已经完全勃起了，这多少让约翰有点惊讶。他露骨的眼神和充满欲望的话语都是演戏，所以他差点以为这男人不可能会硬得起来，但毫无疑问他已经兴奋了；除了最明显的证据之外，他的瞳孔扩大而且呼吸变得急而浅，仿佛是在无比快乐地期待。

约翰知道让莫里亚蒂如此兴奋的并不是他准备要强暴自己，而是强暴他所意味的事情。这是他力量的证明，是他高于他人的证明……还是他与夏洛克战争中的另一击。

他的兴奋同时也确确实实地让约翰明白了接下来将要发生的事情，这带来一股如此强烈的冲击感就好像有人用棍子狠狠地敲了他一记。

先前他还能够抽离现况，用几乎是冷静客观的目光评估整个事态。莫里亚蒂对他明显的毫无兴趣让强暴这件事看起来不过是不现实的恐吓——不过是吓唬人，但不可能会实现的——这感觉就像是被一道闪电劈中。

这已经不再是不现实的了，约翰感觉到自己的心律不断攀升，恐慌抓挠着喉咙让他难以呼吸。最糟糕的是他知道接下来会怎样；身为医师的那部分自我不断如潮水般涌现出各种信息——曾经遇到并治疗过的伤口的模样，康复所需的时长，极易受感染的身体状态。前列腺使双方你情我愿下进行的肛交成为难以忘怀的快乐体验，但如果参与者不能放松准备充足，那将会造成令人无法置信的伤害和残忍的痛苦。

约翰很清楚地知道自己身上接下来会发生什么事情，而且他也非常清楚这将会有多么地痛苦。

 **‘不要给他反应，’** 他教自己， **‘不要给他反应，不要给他反应……’**

但他不能抑制自己去拉扯手铐，金属的边缘如同邪恶的小生物咬进他的手腕。微弱的刺痛感开始在双脚起伏，肌肉与韧带都在向把腿迫分得如此之开的拉力抗议。他绷紧身体弯起背，脊椎拱起就像是一张弓，绳子随着他向镣铐抗争而不断摩擦他的关节。

即使这样做他也无路可逃，这是当然的。莫里亚蒂甚至没有费心去阻止他，只是用邪恶快乐的眼神看着。他和约翰一样清楚：医生被拷在那犹如钉在标本上的蝴蝶，动弹不得脆弱无助。

真正吓到了约翰的是那种无能为力。他也曾置身于危险当中，但通常都是手里握枪背靠同伴，甚至是两手空空跟在夏洛克身后奔跑时他也未曾感到过无助，他还能够叫出声示警，反击或者逃跑——重点是，他能够 **做些什么** 。

但现在……现在他所能做的只有躺着，然后接受。

听到了润滑剂抹上身体时发出的滑腻湿漉的声音，约翰抑制不住发出刺耳破碎的喘息声。

**‘不要给他反应，不要给他反应……’**

事实上约翰提前做好的心理准备，根本无法让湿滑手指粗暴的侵入更好过一些，无法让这的侮辱更轻一些。他告诉自己要放松，告诉自己要屈服，期望能避免最坏的肉体伤害发生，但这完全行不通。他放松不下来，现在不行——他全身上下都在进行没有用的、没有意义的抗争，所有肌肉都在紧绷。

“你要放松一点，小约翰，”莫里亚蒂充满柔情地低喃，突然恶意侵入的第二根手指让约翰咬住了口里的布防止自己叫喊出声，“你那么紧，我很可能会将你撕裂成两半呢，那多少也会破坏我的计划啊。”

约翰想冲他咒骂，想告诉莫里亚蒂自己对他的计划到底有什么意见，但是他不敢。他的牙齿用力地碾进了布料，而他确定只要他松开下颌哪怕一瞬自己都会开始尖叫，而且他会停不下来。

**‘不要给他反应，不要给他反应……’**

手指退了出去，因为莫里亚蒂爬了上床来到约翰被分开的两腿之间，床垫的形状微微变了形。

**‘不要给他反应，不要给他反应……’**

一双手分开了他的臀部，随着莫里亚蒂开始准备，某个比两根手指要粗得多的东西轻轻地在股沟磨蹭。

**‘不要给他反应，不要给他反应……’**

约翰试着要做好准备，但是没有任何东西， **没有任何东西** 能让他准备好接受这个。对方长驱直入就像一根棍子，不带丝毫犹豫突破了抵抗的肌肉和组织，感觉如同一块烧红的烙铁被狠狠捅进了肠子里。

尽管他发过誓不会如莫里亚蒂的愿，他却无法停止尖叫。


	2. 第二章

到最后，莫里亚蒂在放开约翰、让人用枪指着命令他重新穿上衣服之前，一共强暴了他四次。

他没有费力去夺那把枪——他根本拿不住，以他现在这个状态不能。他全身感觉像是被碾碎了一样，就像是被绞肉机绞过一遍再堆回一起。莫里亚蒂似乎从不断给约翰带来更多痛楚这件事中，找到了如同八岁小孩玩宠物小精灵时一样的乐趣，所以约翰觉得如果自己能够勉力站起来穿衣而完全没有晕过去，就已经是个胜利了。

约翰一边将双手双脚拖曳回身下——他的四肢都因为长时间的束缚而虚软无力不停颤抖——一边默默地尝试评估自己的伤势。他的手腕在流血，被无情的手铐边划开了口子，但伤口并不深，而且血液已经开始凝固了。肩膀上的神经都在一跳一跳地发出剧痛——莫里亚蒂只要一觉得约翰尖叫得不够大声，就会摧残他肩上柔嫩脆弱的伤疤——而且双手都因为被拷住的姿势而作痛。

说真的，他全身都痛。他一直抗争到最后一刻，即使是在自己如此精疲力竭、承受着如此强烈的痛苦已经没有力气再去曳动手铐的时候……他也还是在反抗。但肌肉和筋腱根本不是为了这种长时间的拉扯而设的，即便到了现在他也还是能感受到那股紧巴巴、火辣辣将身体拉至超越极限的力量。再加上莫里亚蒂想要让他疼痛的欲求，听他哭叫的欲求——那男人精准巧妙地捣击出乎意料敏感的地带、残酷地蹂躏各处布满神经的部位满足着这份欲求——约翰相当惊讶自己的身体竟然还能运转。

他逼自己坐起来，随着姿势的变换遍布在背上狭长的鞭痕收紧，难受地开始发出刺痛。莫里亚蒂似乎从鞭打他，从强迫他中得到了一定的兴奋，换句话说，就是用那条约翰猜是对方皮带的东西不停地鞭打他。他知道有几下已经划破了皮肤，并认为至少有两道伤口开得需要缝针。

那些咬痕应该也需要缝针，肯定需要好好清洁一番；人的口腔是病菌的温床，细菌多到感染发炎是无可避免的了，尤其是每一口咬伤都深得见血。莫里亚蒂从不仅止于咬触到肌肤，毕竟那样就违背了他的主旨了。这无关情欲或是巧合，这关乎力量，关乎宣示自己控制的程度——这关乎给约翰留下印记，几乎是在打下烙印，就像是个涂鸦： **‘莫里亚蒂到此一游’** ——所以他的牙齿总是， **总是** 深深地咬进肉里，好似只吸血鬼想要进食。

所以，缝针是免不了的了，消毒也一样。能够一一列举出治疗步骤几乎是个安慰；观察自己这具身体，把身上的伤势当作是医科作业来思考，而不是真实发生的现实，而不是发生在自己身上的事情。这让他目前快麻木了的状态轻松了不少，疼痛毫无疑问 **还在** ，不曾消失痛苦至极，但却……很遥远。事不关己。好像自己的大脑和身体断开了连接似的。

约翰也曾经体验过这个状态；那是他中弹之后，匆忙赶回去接受治疗时发生的事情。为了避免激烈的痛楚削减身体的行动力——被子弹击中，大腿骨骨折或者诸如此类的情况所致——身体会产生大量的内啡肽*关闭身体接受痛感的感受器从而让身体继续运动。这样的结果就是你会陷入一种类似于灵魂出窍的状态，那种毫无痛苦的平静使得人们能够拖着断腿站起来，蹒跚步向电话给自己叫救护车。（注：）

在这次的折磨中约翰陷入的也正是这种状态，虽然他想这也有可能是休克的前兆。

放低双脚落到地上，小心谨慎、警觉地盯着莫里亚蒂还有他身后举枪的男人，约翰试着站起来……

然后突然想起了那个他一直在尽最大努力无视的伤口。

他挪动双脚的动作，想要将体重压上双脚的尝试，骨盆肌肉的微动，全都让剧痛如同电流直击脊椎。他不能自控地因疼痛而急速喘息，痉挛着抓紧墙壁挣扎站好以防摔落在地上。

约翰知道自己身体内部受了伤——床单上（还有莫里亚蒂身上，在他用纸巾擦干净自己之前）的血迹证实了这一点——但他一点也不想思考这个问题。他无法为这个伤口编造出任何借口，无法就这样把这件事锁进小箱子里、然后丢进内心最黑暗深远的角落。他无法冷静地评估这个事实——不绝的屈辱疼痛就像把长长的钝刀埋入体内，在他试图挪动的下个瞬间便变成尖利玻璃碎片般扎人的刺痛。

“赶紧呐，小约翰。”莫里亚蒂调笑道，声音里溢满了满足感，“我们还有场约会要赶，而且我认为守时是很重要的呢。”

约翰抿紧了嘴唇，下颌因为极力对抗逃离那把冷酷恶毒的声音的强烈欲望而咬得死紧。相反，他挺直了肩膀不屑地抬起下巴，朝下瞪视莫里亚蒂的眼神尽力以最清晰的方式表达 **‘你吓不倒我’** 。

那是假的，当然——其实莫里亚蒂把约翰吓坏了——但他不会在对方面前畏缩或是发抖。约翰不管不顾那令人呕心的恐惧感和肠道愈发强烈无法忽视的痛楚，一直瞪视着莫里亚蒂直到对方轻笑出声摇了摇头，向橱柜顶上的一叠衣服指了指。

幸运的是这是一间相当狭小的房间；约翰只需要挪到床尾就可以够到他的衣服了。他先套上了自己的衬衫和夹克，衣服摩擦蹭过缀在后背的鞭痕时脸痛到皱成一团。接着他深呼吸一口给自己打气，想要在不加剧那股不断自肛门处蔓延开来的抽痛的情况之下，套上自己的牛仔裤。

这当然没用。好几次他都不得不凝固在那，握紧拳头极力压回痛楚直至指节发白。

莫里亚蒂不耐烦地叹息一声，就像是小孩子想去玩具店想得要死老爹却在后头拖拖拉拉。“快点，小约翰，犯不着抱怨；虽然隔得有些久了但你以前又不是没做过。”

约翰的确对和男人做爱并不陌生，但上一次尝试肛交已经是很多年前的事情了（而他真的一点也不想知道莫里亚蒂是怎么得知的），莫里亚蒂的进入让他痛苦万分、仿佛还是处子就是个很好的证据。

居然把被强暴好几小时和他以前的经验相提并论再度让约翰怒视莫里亚蒂。他真想告诉那个混蛋变态自己的意见，但尖叫过度的嗓子太过沙哑，让他觉得自己一个字都吐不出来。

于是约翰只好继续以和之前一摸一样的速度穿衣，既不加速也不减速，仿佛打一开始就没有听见任何话语。他知道装聋只是微不足道而且老实说是幼稚的反抗，但他觉得自己必须要 **做些什么** ，必须要向莫里亚蒂证明他并没有完全击垮自己。

等约翰穿上自己的鞋，他的内裤已经浸湿了——很有可能是血，但也有可能是精液。莫里亚蒂连保险套都懒得戴，算约翰自夸，莫里亚蒂的意思分明就是说，他知道医生的记录好到根本无需担心会从医生身上传染上什么，而且他们也休想在任何数据资料库里找到他的基因档案。

门开了，另一名莫里亚蒂的手下——这次是个女人——走入房间，手里拿着一件缀满炸药的背心和一件橄榄色的风雪大衣。

约翰疲惫地盯着她看，试图辨识出她有什么特征，看看有什么也许能助他逃离此处的地方……但什么也看不出来。她和那个持枪的男人一样穿着全身黑，他们甚至还戴上了那种传统的银行抢匪头套蒙面。

如果是夏洛克的话，大概从他们系鞋带的方法就能推演出他们的人生故事，但约翰所能看见的仅有将身体从头包到脚的大片黑色，只有眼部和口部打破了这片黑。

“好了，继续，”莫里亚蒂催促道，“先炸药，后大衣——毕竟，我也不想你着凉呐。”

约翰丝毫不怀疑自己能看见莫里亚蒂脸的唯一理由，是因为这是那男人的意愿。他甚至不能从这间卧室得出任何线索——这里很小，不错，但这大概就是这房间唯一的特点了。房内的家具都是那种摆放在酒店里、普通毫无特色的量产型，床单是白色的（虽然现在已经被约翰的血糊成一杠一杠脏兮兮的了）。唯一的一扇窗也被漆满黑色，所以他连一星半点的外界也看不见……甚至连漆色都是最大众的那种原黑！

简而言之，这里什么线索也没有，绝对没有任何约翰能看出来的线索；他看不出莫里亚蒂手下的身份，看不出自己被囚在何处，什么也看不出来！好吧，除了很明显莫里亚蒂刚刚很有兴致地强暴他以外，什么也看不出来。

突然间，约翰恍然大悟，他终于明白“心理变态”的意思了。因为对方 **就是** 个变态——变态到骨子里去了。那种恶心完全是出自对方的心理而和本人无关的。他本以为自己可以看穿些什么，能发现莫里亚蒂的某些弱点帮上夏洛克的忙……然后这一切至少要有个解释，以证明他所经受的一切是值得的。

但什么也没有，只有被鲜血浸湿的大腿还有被无情疼痛烧灼的破裂身体，为了这疯子的快乐而被撕裂的身体。

女子将炸弹背心套在他身上好似她在帮他穿上外套，有那么一瞬间约翰迷惑了，碎裂的心忆起他和夏洛克携手调查走私案的那段时光，他才刚迈入公寓就被夏洛克胡乱套上外套，对方修长的手指迅速地将衣领翻好压在自己胸前。

一时之间，约翰想吐。这一切看上去错得那么离谱——他们不该会让自己想起夏洛克的，就是 **不该** 。

他低头看向炸药，看向被电线和闪烁的小灯杂乱地纠缠住的塑胶炸弹包，觉得有哪里感觉……不对劲。他深呼吸一口，希望自己的动作看上去像是投降放弃，但实际上却是在测压在身上的那件背心的重量。

正如他所想——太轻了。虽然次数不多，但约翰也曾处理过塑胶炸弹，知道挂在身上的不明物体就是比塑胶炸弹要轻了点。而且电线缠绕得也很好笑——他不能完全保证（毕竟，约翰是个医生，不是个工兵），只是一股敏锐的直觉告诉他事情不对头。

若不是那炸弹并非预想的那种，就是莫里亚蒂想造成背心上的塑胶炸弹分量比实际上要多的印象。

夏洛克的话大概能从中得到什么结论，但约翰实在太过全神贯注了——忙于压制所有的反应假装自己没有被吓着——以至于没办法长时间地思考。

约翰抬起一只手触到颈后硬邦邦的塑料——耳机的样子立时浮现在眼前——然后思考着为什么。为什么明明其他随便哪个路人都一样可以达成他的目的，莫里亚蒂却要费煞心思绑走他？

“为什么？”约翰的喉咙如此干涩，嘴巴因为塞口布的缘故如此干涸，声音听起来仿佛是低低的叹息。

等到莫里亚蒂扬起眉毛然后向女子挥手示意，约翰才发觉自己真的将疑问说了出口。她默默地离去正如她的到来，不一会儿就拿着半杯用胶杯盛着的水回来了。

当她把水递给约翰的时候他才反应过来莫里亚蒂是要他喝下去。有一瞬间约翰起疑了——他是不是要下药？但是拒绝是没有意义的；他渴望润泽自己发痛的喉咙，而且莫里亚蒂也无须那么狡诈——如果这罪犯想要对约翰下药，约翰肯定他只需要命令手下押住自己、直接往自己身上打一针就行了。

几经努力，约翰勉力止住因为被押住这念头而起的厌恶之情产生的颤抖。他缓缓、小口小口地啜饮杯中水，专注地感受冰凉的液体润湿口腔与喉咙，让自己从那恶心的念头中转移注意力。

莫里亚蒂看着约翰喝下水，满意的眼色一闪而过，那眼神一开始令医生迷惑不已，直到他意识到给自己水喝不过是更加显示了莫里亚蒂的控制力。莫里亚蒂是支配者——在约翰痛苦以及不痛苦的时候，在约翰受难以及得到喘息之机的时候。

“你方才说的是？”莫里亚蒂询问道，一边等着约翰喝光杯里的水一边用彬彬有礼的声音问话。

约翰知道自己被给予了一个重复自己问题的机会，但是却懒得开口。他想知道为什么莫里亚蒂要绑架的是 **他** ，而不是其他任何一打游荡在伦敦城内更加轻易得手的目标。他想知道到底最后一声“哔”有什么重要，让犯人特意抓走和夏洛克有私人关系的人。

他只是想知道为什么这一切发生在自己身上——如果莫里亚蒂一开始是有什么理由的话。

“为什么是我？”他问，咽下口水镇住饱受折磨的喉咙所发出的疼痛。

“因为你很 **特别** ，约翰尼小朋友。”莫里亚蒂得意非常地说道。

那男人回答时念出约翰名字的语气、脸上满足自喜的微笑全都让他的胃揪成一团，胆汁涌上喉咙。他绷紧下颌将胆汁压下去，坚决不在紧盯着自己的那头怪物面前示弱。

“约翰•华生医生，”莫里亚蒂继续说，声音若有所思，“那个告诉一个怪胎拥有朋友的感觉到底是怎样的人……那个教会反社会分子关怀的人。”

他的声音里带着的几乎是一种饥渴，约翰的每一寸肌肉都因为莫里亚蒂脸上的表情而石化。

那是欲念。不是模仿出的情欲或是虚伪的兴奋，而是实实在在的、毫无保留的 **欲念** 。他凝望的目光迅速地在约翰身上徘徊，仿佛想要将他分解成一寸一寸、层层解剖看看他到底是怎么运作的。

约翰定住膝盖不让自己后退一步，胸口一紧就像被钳子紧紧夹住。不知为何，莫里亚蒂眼里那贪婪、渴求的光芒比任何恐吓都要来得可怖。

然后，莫里亚蒂眨了眨眼，那道光不见了，轻蔑、略微倨傲的面具又重新回到他脸上。

其实约翰多少感到松了口气，但是用最大的努力不表露出来。

莫里亚蒂大方地抬手向门口示意。“跟在你后面，小约翰。”

走路绝对是件折磨，但约翰坚决连一声也不吭，相反咬紧牙关紧到他觉得牙齿都要“咔嘣”一声断掉的地步。虽然如此他还是——尽管浑身疼痛——差点在终于迈出卧室时大笑出来。

他是在一辆移动房车内——那种有的人开着在欧洲或者美国到处跑的房车。无怪乎卧室那么窄小了。这弄得整件绑架不知怎地变得滑稽可笑；约翰以为自己会发现自己是被囚禁在那种和邦德电影差不多的地下密室什么的。而相反的是，他被关押的地点是辆房车。

约翰动用了每一分意志力去阻止自己的心思走神回不过是几分钟前房车内发生的事情。他经不起崩溃，至少不是现在。他必须保持坚强，直到自己离这儿远远的、远远的……他只是必须坚持到一切结束。

“拉上大衣的拉链。”莫里亚蒂指示道，声音里仅仅带有一丝沮丧，好似他真不敢相信约翰能有这么慢。

约翰向下瞟了一眼背心，思考着身上穿的炸药 **是不是** 真的而如果是的话，在引爆之前它能承受多大的压力呢。

莫里亚蒂叹息，听上去有些难过。“给点信用，约翰尼小朋友。”

莫里亚蒂知道约翰的所思所想不知怎地并不让他惊讶。他照着对方的话做了，左肩因为他将炸药藏起来的动作剧痛不止——现在任何人看见他都会以为他不过是半夜出来溜达。

“完美极了，”莫里亚蒂说道，他看上去那么高兴，害约翰差点就惊诧对方怎么没有像卡通片里的反派那样搓手了。“我得说，小约翰。我都快忍不住想瞧瞧亲爱的小夏看见你时脸上的表情了。”

他就只差在原地扭来扭去了，而约翰觉得自己终于明白为什么莫里亚蒂要绑走自己了。

这都是为了夏洛克，整场混乱由始至终都是如此。这都是为了吸引夏洛克的注意，是为了得到他的反应……甚至连这场强暴都是为了夏洛克，尽管是以一种极度扭曲，极度扰人的方式。

在这一刻，约翰瞬息间做了个决定。这决定大概并不是非常明智，而且他不知道自己会不会成功……但是他必须一试。

莫里亚蒂强暴他仅仅是想要得到夏洛克的反应，但是约翰会竭尽所能阻挠他。

约翰会尽最大的努力确保夏洛克永远也不会发现。


	3. 第三章

从各个方面看，约翰都认为自己做得很好。他逼自己在夏洛克面前正常、自然地行动，逼自己举动如常仿佛疼痛没有在撼动身体的每一寸，而他觉得自己干得相当漂亮。

他甚至一发现机会便挟住莫里亚蒂，即使连碰一碰这个男人的念头都会让自己想吐。他清楚在任何其他情况下，自己都不会这么做。

但是比起远远地逃离此地然后再也、 **再也** 不踏进莫里亚蒂20英尺以内的范围的欲望，保护夏洛克的欲望更加来得强烈。

夏洛克扯下炸弹的时候他略微担心了一下，主要是担心背上鞭痕流的血会浸透了衬衫。虽然他已经抓紧了自己的夹克，确保夏洛克连一丁点也瞟不见，拼命祈祷浸湿内裤的血还没有染上牛仔裤。

约翰甚至连感觉一下检查有没有潮湿都不可以——这样只会吸引夏洛克去注意。

突然间身上不再挂着炸弹，一股头晕目眩的解脱感冲了上来，他抓住了第一个机会摇摇晃晃单膝跪上地板，将裤子臀部隐离夏洛克的视线，希望自己成功过关。考虑到自己的伤口，这不是他所能选择的最舒适的姿势，但是他不敢换重心，不敢做出任何会让夏洛克起疑的动作，让他觉得发生在自己身上的不仅只是被挂上个炸弹而已。

再说，痛楚已经成为了他的支柱，武装起自己对抗时时侵略意识的迷蒙感。约翰有预感若自己真的找到了个舒适的姿势自己就会晕过去了——那不断冲击神经的刺痛现在大概是唯一能够让他保持清醒的东西了。

夏洛克看来对此一无所知，这很可能是由于自称是世界唯一的咨询侦探现在正神经兮兮得像只磕了药的松鼠闯进了满是猫咪的房间。

在今晚发生的所有事情当中，这是最令约翰不知所措的。因为夏洛克总是冷静的，冷漠疏离犹如异国王公贵族，行事总是好似事态发展全掌握在自己的手里，即使明显就不是那么一回事。看到他慌张地踱来踱去，把枪不停地换手仿佛不知道要拿它怎么办（这想法真是吓死人），让约翰回想起自己八岁的时候有只猫咪想方设法将金鱼从水缸里弄了出来。他英勇地扑了上去尽全力挽回了金鱼的小生命，但是随着夏洛克焦躁颤抖，约翰鲜明地回忆起金鱼在地毯上弹跳的模样，它猛烈地抽搐颤动好像是在一个陌生的世界里挣扎求存。

于是约翰在夏洛克看起来很苦恼或者说是挫败、生气、不安的时候，做了件自己最擅长的事；他讲了句俏皮话，想要逗对方发笑。夏洛克的反应让他有点惊讶——他虽然知道自己能够让夏洛克笑起来，但不知道自己能令他放松成这样。他以为世界上没有 **任何事物** 可以做到这点，但证据是不可否认的。随着夏洛克笑了起来，他肩膀紧绷的线条突然放松了，紧张僵硬感犹如塞子被拉掉了一般冲刷得干干净净。

约翰努力站了起来，坚定信心要小心谨慎地换位好让夏洛克永远都不会在回家的路上走在他后头，然后扯个理由外出，于是他就可以好好地在医院或者小诊所之类的地方给自己疗伤了。

至少，这曾经是他的计划。然后一堆红色激光瞄点出现在他以及夏洛克的胸前，约翰沉重地觉得计划大概是要泡汤了。

===

结果约翰是对的——绑在背心上的并非是塑胶炸药。

当然，如果不是因为夏洛克朝那……不管是什么东西开枪引爆了它才发现的话，约翰会更加感激的。

那看上去像是一团白烟，只是它比烟雾要浓厚得多了，像是某些非常非常细小的微粒发生了爆炸，比如说是大型的尘埃炸弹。约翰能够感受到随着自己眨着眼冲进那穿不透的浓烟，粉尘刺激着自己的眼睛，他的脚迈向他希望是通往门口的方向，手指牢牢地抓住夏洛克的手腕。

约翰看见了夏洛克手指扣动扳机的动作，几乎是在子弹射出的同一时间就行动了起来。他的计划是抓好夏洛克然后带他到出口，希望不管在他击中炸弹后会发生什么事都足以让狙击手分神打不中他们。当然，计划的前提是绑在背心上的不是塑胶炸弹而是别的东西，但如果那真的是个炸弹，那么他所做的一切将不会让事情发生任何改变。

至少那样，他们会有机会活下来。

那白色的…… **什么东西** ……以惊人的速度滚滚弥漫开去，就像是场微型的雪崩。他仅能在全身覆满粉尘之前勉强抓住夏洛克的手腕，然后跌跌撞撞凭着对离得最近的出口的记忆穿过那团烟雾。他拼命屏住呼吸，坚决不将任何粉尘吸入肺部——他就是放不下那些脏东西是莫里亚蒂放的可怕化学武器这念头。

他伸出的手臂撞中了门板，毫无准备的冲击将约翰往后一推。当他的背用力地撞上夏洛克的胸膛时他咽下了一声尖叫——他真切地 **感觉** 到了身上的鞭伤又裂开了——然后危险地踉跄了一阵，因为疼痛达到了顶点让他失去了平衡感。

修长的手指抓牢了约翰的手臂，拉稳他瞬间让他再次站好。

约翰没有浪费时间或是呼吸感谢他——他窜出门，拖着跟在后头的夏洛克。他知道流通的空气会让那些物质有机会飘散，会给狙击手机会重新瞄准，而他不准备留在狙击手们所在的建筑内。

他不晓得自己已经甩离泳池三条街远直到夏洛克停住，忽然停下的动作粗鲁地扯住约翰的手（依旧死命地抓住夏洛克的手腕），一把把他扯了回来。

一时之间，他和夏洛克只是对望着彼此。然后，随着肾上腺素开始消散，约翰的身体提醒他自己不过刚刚在20分钟前才被强暴过，而跑来跑去并 **不是** 个好主意。事实上，那是个糟糕得要死的主意，他他妈的以为自己在做什么？

不论自己有多么想晕过去，约翰都下定决心不当场晕厥。如果他晕倒了，那么夏洛克就会替他检查、确认为什么他会晕过去。夏洛克就会发现那些血，接着他就会知晓发生了什么事然后莫里亚蒂就赢了而约翰 **才不会让他得逞！**

尽管如此，他还是略微夸张地蹒跚后退——途中放开了夏洛克的手——庆幸有堵坚实的砖墙撞上了自己的后背。好痛，但及不上腿间以及沿着脊椎揪成一团的剧痛。约翰任由墙壁支撑自己，用全部力气阻止自己尖叫出声。因为他已经忍不住闭上眼睛开始深深缓缓地呼吸，等待着痛楚平息至大约可以忍受的范围。

“约翰？”

约翰睁开眼睛。夏洛克看上去好像画着那些万圣节里糟糕的“过去之灵”妆*，只不过扮相用的变成了白色的粉末。细小曲折的纹路在他眉间成型，一只手抬起伸向约翰，仿佛夏洛克想向他伸手碰他却不知道接下来具体应该怎么办。他眼里的神色只能称作“担忧”，同时伴随着一股纯粹的惊慌。（注：狄更斯所著的《圣诞颂歌》里代表过去的精灵）

“我没事，”约翰告诉他——其实他是在撒谎，不过他比几分钟前要好得多了，“只不过是肾上腺素冲击而已。”

夏洛克往下看去，他的眼睛略略睁大，短促的吸气暴露出他有多么焦急。“你的手腕受伤了。”

约翰顺着夏洛克目光望去。尽管之前他的手套和夹克袖子遮住了伤口，但似乎手臂受到的牵拉将伤口上努力结成的薄痂扯开了——白色的粉末染血变成深黑色的线条，在全身的死白之下如同霓虹灯一般显眼。

约翰一点也都不指望自己可以成功地骗过夏洛克，至少在没有任何事前准备下不可能。他的计策是说出足够多的真相解释伤口的来源但隐瞒部分事实，于是夏洛克永远也不会对莫里亚蒂对他还做过些什么起疑。

“他用手铐锁住了我，然后我就试着挣脱它，”他对夏洛克绽开一个痛苦的笑容，“真不是个好主意。”

夏洛克抽了抽鼻子，好像差点是因为自己先前的担忧而尴尬。“当然不是好主意。以后记住了，如果你要挣脱手铐又解不开锁，最好的方法就是弄断几根手上的骨头。”

“牢记在心。”约翰已经很清楚了，但他被束缚的姿势容不得他蓄起足够的力气去折断手上的骨头。

想着要将话题从自己上的伤口上扯开，约翰做了一件绝对可以引开夏洛克注意力的事情——丢给他一个问题。

“这是什么，你觉得？”他问道，抹了抹衣袖弄出一小团粉末扬入空中。

“没有详细调查就说不准。”夏洛克咕哝道，听上去很是郁闷。仿佛不能凭肉眼就确认出粉末的化学成分是什么个人失败。

不由自主地，约翰感觉到微笑在牵扯着自己的嘴角，他压住大笑的冲动。主要是因为一旦他笑起来自己很快就会变得歇斯底里，而那就绝对会让夏洛克发觉有什么不对劲。

夏洛克的眼睛——眼神遥远而微微失焦，是那种当他头脑高速运转把其他人远远甩在烟尘里时总是露出的眼神——突然将视线聚集在约翰身上犹如激光一般。“你知道那不是炸弹。”

“我怀疑过，”约翰承认了，“背心的重量及不上那么多分量的塑胶炸弹，所以要么那就不是炸弹，要么那就是炸药比看上去的少得多。”

再次，夏洛克看上去有点不满意，好似在思索为什么自己就是没想到。就自己而言，约翰倒是庆幸他没想到——如果他想到了，那就意味着夏洛克花过很多时间对付塑胶炸弹，这念头可真对约翰的心境平和没半点好处。

约翰又问了另一个问题，这次他是真的渴望有答案。“你认为他为什么要这么做？假炸弹什么的？”

“不过是另一项测试罢了。”夏洛克回答，随着头脑得出信息眼神已经望向不远处，大概是在计算自己过了关没有，未来又会如何。

约翰想那也说得过去。在泳池边的时候，他就一直在想自己是不是看错了莫里亚蒂——要是他被强暴并不是要从夏洛克身上得到反应，而单单只是因为莫里亚蒂是个丧心病狂神经病呢。他完全没有去炫耀此事，而到了一切看上去似乎莫里亚蒂是准备要他们死的时候，约翰就对整件事的目的到底是什么迷惑了——如果他不打算让夏洛克知道而是计划要马上杀死他们，那为什么他要强暴自己？

但现在的发展……现在的发展告诉了他自己没有错。莫里亚蒂早就预备了好让他们逃跑，他没费工夫炫耀自己强暴了他，是因为他指望着夏洛克自己去发现。

所以约翰一定要保证夏洛克不会。

 **‘要是夏洛克继续那样盯着我看向我挤过来那就很难成功了。’** 约翰眼看着夏洛克激光似的视线回归，再度集中在自己身上，沉思。

他以为高个男子要开始使出惯常华丽的演绎法，感到一股微弱的寒气漫延上脊椎——夏洛克知道了吗？他弄明白了吗？——但是什么也没发生。那只是太过紧张目光几乎凝住了而已，他的目光在约翰身上上下徘徊，仿佛他是件能够打破案件困局的线索。

约翰试着向夏洛克展开一个安心的微笑，静静地向他保证一切都会好起来的。他是个糟糕的骗子，但只要约翰能带夏洛克回家然后再悄悄地去疗伤，那么这就不再是谎言。他得尽快完成后者——他有点担心自己流血的时间了。

只要肾上腺素继续飙高，鲜血还没有浸透裤子后面，他就觉得自己还有机会。

接着他听到了昂贵引擎发出的低沉轰鸣，随着一辆黑车驶进视野夏洛克再度紧张起来，约翰试着将体重移回双脚而不是靠在墙上——如果他们得再次逃命的话，他想先预备好。

但车门打开后，出现的是麦克罗夫特，而不是莫里亚蒂。

一见是自己的哥哥，夏洛克就微微地放松了下来，同一时间约翰却是极力对抗着想要往反方向逃跑的冲动。隐瞒夏洛克强暴一事是建立在这样一个基础之上的：虽然夏洛克智力超群，却似乎对看人不在行。尽管他可以分析对方的珠宝首饰、钱包皮夹和手部以及表情，可实际上他却在观察 **人本身** 而不是细节方面存在障碍。这是约翰计划的关键——就算夏洛克觉得有哪里不对，他也只会单纯地把这当做是被犯人绑架所造成的精神创伤然后放在一边，再也不会深想。

而另一方面，麦克罗夫特……麦克罗夫特 **懂得** 看人。不止如此，他似乎了解人们心理和行动——如果说有谁会去怀疑莫里亚蒂强暴了他，那么这个人必定是麦克罗夫特。

“这回弄得自己有些狼狈啊，不是吗，夏洛克？”麦克罗夫特用打招呼的口吻说道，向他们衣服凌乱、满身粉尘的摸样投去意味深长的一瞥。

显然是没办法对出一句旗鼓相当的刻薄话来否认自己出的差错，夏洛克只好狠狠瞪了一眼简单的说了一句，“麦克罗夫特。”

约翰一个字也没说——最好连一点蛛丝马迹也不留给麦克罗夫特。

“既然我对你交给我的是原版计划有信心，”福尔摩斯兄弟中年长的那位继续说道，用故意尽可能显得淡漠的语气，“我是否可以假设你用的是失效的副本？”

一时之间，约翰糊涂了，然后才意识到麦克罗夫特说的是那份导弹计划，那份被莫里亚蒂故意扔进泳池的计划书。

“你自己不知道？你自己推演不出来？”夏洛克说道，在其他人看来，他说话的口气听上去和混乱发生前在公寓时的一模一样。漠不关心轻蔑不屑，只想着让哥哥赶紧在自己视线范围内消失……但约翰听得出他声音里细微的犹豫，音节以几乎觉察不到的方式颤了颤——夏洛克今晚被吓得够呛了。

约翰分了分神希望自己对夏洛克来说可别像这样容易被看穿，接着又分了分心祈祷麦克罗夫特很快就会走。

当约翰听到夜空中警笛与众不同的鸣声时，他好不容易才忍住不大声骂街。他不知道自己还能撑着这副正常的假面多久，而他也绝对不认为自己有多大机会在福尔摩斯兄弟以及一大堆伦敦警察面前蒙混过关。只有他们俩单独在一起时，他也许可能糊弄夏洛克，但现在……现在肯定会有人觉察到什么。

“珈西欧帕娅会和警察一起到。”麦克罗夫特告诉他们，约翰在心里怀疑那不过是为了方便自己罢了——夏洛克大概第一眼看到自己哥哥踏出车外就晓得警察正赶在路上了。

他一直苦苦思索珈西欧帕娅这人是谁，直到他乱成浆糊的脑袋想起麦克罗夫特的那个助手，记起‘安菲娅’实际上并不是她的本名。他很怀疑‘珈西欧帕娅’同样也不是本名，对这个变化感到好奇。她是不是轮流着换名字的——每周换一个不同的名字或者诸如此类的？

“而且救护车也应该在路上了。”

约翰散乱的注意力一下子再度集中在了麦克罗夫特身上，几乎可以看得到他抽搐了一下。

“救护车？”他脱口而出，希望自己的声音听上去不如他现在感受得到的那样惊惧。

“来吧，华生医生，我肯定你也已经意识到自己，至少至少，需要一些治疗。”麦克罗夫特说道，眼神瞥向约翰被蹂躏过的手腕。

大部分警笛声呼啸穿过他们身边——大概是在去收集泳池边上爆炸的……不管是什么东西的路上——但有一辆车拐向了他们所在的街道，刚好在麦克罗夫特的车边利声刹车停住。

约翰毫不意外地看见雷斯垂德和多诺万自车中出现。麦克罗夫特可能特别下令确保他们会特别被叫到现场来，大概就是为了惹恼夏洛克或者之类的。

约翰对周围的一切还是有强烈的疏离感：好像他是在电影院里观看着这一切而不是活在其中。而且意识很难系回自己身上，因为所有东西看起来仿佛有点重心偏移，微微散发着毛边。

他知道雷斯垂德在冲夏洛克咆哮，大声嚷嚷夏洛克不能邀请变态炸弹魔到秘密地点约会就为了让自己觉得自己才智过人。多诺万强烈要求知道麦克罗夫特的身份，对方回答了一句听上去是“一个感兴趣的公务员”的话，闪了闪某张身份卡让多诺万飞快地牙齿“咔嘣”一声闭上嘴。

雷斯垂德朝约翰做了个动作，似乎是想要抓住他的肩膀或者其他什么地方，约翰忍不住条件反射性地闪开。因为猛地躲过了那只伸出的手，他的身体痛苦地弹动，仿佛那手里抓着一条猛蛇一样。

有什么在麦克罗夫特的眼底一闪而过，仿佛石子击落在河底，如同有什么想法开始扎根发芽。约翰挪开了视线，试图控制住自己的表情坚决不透露出任何信息。

他希望自己闻起来别像自己觉得那般，有一股浓烈的性爱与鲜血的味道。

“想必可以等等？”夏洛克不耐烦地说，显然是在回应雷斯垂德刚刚在约翰意识模糊时错过的话。

约翰觉察到虽然夏洛克的脸是转向雷斯垂德的，身体却移向了自己，仿佛高个男子在试图挡住雷斯垂德的视线。看着对方准确来说是把自己围住的样子，约翰忍不住在想夏洛克整个态度几乎是在……担心。

 **‘他吓着了，’** 这一想法犹如死寂之夜划过一道闪电——瞬息间照亮了先前的黑暗， **‘大概比他会承认的要厉害得多。’**

约翰几乎是不由自主地想起夏洛克第一眼在泳池边看见自己时脸上的表情，想起他问约翰你还好吗时声音里的绝望拼命，他扯下夹克时暴躁的方式，他踱步时结结巴巴讲话的模样……

夏洛克可以对任何人宣称自己是个反社会分子、直到死为止除了自己不会去关心任何人，但是约翰知道自己再也不会相信了。在今晚之后不会，在看见夏洛克毫不虚假、全心全意地 **担心** 自己之后不会。也许夏洛克不关心其他人……但他关心约翰。

**‘那个教会反社会分子关怀的人……’**

约翰小心翼翼地不在这突然变得尴尬的时刻里闪躲、闭上双眼又或者是做出任何反应。他稳住意识，竭力保持呼吸平缓稳定。

但他忍不住微微向夏洛克倾过去，仿佛夏洛克的存在能够驱逐莫里亚蒂的阴影，他的身体在面对盘亘在内心角落的阴暗记忆时本能地在寻找安全之所。

约翰知道这毫无道理。他躲开了雷斯垂德，而且甚至连麦克罗夫特或者多诺万碰一碰他的念头都厌恶至极……难道他不也应该想躲开夏洛克吗？

也许是夏洛克看起来就不像是个威胁，因为他离性这个字差得十万八千里。那，当然，不包括约翰闲得无聊时的妄想产物，他可是个相当健康的双性恋——他觉得自己是可以有无聊妄想的时候的。是的，他也许是对夏洛克有点感觉，但他一直都处理得很好；他一直都有在和莎拉约会，和那位相当漂亮非常好心的姑娘，而且他觉得如果他尝试的话他们俩也能认真起来……也还因为当约翰察觉这一点的时候就晓得那是‘遥不可及’的，而余生就为情所困憔悴消瘦可不太正常。

当然，夏洛克感觉起来如此有安全感也可能仅仅是约翰头脑另一次失常的缘故——他似乎从未对创伤做出过应有的反应。他在阿富汗中弹，伤残心理后遗症发作的地方应该是子弹实际击中的位置，但相反他却瘸了腿。他做噩梦梦见自己所见过的人间炼狱、理应永远也不想再次面对任何与危险有关的事物，但他最后却对危险那么如饥似渴仿佛那是种毒品。他杀了人，没有受到良心苛责相反却为此傻笑。

他被强暴是因为夏洛克，不论从什么原因上看都应该会躲他离得远远的才对……而相反他却只想靠得更近。他想要将头靠上夏洛克的胸膛，闭上眼睛就任由一切都消失一会儿……

当约翰感到手臂上传来一下突然、尖利的戳刺时他才意识到自己的眼皮滑了下来，只好惊讶地睁开眼睛。

‘珈西欧帕娅’正一边退后，一边将什么收入她的包内。夏洛克显然是被拉进了和雷斯垂德关于程序问题上的争论，而麦克罗夫特似乎趁着夏洛克不注意的时候命令他的助手做了……什么。

约翰吓了一跳，他的头脑还是模糊迟钝，他望了一眼手臂，心不在焉地发现袖子上细小的血点，白色粉末上亮眼的一点红。

他被注射了什么。

约翰猛地睁大双眼，用空洞的眼神来回瞪视麦克罗夫特和‘珈西欧帕娅’好长一段时间，麻木的脑袋试着去判断刚刚发生了什么事情。为什么麦克罗夫特想给他打针？打了什么针？

“我认为你正在承受痛苦，华生医生，”他说，声音恼人地轻柔，“我相信你会感激在救护车来到之前接受一点小放松的。”

于是约翰懂了。他被注射了止痛药，很可能还是非常强效的止痛药。可能现在就已经开始生效了，约翰不晓得——除了纯粹的惊恐之外他没有任何其他的感觉。

麦克罗夫特知道了。麦克罗夫特 **知道了** 。麦克罗夫特知道他被强暴了，他知道约翰想保守秘密。而他用已经流走在约翰体内的止痛药回答他，他不允许约翰保守这个秘密。

这一刻，炽热狂暴的怒气将所有东西都燃烧殆尽。

 **“你这混蛋！”** 他怒吼出声。

他隐隐约约意识到在场所有人都完全安静了下来，所有眼睛都转向了自己，但他不在乎。除了站在他面前那个傲慢自大、横行霸道的混蛋之外他什么也不在乎了。这一刻，他只想狠狠一拳打在麦克罗夫特的鼻子上直到那张波澜不惊，漠不关心的脸变换出什么真实的、 **有人性的** 表情。

但是约翰不敢离开他正靠着的墙。他感觉得到不管被注射的是什么已经开始生效了——不断撕裂他的疼痛开始平伏了，如同有谁正缓缓调低了音量，而且他的头脑也越来越迷糊。他确定只要自己失去了墙壁的支撑，他就会失去知觉倒在路上。

“我希望有谁能在我晕过去的时候接住我，”约翰向全世界宣布，然后再次将怒火射向麦克罗夫特，“如果我撞到头还弄得脑震荡，我一定会比现在更恨你。”

麦克罗夫特叹息。“请你理智些，华生医生。你不可能瞒得更久了，隐瞒只会拖延你的康复。再考虑到珈西欧帕娅给你的剂量，我相当肯定你是不会晕倒的。”

“哦，不，我会的。”约翰喃喃道，但声音里的热度已经少得多了。他知道自己很快便会失去知觉了，所以争辩没有意义，而且有机会能够证明麦克罗夫特错了的新鲜感相当诱人。

更不用说的是，在一个人正完全失去意识途中聚集怒气是件难事。痛楚携同肾上腺素一同消逝，他的身体决定当下正是关机的好时机。

“约翰，他在说什么？”夏洛克的声音犹如一把手术刀切进他的脑海，约翰再次发现自己又不知不觉地闭上了双眼，于是逼自己再度睁开。

夏洛克看起来就像约翰掀开大衣露出假炸弹那时一样焦虑。控制住他的表情已经越变越难了，而夏洛克必定是从他的脸上看出了什么，因为他的眉忽然拧在一起。

“约翰，”他说道，声音里透出的平静与循循善诱比约翰听到过的任何一次还多，“出什么事了？”

他说不出口。他不能直视夏洛克的脸然后告诉他自己被强暴了——他就是没有这份力量。所有的意志和勇气都在排空，如同那现在仍能感觉得到的、还在自腿间滴落的鲜血。

约翰闭上眼睛，将头后仰压在墙上，咽下想要绝望尖叫的冲动。他都 **那么努力拼命** 地去尝试了……

“哪里露了马脚？”他透过麻木的双唇低语，感觉沉重而恶心。

麦克罗夫特的声音听上去像自很遥远的地方传来。“就我所知，这个叫莫里亚蒂的人在和夏洛克的战争中表现得相当自以为是，这场小游戏的目的只是为了吸引他的注意力。”

约翰只能去乱蒙麦克罗夫特是怎么知道的了。有时候他觉得不如直接假设除非两兄弟明白地说不懂，否则他们 **什么** 都晓得还比较好。

“假定他最后一轮会特别有针对性是合理的，因为如此你被绑为了人质。但由他展现出的那执着的变态程度来看，我认为他不可能只单单把你利用作传声筒，而会在这首次正面交锋中使用更加针对个人的手段。”

所有人都静默了，显然是被麦克罗夫特的话语镇住。即使眼睛已经闭上，约翰也还是能感觉得到夏洛克身上散发出的紧绷感，随着男子的靠近毫不意外地听到了鞋子擦过混凝土所发出的静静的脚步声，感受到空气微弱的流动。

但约翰依然没有睁开眼睛。说不定，只要他闭上眼睛用力地集中精神的话，一切都会变成梦境或者幻觉，或者什么都好只要 **不是真的** ……

“你支撑自己的方式表明你正在承受痛苦，但试图隐藏事实，”麦克罗夫特接着说下去，“你还坚决保持背部压在墙上，意味着不论你受的伤如何，都严重到了你不相信自己的双脚可以支撑自己。但你在我提及救护车正在路上的时候表现得十分惊慌，所以这些伤势你全部都想企图隐瞒。”

提到救护车的时候约翰忍不住再次颤抖起来。尽管整个世界已经开始从他这里崩塌，他还是听到了远方的鸣笛声。

“你被莫里亚蒂扣留的时间不足以让他进行精神上的破坏譬如洗脑，所以那并不在考虑范围内。你手腕上的伤口不仅暗示出你被束缚了一段时间，还说明束缚的姿势很尴尬让你无法折断手脱离镣铐。而你无疑想逃的——从你流出的血量来看，我敢说你宁愿砍掉双手也想逃。”

轻柔、破碎的呼吸声自夏洛克处传来，也许那是约翰的名字。但咨询侦探没有动，也没有碰他，约翰觉得怪异的感激。如果夏洛克现在碰他的话，他会崩溃的。

那并不是指很快将要来临的那次崩溃。约翰睁开眼，除了头顶上路灯所透射出的细小弱光外什么也看不见——其它所有的一切就像闭上双眼时所看到的一样，是纷乱模糊的色块。

“没有多少可见的创伤和骨折，那么就不大可能是单纯的物理性伤害了。而且如果是被打伤这种直接攻击的话，你就会提醒我弟弟你需要疗伤。那么说就是性侵犯了，这也与我先前对莫里亚蒂的推测一致。强暴你会——至少，在他眼里——是最深刻的个人攻击，同时也可以玷污和破坏夏洛克珍视之物。”

约翰有种他真该感到羞耻的感觉，但他感受不到——他什么感觉也没有了。不觉得羞耻，不觉得恶心，不觉得沮丧……甚至连痛感也消失了。一切感觉如此遥远；甚至他自己的思维都好像塞满了棉花。

他得知自己正在倒下的唯一原因是视角开始了倾斜。他模模糊糊感到自己撞上了什么东西，着陆比他想象中的要舒服多了——他猜一定是有人接住了他——然后他所能看见的就只有麦克罗夫特部分脸庞、夏洛克大半张脸，以及一小片漆黑的天空。

他不知道自己是怎么说得出话的，只有顽固的那部分自我拼命想说出最后的话语。

“就跟你说我要晕过去了。”

然后一切都消失了。


	4. 第四章

雷斯垂德不是太了解约翰，但他知道约翰是个好人。正直、忠诚、不屈，是那种雷斯垂德在工作中几乎永远碰不上的品行端正之人，因为他从来都不需要。而且约翰只不过是有一点点疯狂而已——雷斯垂德确定不可能再有其他解释了。

当约翰第一次开始在犯罪现场和夏洛克一同出现，然后跟随着他在市内穿梭疯狂地搜查时，雷斯垂德只是认为他们一定是棒透了的床伴，不然怎么可能。但是当他在话语间从旁侧击的时候——很随意地向约翰提了提他真高兴夏洛克终于找到了个人能让自己成熟点儿了——约翰一开始表情惊讶，接着恼怒起来。

“我们不是那种关系，”他说道，脸上带着那种别人已经对他们讲过类似的话无数次了的无力感。

“噢，”雷斯垂德顿时觉得有点尴尬——他是个警察，他的工作是看懂人，而且他很少会看错那种事。

没过五分钟他不小心听到了夏洛克和约翰之间的窃窃私语，这并没有让他的尴尬减少半分。

“雷斯垂德其实就是在问我我们之间发展得怎样了——问得好正经， **人人** 都以为我们有上床了。”那是约翰在讲话，而且他听上去气急败坏。

“真的？”夏洛克的声音听上去不太感兴趣，好似这只比闲坐在一边，不停地往视线范围内所有每一个人轰炸恼人的观察结论好玩一点点。“他们还真是闷。”

“夏洛克，你得给我住手。”

“什么意思？”

“不管你在做的是什么，都在令别人以为我们是一对。”

“那你怎么晓得是 **我** 让他们误会了？”

“因为我完全肯定那和我的行为举止无关，所以一定是你干的，所以不管你在干什么，给我停。”

“逻辑推论得不错，约翰，你最近进步挺大的……”

接着他们的声音就弱下去了，雷斯垂德再也没有机会听完他们之间的对话。但约翰其实并没有和夏洛克上过床这个惊人的真相，让雷斯垂德得出了这医生肯定精神不正常的结论。显然这就是为什么他会花大把时间留在夏洛克身边的唯一解释了。

雷斯垂德和其他警官一样，似乎已经不太介意夏洛克的举动了，很可能是因为他的个人信条就是夏洛克等于超自然神秘力量；你只要乖乖呆在一边别碍着他然后问题就这么飞快地解决了。试图阻拦他只会造成更加糟糕混乱的局面。

虽然如此，就他和夏洛克相处的程度来说（同其他人和夏洛克‘相处’得一样），你是花多少钱都不可能让雷斯垂德和那家伙住到一起的。而约翰•华生不仅和夏洛克住在一块儿，事实上还有在帮忙查案，而且，简而言之，和夏洛克呆在一块儿的时间远远超过了雷斯垂德和所有正常人类可以承受的范围。

但不管约翰有什么毛病，他是个好人，所以当雷斯垂德得知医生被那个炸弹魔绑架的时候，他只恨不得马上把自己扔进警车里大开警灯警笛全力冲刺。

同时滑坐进车内的还有个女子——要不是在用假名就是父母很变态*——她打扮很正式，闪出了一张身份卡杜绝了所有反对质疑。雷斯垂德不明白为什么政府会这么深入参与此案，瞬时间分神思考了一下那个叫‘莫里亚蒂’的是不是什么国际恐怖分子。（注：珈西欧帕娅Cassiopeia是希腊神话中 Ethiopia王Cepheus的妻子。同时也指仙后座。这是个非常生僻而且长的名字，所以探长觉得起这名字很变态。）

一路上，珈西欧帕娅告诉了他们她所知道的情报——内容相当多。实际上，简直是太多了。她知道约翰•华生几小时前离开了贝克街，接着消失不见，一名叫‘莫里亚蒂’的男子劫持了他。夏洛克向莫里亚蒂发出了一份公开邀请函约他午夜在泳池见面（听到这消息的时候雷斯垂德发自肺腑萌生出一股冲动想狠狠揍那男人一顿），但他也没料到约翰会被抓为人质。

雷斯垂德不是在假装自己有多了解夏洛克，但他是真的很清楚这事儿不可能会有好结果。

等他将车停在珈西欧帕娅指向的路上后，雷斯垂德并不意外有个男子站在了夏洛克和约翰面前；珈西欧帕娅暗示过她的上司会在现场等他们，所以雷斯垂德想那人就是她老板。再说，比起那位陌生人，他更加担心另外两个人。

夏洛克和约翰两个人浑身都好像盖满了面粉，那副模样可笑得差点让雷斯垂德当场大脑短路。约翰靠在墙上，看起来被吓得很严重，样子好像浑身不自在。

也许他该对此有所怀疑的，但雷斯垂德真的一点也没有深想。其他人在披上炸弹后都会崩溃泪流，所以约翰有点慌乱紧张也正常。更何况，吸引雷斯垂德注意力的并不是医生——是夏洛克。

夏洛克看起来真的是……被吓住了。在今晚之前，雷斯垂德数不出自己见过多少次夏洛克真正被什么事扰乱过，因为这从来就不可能。夏洛克是不会害怕，不会担心，不会忧虑的——这就是他让人觉得不舒服的原因之一。

当然，雷斯垂德也晓得夏洛克是不会愿意让他知道这些的，于是他体贴地为了他故意和变态犯人杠上这事儿朝他大吼大叫。

但接着约翰冲着那位陌生人怒吼，然后那男子滔滔不绝地飞速倾出那些叫人受不了的话语，而雷斯垂德的第一个想法是， **‘为什么我没有发觉？’** 。

他是个警官——他的职责是发觉到以上事情。他一来到现场见到约翰，就应该就觉察到约翰有哪里不对头；先不管就算是连 **夏洛克** 都没发现，他 **是应该发现的！**

他应该知道莫里亚蒂是永远不会将最后一轮弄得如此轻易简单，他应该知道那是一场折磨。他应该是要知道，在从约翰一开始被绑架到刚刚那场尖叫冲突中间那段漫长的时间里，约翰身上还发生了其他事情……

他 **应该** 知道的，但他没有——相反，他就这么由着全世界最冷酷的人逐字逐句告诉自己。说真的，雷斯垂德一点都不奇怪那是夏洛克的亲戚或者谁。

几乎在陌生人讲完的同时，约翰倒下了。雷斯垂德向前冲了一冲，但夏洛克的距离更近动作更快——他用双臂接住了医生，怀抱着约翰一边温柔地将他摊放在地上，而他脸上的神情雷斯垂德只能形容为伤痛异常。

约翰慢悠悠地眨眼，似乎迷惑不已不清楚自己身在何方，但勉力发出含糊不清的反击。“就跟你说我要晕过去了。”

然后他整个身子都瘫软在夏洛克怀中，头在高个男子来得及扶住之前垂了下来。雷斯垂德大步向前，单膝跪在两个人身边，他的手指不自觉地摸上约翰的脖子检查脉搏。脉搏还在那，缓慢而平稳，呼吸也没有任何异常——似乎约翰的身体仅仅是精疲力竭了而已。

再说，就算有什么问题，雷斯垂德也已经听到只剩几分钟路程远的救护车所发出的声音了。

他收回了放在约翰颈上的手，差点在看见指尖上的血痕时骂出声。夏洛克像条愤怒的蛇一样发出嘶声，一边小心翼翼地——动作温柔得仿佛约翰是由玻璃打造——侧过约翰的身子压在自己胸膛上，揭开他衬衫领子好看一看伤口。

一时间，恐惧冻结了雷斯垂德的血液。

那是个咬痕。犬齿和门齿的凹痕清晰地以血画出轮廓，伤口深得似乎莫里亚蒂企图直直地从约翰骨上撕咬下大片肉来。那清楚、确凿的证据一下子把萦绕在雷斯垂德耳边的事态变为现实，那股冲击几乎都能亲耳听得见。

他也不是没有见过强暴案的受害者——他有，尽管那经验实在说不上愉快……但那从未是他所认识的人。那从来都是陌生人，是和他没有关系的人，至少是在某种程度上没有关系。这听起来是很冷酷，但他需要那股距离感办案——没有那股距离感的警察要么是学会锻炼自己，要么就在头几年里将热情燃烧殆尽。是距离让他能够继续履行职责。

但这次……这次是约翰。约翰，那个似乎是夏洛克第一次拥有的朋友，那个用好笑的短小标题将案件写上博客的人，如果博客上的内容可信的话，还是那个成功地把夏洛克拖去看邦德电影马拉松的人。

约翰，被绑住——准确来说用的是手铐——一边动弹不得绝望无助一边……

雷斯垂德坚定地打断了这番念头；这对谁都没有任何好处。

夏洛克似乎变成了座雕像，身体如此凝固表情如此空白。唯一表现出他痛苦的是下颌肌肉微弱的颤抖以及环在约翰肩上手指细小的抽搐，仿佛在克制自己打人的冲动。

接着夏洛克抬眼望向站在对面的男人，雷斯垂德紧张了，他的身体做出了预备跑的姿势，准备好冲入两人之间。因为夏洛克脸上的表情，是他曾在凶手脸上见到过的那种表情。

但是与此同时，他又没有真的担心。要杀掉这男人的话，夏洛克就得先放下约翰，而雷斯垂德知道短时间内这都不可能。

“你不认为你可以做得稍微明智些吗？”夏洛克的语气暴怒，不是那种如同火炉般灼热爆发再迅速冷却的、稍纵即逝的怒气。是那种促使人们买凶杀死自己手足父母配偶的无情恨意。

“那你又想我怎么做？”官员问道，他的声音依旧那么温和，完全不被自己揭露出的惊人事实所困扰的态度让雷斯垂德感到一丝恶心，“要我俯身在他耳边低语，然后把他带到没人的地方好让谁也听不见他的耻辱吗？不管他经受的是怎样可怕的磨难，约翰•华生不是也永远不会是需要你怜悯的人。”

雷斯垂德将手指上的血拭在裤子上，突然无法忍受鲜血残留在皮肤上的感觉。

鸣笛声随着救护车从街角转出而音量攀升到顶点，雷斯垂德不由自主地松了口气。

===

多诺万从来都不喜欢夏洛克，从来都不。打自她第一刻认识对方起就不喜欢，那个时候只要雷斯垂德那古怪的朋友能帮忙破案，她就愿意挺身而出，但就在她陈述案情的途中，他说了句‘无聊’然后大步走开。

多诺万在他身后瞪着他，满是震惊。无聊？他觉得谋杀案很‘无聊’？他身后的那个可怜人（胸口中了两刀）曾经是谁的儿子，是谁的朋友，也许还是谁的爸爸或者兄弟或者爱人——任谁都会有 **挂念自己的人** 。也许警察在某种程度上都要学会切断与案件的感情，但是那绝对是限制在正常范围的，与人们 **感同身受** 将他们与凶手区别开来。

夏洛克那么早就越过了界限，这让多诺万时常思索究竟他从一开始就有没有把这当做一回事。夏洛克把人看作是要解决的问题，是工具，是某种玩乐……是玩具。

有多少连环杀手都是从这里开始的？

但她承认他的确有帮助他们破案，而且没有他的协助不少犯人都会逃离制裁。所以她从来都不会过分抗议他的出现，任他在犯罪现场乱跑就像疯人院里刚跑出来的疯子……

然后她注视着他。多诺万一直都注视着他，等待他终于越轨的一天。她知道这一天会来临的，而她已经准备好了当一切发生时她会在场。

管他叫怪胎，除了绝对是因为她自己真心实意这么想之外——他 **的确是** 怪胎，很危险的那种，而且终有一天，还会是嗜血的——还是多诺万告诉夏洛克自己没有被蒙骗的方式。他也许蒙蔽了雷斯垂德的双眼，但她知道他是怎么样的人，知道有朝一日他会变成怎样。

在每一宗夏洛克插手调查的案子里，在每一次他为局里提供帮助的时候，她的手都未曾松开过枪把。每一次雷斯垂德提醒她夏洛克干得有多好多棒时她都想冲对方尖叫。

**‘你看不出来吗？他会帮我们只是因为觉得有趣！要是他觉得和我们对着干更好玩的时候会发生什么事啊？他会领着我们绕圈圈，因为你这么多年来一直给他见识警察怎么办案，怎样能够逃脱！’**

夏洛克是个怪胎，他和连环杀手的差距小到多诺万都不能完全肯定他以前有没有过案底……因为他把人视为还未解出的有趣小谜题，而不是活生生的人类。夏洛克•福尔摩斯这辈子都不会真正地去 **在乎** 另一个人。

至少，她曾经是这么想的。但现在……

夏洛克看起来没人性的原因之一，是他对自身安危彻底的无动于衷。他曾被暴走的犯人、狂怒的家属袭击过；她甚至见过他和连环杀手对峙然后生还，但他一次也没有露出过除彻底冷然外的表情。

但现在……看着约翰被抬上推床，不顾雷斯垂德的反对跟他爬上了救护车……第一次，夏洛克看上去像是个受害者。

第一次，夏洛克看上去像是个活人。

那，比起雷斯垂德慎重的示意，更加促使了多诺万随同他登上救护车。她陪同他们前往医院，在路上她打了个电话给一位人品好口风密的鉴证员去收集证据——她确信没有人想这件事在现场乱传的。她又确保自己是替约翰录口供的那个；毕竟，她已经知道发生什么事了，而他们最好将知情人数尽可能限制住。

等她打完电话要求分派一名性侵犯鉴证员在医院和他们碰面之后，她才敢望向躺在推床上的男人。他情况稳定，只是失去了知觉，护理人员替他检查过一遍之后就没有再动他了——他所需要的治疗可以在医院里进行。

约翰的脸平静而表情空白，那已经够让多诺万心急如焚了。约翰是个表情丰富的人——他的脸总是每时每刻都在变化，在弯嘴，在皱眉，清晰地表达出他所有的情感，犹如在额头上盖了好大一个章。这就是她想劝他不要和夏洛克扯上关系的原因之一，她知道对约翰这种情感丰富敏感的人来说这不会是好事。

多诺万想这说明她是对的——和夏洛克扯上关系已经证实真的，真的对约翰•华生来说不是好事。但她一点也不觉得得意，只觉得反胃。

她冒险看了一眼约翰的手腕，看到腕上那两条清晰的血痕时感觉自己的胃抽了一下，血痕还在沁血，仿佛打定主意能流多久就流多久。那个毛骨悚然的公务员是对的——约翰的手看起来好像差点就要割断了。多诺万神经质地开始好奇掩盖在拉至约翰胸前的毛毯之下的到底是怎样的伤口。她已经在护理人员除去夹克的时候见到了衬衫背后狭长的血痕，而那已经足以揭示伴随强暴的凌虐了。

她胆战心惊地再次鼓起勇气，望向她的右侧，望向坐在那牢牢凝视着不醒人事的约翰的夏洛克。

他依旧全身覆盖白色粉末，要不是因为他脸上的表情那一定会是很好笑的场面。多诺万仅有一次见过类似的表情，而且那不是在现实生活中见到的——那是在电影里见到的，在角色正在被严刑拷打的时候。

就算这么形容，这对比也还不准确。那是演员演的，是别人在扮演一个角色，虽然当时看上去的确很真实，但多诺万知道她再也不会信服那表演了，从此以后都不会。夏洛克的脸色比那痛上万分，比那深上万倍，痛苦得只要看着他都觉得好似被人狠狠揍了一拳。

此时此刻，莎莉心中第一个念头已经不再是 **‘那个怪胎’** ，而是 **‘那可怜的混蛋’** 。

但潜藏在那空洞、彷徨的眼神之下的是她一向知晓他能办到的杀意。沉睡在他体内的那头魔物现在已经苏醒了，在潜伏，在狩猎， **如饥似渴** 。

莎莉对夏洛克最深的恐惧在那一瞬间成真。但她没有涌起一股冲动想用手铐逮住他或者是把他扭送到精神病院，她反而安心起来。因为莎莉最害怕的是，在这一场乱局中，夏洛克会找到莫里亚蒂但却不告诉他们。是怕夏洛克会觉得这男人太 **有趣** ，太对得上他反社会人格的胃口了于是他不会抓住他，而会放他走。

如今，她知道自己只对了一半。她知道如果夏洛克再找到莫里亚蒂，他是不会抓住对方的，但是他也不会放他走。

如果夏洛克再次找到莫里亚蒂，他会杀了他。

===

麦克罗夫特不习惯犯错。他更加不习惯如此大意，但这却是对发生的一切唯一的形容。

中断对约翰监视的手法专业得等有人意识到有哪里不对劲的时候，一切已经太迟了。麦克罗夫特最近十分关注夏洛克的动态——从网站上的留言来看，他清楚不论接下来发生的是什么都会是十分不愉快的，而且很有可能连累到他去清理弟弟扯出来的烂摊子。所以当他收到约翰•华生离开了公寓的报告后，并没有真正地思考过关于医生的事情。他认为夏洛克是想要做得高尚些，想让医生远离危险……所以他让约翰•华生离开。

错误。愚蠢大意 **大错特错** 。

接着他又错上加错——同一个晚上之内犯了两次错误！这真是闻所未闻。

他确定自己给约翰•华生的止痛药剂量刚巧可以止住他的痛楚而不至于让他完全晕厥，也真心对医生的倒下惊讶不已。也许他是体内发生了某种不良反应？

等他到达医院、获得了约翰的伤势报告之后，他才了解到大概肾上腺素是唯一让医生继续站立的东西了。麦克罗夫特不常对别人印象深刻，但他相当惊异于约翰竟可以在这种状态下走动，更别提到处奔跑照看夏洛克还试图如常行动了。

他同时也确保为约翰治疗的是麦克罗夫特认识并信得过的医师（和他信得过其他人的程度一样），因为他不会放过莫里亚蒂会在医院继续打扰约翰的可能。

麦克罗夫特听说过关于莫里亚蒂的传言，他当然听到过，但那从未够得上他的层面。传言只提及他的组织犯罪手法漂亮，而非是麦克罗夫特现时要费心解决的，也肯定没有提到过夏洛克调查出的不断扩大的犯罪网络。

他想和夏洛克交谈，收集更多关于此次交锋的细枝末节，如果顺利的话还能得到关于这名自称叫‘莫里亚蒂’的男子的详细描述……但长年累月的经验让他能够分辨出什么时候可以和他的弟弟讲道理什么时候不能。一旦麦克罗夫特的医师给约翰缝合完伤口，夏洛克也许就适合开展一次谈话了吧，但在他见到自己的朋友之前，他绝对会是叫人无法忍受的。

以雷斯垂德冲麦克罗夫特的弟弟没完没了地嚷嚷的样子来看，显然探长他并没有看出来。

夏洛克终于将脸上的粉末擦掉了，想要把粉末从头发里弄出来（没完全成功，因为他的黑发还是点缀着白色，如同细小的雪花），被逼着换上了医院提供的棉衣——他的衣服已经在送去存证的路上了。他缩进医院的塑料椅子上，眼睛牢牢凝望着对面的门，在那门后是约翰正在接受治疗的地方。

不理不睬雷斯垂德的嚷嚷，夏洛克连眼皮也都没抬一下——他全部的注意力都集中在那扇隔绝了他和约翰•华生的门上。

“你以为我没看见你脸上的表情？”雷斯垂德在问，显然这只是反问，因为他停也没停继续吼道，“我知道我没法想象你现在的感受，但要是你不能给我承诺我就必须得把你拉到局里直到你答应为止。”

“承诺什么？”夏洛克问道，他的语气高傲得令人反感。

很明显雷斯垂德受不了他的语气，因为他的音量突然拉高到远超医院允许的范围。

“我要你承诺你会遵守法律！承诺你会将莫里亚蒂抓回来而不是将他一枪爆头！”

听到这些话，夏洛克第一次将注意力放在雷斯垂德身上。他的眼神阴暗而汹涌，但麦克罗夫特发现他说话时的语气除了诚恳之外别无他物。

“我承诺，当我找到莫里亚蒂，我不会‘将他一枪爆头’。”他套用了雷斯垂德的原句，每一个音节都带着不屑一顾。

雷斯垂德看上去很是怀疑，但显然决定满足于此，因为他接着走到了走廊的另一侧打电话。又或者，他只是明白了这已经是自己能从夏洛克那里得到的最佳答案了。

夏洛克的目光——再次定在了门上——连麦克罗夫特走近时也未曾起过波澜，但话又说回来，麦克罗夫特真的也并不期望他会注意。

“你那么快答应相当让我惊讶。”麦克罗夫特说道，即使是在说谎也想要让声音保持严肃认真。

他从来看不出所谓的‘闲聊’除了可以让人们放下心防、更易于操控、更加愿意说起他们无意之中发现的细节——琐碎但却可以打乱麦克罗夫特的计算——之外，还有何意义。‘闲聊’是项只有在麦克罗夫特觉得有用以及别人期待的时候才会遵从的社交礼仪，当然，这也就是说他从来没和那个比自己掌握得还差的弟弟‘闲聊’过。而这更显得情况有多令人绝望，令他现在需要运用到这手段了。

但即使是麦克罗夫特也对夏洛克专注的眼神里所潜藏的东西坐立不安。他十分清楚为什么夏洛克会许下承诺，也毫不为弟弟的回答惊讶。

“别傻了，麦克罗夫特，我只承诺不会一枪打头，”夏洛克暴躁地回答，丝毫不带笑意的笑容牵起他的嘴角，“一枪爆了他的头其实是迅速无痛的解脱——我倒觉得我可以比那更有想象力一些。”

===

夏洛克不知道他哥哥在哪里，或者雷斯垂德和多诺万在哪里，而且说真的，他一点也不在乎。约翰安置在了一间私人病房里，而夏洛克就坐在床边的一张椅子上。这一刻，这就是夏洛克所在乎的全部世界。

约翰侧身蜷缩着，身体本能地摆出婴儿在母体里的姿势，看上去痛心的小巧——尽管夏洛克不太明白为什么他的脑海里会浮现出‘痛心’这个词来形容。约翰是个小巧的人——这是个简明的事实，但为什么这明显的事实却如此令他难过？

这大概是因为约翰举手投足间总是透出一股沉着的自信——那种不需要明说或是炫耀的自信——仿佛他是这一室之内最伟岸的人，而眼见着他失去了这份自信实在是……让人焦躁不安。即使是那假炸弹捆在他身上时约翰也是冷静并思维清晰的，而此时其他人却早已不顾一切开始哭泣了。他甚至一找到机会就抓住莫里亚蒂催夏洛克快点逃。

明白到即使被对方强暴过他也决定要这么做，让自己心里萌生出一股混杂着憎恨和……约摸类似于自豪的奇怪感觉。

夏洛克的视线近乎是不由自主地，循着从前已经不知观察过多少次的路径，再度在约翰身上徘徊。

夏洛克用环保人士看濒危动物般的眼神看着约翰——着魔一般，近乎难以自持。通常夏洛克第一眼便可看穿一个人身上所有有用的信息；他们的处事态度，家庭生活，缺点，世界观和人生观……但在约翰身上不行。约翰身上从来都没有逻辑可言。他会在该逃命时留下，人人惊骇不已时大笑，还会展露出那种夏洛克从不认为人身上真能拥有的赤胆忠心。

简而言之，约翰•华生完全是新奇的，所以夏洛克觉得出乎意料大概也是没什么好值得诧异的。

他也曾被人吸引过，那是当然会的，但那从未是对 **单独的一个人** 。那总是欲望的后知后觉，觉得他们唇形美艳或是臀部紧翘什么的——那总是模糊的意象，那股欲望和吸引者本身是没有关系的，因为他们肯定都又蠢又闷。

但在约翰身上那是不一样的，在约翰身上任何东西都是不一样的。想和约翰做爱的念头如此诱人皆是因为他是 **约翰** 。那个双手能把枪握得和调味勺一样顺手又自在的约翰。那个尽管知道自己绝不会挪动一步却总会喝令自己帮他一起买东西的约翰。那个总会对冰箱里做的实验怪叫却从来不会真地动里面东西的约翰。

那个毫不犹豫陪他出生入死的约翰。那个也许不会每次都理解他……但却必定会全盘接受他的约翰。

人生中的第一次，夏洛克希望自己不要看得那么清楚。因为虽然平时自己的观察都只会告诉自己约翰今天吃了什么、在诊所有没有遇到难缠的病人，而今却在告知他一段截然不同的故事。一段夏洛克不清楚自己是否真的想了解的故事。

此时此刻，他看着约翰，看得到他如何反抗，看得到他有多用力挣扎，看得到莫里亚蒂对他做过了什么。他在救护车上略略瞥过一眼约翰的衬衫，看到布料上满是细长、艳红的血痕，那明显是鞭子或者皮带抽打过的痕迹。他还看到那位不认得的灰褐发女士（刚离婚，有个孩子——男孩子）提着证据袋离开，看得见透明的塑料袋里装着什么。他见到了那条内裤；棉的，廉价但舒适，纯白几乎完全被黑色的血迹盖住。

夏洛克清楚自己想象不出约翰的感受——毕竟他从未有过任何能与之相提并论的经历——但有一件事他很清楚：约翰必定痛苦至极。

但尽管如此，他却还是担心夏洛克的安危多过自己，他将他们两个带离了现场，甚至还——不明智地——想要对夏洛克隐瞒发生在自己身上的所有事。

这简直叫人难以置信。夏洛克不知道要发表什么看法，不知道要如何思考。他甚至不知道自己现在的感觉为何，而仅是如此已经太多；厌恶的情绪乱作一团哽在喉头和胃部犹如一大团钢丝球塞在那。他以前总是在想那些用生理症状形容情感痛苦的人是无谓的夸张，但他惊讶地发现他们是对的——那真的， **痛** 在身上。

门滑开了，麦克罗夫特独特的脚步声侵入了夏洛克的世界。

夏洛克没打算要原谅他对约翰做的事，但他现在不会一拳打过去。也许会等到约翰醒来能够看到的时候吧……

“那些粉末是惰性化学物质，完全对人体无害。”麦克罗夫特宣告。

“显而易见。”夏洛克嘲讽道。会用肉毒杆菌注射剂和有毒的湿疹药膏实施谋杀的男人怎会想用这么没创意的方法杀他们。

一时之间，没有一个人说话，他们两个都凝视着那个躺在病床上浅黄发色的人。

“为什么我看不见？”每一个字都咬字轻柔，近乎幽怨。正如夏洛克不愿承认一般，麦克罗夫特 **的确** 在演绎推理上更胜他一筹……而且他需要知道。他必须知道为什么他对如此明显的事情视而不见，他必须知道好让这永远也不会再次发生，必须要知道于是如果约翰再次受伤夏洛克就 **看得出来** ，就知道要怎么办……

因为他不知道现在要怎么办。他，夏洛克•福尔摩斯，总是为那些白痴警察解决疑难的咨询侦探—— **他不知道要怎么办** 。在他头脑里除了惊慌恶心还有停不下斩不断的 **疑问** 外什么也没有。

**‘为什么莫里亚蒂这么做？为什么？他已经得到我的注意了——没有道理，不需要做到这种地步！为什么他这么做？为什么他不能选其他人？’**

他知道约翰会为最后一个问题朝他皱眉，会对他失望，但夏洛克不在乎。他乐意约翰朝他皱眉数落责骂他怎能在……这件事上这么没人性。再说，他完全是真心的——他希望 **那是** 其他人， **谁都好** ，只要不是约翰。不是约翰。

“我知道他想转移我的注意，”字句生硬地挤出喉咙，似乎每字每句都真的刺在肉里，“我 **知道** 他在痛，我看得出……为什么我 **没有思考** ？为什么我 **看不见** ？”

最后几个字包含的自我厌恶感如此浓重几乎像硫酸一般灼伤了他的双唇。他知道那股哽咽在喉的罪恶感毫无逻辑根据可言——他不知道莫里亚蒂会来这么一击，而且他是全心全意想要保护约翰，让他远离危险的——但不管怎样他还是有罪恶感。

让莫里亚蒂对约翰产生兴趣的唯一原因是他和夏洛克的关系。约翰会遭到强暴只因为他说他是夏洛克的朋友。夏洛克深深地为这个想法而感到反胃，一时间都在分神思考自己是不是就要吐了。

要是他真准备要吐出来他就得去跑一趟洗手间了。约翰肯定不会想在一件充满呕吐物臭味的病间里醒过来。

“你当时在思考别的事情，”麦克罗夫特用夏洛克从兄长处听到过最温柔的语气说道，“你总是思绪神游在外。而且想到我们在乎的人受到伤害总是很难的，所以你才不愿意相信华生医生遭到了如此……不快的事情。”

夏洛克几乎不敢相信自己刚才听到了什么。“ **不快？** ”

烤糊了的蛋糕尝起来叫人‘不快’。生鸡蛋吃起来口感‘不快’。吵吵嚷嚷的小屁孩让人很‘不快’。

“这才不是‘不快’，”夏洛克都快认不出自己的声音了——那听起来更像是野犬嗥叫而非人类说话，“约翰被强暴这事，是……”

他的声音渐弱消失，隐约地震惊自己发觉自己真的不知道要如何完成这句子。母语里——事实上是在他会的所有语言里——都没有一个词可以用来形容。

但现在他至少可以从这一团乱麻里理出一股情绪——愤怒。此时此刻，这股愤怒，直指麦克罗夫特。

“为什么你不阻止？”

他知道麦克罗夫特可以准确地理解他在说什么。夏洛克不是白痴——他清楚自己和约翰都在日常监控之下，所以想必麦克罗夫特在约翰被绑架以后应该就立刻收到了通报才对？如果麦克罗夫特知道约翰被绑架，但却没有采取任何行动的话……

夏洛克也不清楚自己会做出什么事来，他只知道那绝对会带来不绝的痛苦。

“切断监控的手法很专业。”这句话是麦克罗夫特唯一的回应。

这，比起任何证据，都更加能够给夏洛克展示出莫里亚蒂势力的真正范围。如果麦克罗夫特完全不知道约翰被绑架，这就意味着他手下至少有一个人是在为莫里亚蒂效力的。

他觉得自己应该料到的才是。如果他自己想要知道对手的动态，他也试图会做同样的事。

但那股怒气——潜伏在心里犹如一头生猛的活物，尖牙利爪嗥声骇人——无法抹消。它想要去责怪某个人，去惩罚某个人，将某个人撕裂成碎片……

 **‘每一个行动都会产生两个作用力，一个是同向的反应，另一个是反向的反应。’** 以前教夏洛克物理的老教授的声音突然嗡地一声蹦进脑里。他想知道莫里亚蒂是否很期待自己的反应。

夏洛克对雷斯垂德许下的承诺是认真的。他绝不会一枪打中莫里亚蒂的脑袋，不会给他迅速无痛的解脱。不会，等夏洛克再次找到莫里亚蒂（他会的， **他会的** ），他要竭尽所能保证那个男人会享受到正在等着他的、度秒如年般漫长的死亡。夏洛克和罪犯打交道的经验让他见识过许许多多千奇百怪的虐待手法，从粗暴野蛮到利落优雅，而他要全部用在莫里亚蒂身上。

他会先从小东西着手——也许，先用烟头烫——然后在慢慢渐进到真正的摧残——切手断脚诸如此类。腐蚀性碱液也许也会派上用场，至于火烧电击那是绝对不会落下的。难的是要确保不会造成严重的神经损伤，保证莫里亚蒂可以感知到 **所有一切** ，从夏洛克开始的那一瞬间起直到他死亡。

‘每一个行动都会产生两个作用力，一个是同向的反应，另一个是反向的反应’。而既然莫里亚蒂的行动是强暴约翰。

那么夏洛克的反应就是抓捕莫里亚蒂再将他折磨至死。


	5. 第五章

约翰醒了，一切感觉遥远而迷蒙，如同透过一层薄薄的棉纱看世界。痛楚都还在，当然在的，但已经没关系了——痛感很微弱，而且要不是醒来之后还有 **这么一点** 痛的话，他怀疑自己就会继续倒头大睡了。

他已经有心理准备了——对痛楚还有迷蒙感，因为考虑到自己的经历，要是其中一种感觉缺席不到那他就奇怪了。他没有心理准备的，是夏洛克。

夏洛克，坐在椅子上身体朝前倾，就像个小男孩期待着电影的高潮，害怕漏过哪怕一眼。就好像他一直在期待着约翰醒来似的。双方眼神交接时他眨了眨眼，仿佛刚刚才意识到医生恢复了意识。

“约翰……”夏洛克深呼吸一口，话语戛然而止似乎不确定要说些什么。

“你居然词穷了？”约翰轻声道，声音刺耳粗粝，觉得很疲惫却有些好笑，“等等，让我打个电话通知报社去。”

但夏洛克没有咧嘴一笑，或者大笑出声，又或者对约翰的话做出任何反应。随着约翰忆起夏洛克到底是为了什么凝望着他，美妙的迷蒙感褪去了一些。他知道了。他们都知道了——夏洛克、雷斯垂德、多诺万，他们都 **知道了** 。

“你哥是个大混蛋。”约翰本来没打算要这样说，但他也没打算收回来。

“我经常这么说他，”夏洛克说道，语气诚恳，接着似乎又精神一振，“你想不想我揍他？我可以和妈咪说那是帮你打的。”

尽管自己身体是这样的状况，约翰却好想笑。他发觉自己先前的看法是错的——夏洛克和麦克罗夫特两兄弟之间的关系与其说是不共戴天，更不如说纯粹是在斗气。

“你想揍你哥就你自己揍去，”他认真地说道，“可别赖在我头上。”

“为什么不行？”

“因为我要自己动手。你要知道军队的训练就是为了干这个的——揍对地方我还能打折他下巴呢。”

夏洛克看起来居然很是满意。“好吧，就这么说定了； **你** 去揍麦克罗夫特。”

现实突然入侵打破了幸福美丽的泡沫，约翰感觉到那股快乐消失了。在下得了病床之前他都揍不到麦克罗夫特——自己的康复时间他心中有数，那大概会是好几十天，而不是好几十小时的事情，“不过这事儿可能要等一等。”

夏洛克的表情黯淡了一下，嘴角在努力抚平前一瞬间扭曲。他好像是想装作若无其事，不过那还真挺失败的。

“你还好吧？”约翰问他。

夏洛克，一霎间，看上去完全傻了。那只是瞬息间的事情，但那一刹那已经足以让约翰感到一阵好笑。他以为自己永远都看不到夏洛克真的吓到表情呆傻的一天，更别提是因为自己说的话吓傻了——通常吓傻的那个都是自己——他有点幸灾乐祸这次终于角色对调了。

“我……？”夏洛克说不下去了，眨巴着眼睛满脸惊诧，好似他不太敢相信自己听到的是什么。“约翰，”他再次开口，稳住自己的语调，“我知道你的观察力远不如我来得敏锐，但我不懂你怎么会忽略掉你才是躺在病床上那个的事实。”

“你没回答我的问题。”约翰指出。

他不愿意去想自己为什么会在医院病床上。他不愿意去想为什么在自己问过夏洛克有没有事后高个男子如此惊诧。他不愿意去想自己有多么清楚为什么夏洛克如此痛苦——一旦他专心去想到这一切对夏洛克的影响有多深刻，他就无法不去想到那对自己的影响又有多深。

夏洛克依然深深地凝望着他，似乎完全无话可说，仿佛约翰是他见过最神秘难解的谜题。

夏洛克细致入微的观察从来不曾困扰约翰——要是他觉得困扰那在贝克街他连十五分钟都呆不下去了——但是他现在觉得困扰。因为如今除了夏洛克本身就拼命想要了解一个人所有的欲求之外，他的凝望察看还有另一个更加阴沉的缘由。约翰对夏洛克目光之下蕴含的沉重分量感到烦躁不安，仿佛对方的目光是抵在胡须上的锋利剃刀。

突然之间，约翰不想听到问题的答案了。夏洛克身上什么伤也没有——这很明显，而且他害怕听到夏洛克会说出其他事情。

“好吧，我想我的伤已经弄好啦。”他飞速地说了一句。

夏洛克弹起脑袋向前点了点，阴暗的神色隐约闪过他的双眼，犹如暗影掠过湖面。

约翰想动一动，想挪一挪身子看看伤势处理得如何，但是曾经有多痛的记忆轻易地打消了他的念头。止痛药确保他只隐约觉得有些痛，但他不确定一旦自己动起来效力能不能保持，而自己一点也不想再次亲临炼狱了。

“有水吗？”他问道，喊叫过度的嗓子依旧沙哑得恐怖。

夏洛克像是被电到一般弹跳起来，奔出了约翰的视线范围，让医生不得不稍微坐起好看他跑到哪里去了。结果其实在他床边的桌子上就有一壶冰水和几只塑料杯，那张桌子就一直摆放在他刚才面朝的另一边。

约翰没想到夏洛克会这么想给他找喝的。话又说回来，也可能是他和约翰一样对刚刚的对话感到尴尬，出去找水喝是个简单的逃脱借口。

约翰抓住机会好好地看一眼这间病房——这里比想象中的要豪华多了。首先，这里比普通病房大很多，而且房间角落放了一台电视和DVD机，配套的椅子不是医院里常见的难看量产型，而是看上去真的很舒服的那种。房间远远的另一头有一扇大概是通往浴室的门——私人浴室，不过，反正整间房都已经是私人的了。约翰想医院是不会把强暴案受害者和其他病人安排在一起，避免麻烦——他已经不想在这个问题上继续深究了。

幸好，夏洛克带着水——还有不再让自己思考下去的借口回到了他身边。约翰不自觉地伸出左手去接，接着因为肩上突如其来的刺痛疼得全身一抖。旧伤重新发作提醒他暴君莫里亚蒂的虐待。

约翰换右手去接水，视线与夏洛克利刃般的目光交接，他没有看漏夏洛克眼神投射在左肩时的模样，没有看漏他嘴唇抿紧的模样，显然是思考到了莫里亚蒂故意摧残过他左肩。

要追究的话，右手也没好过多少——他的双腕都一样皮开肉绽，而且他能感觉得到因为自己久久的挣扎而撕裂拉伤的肌肉在火辣辣地疼——但那不过是两桩小事。他绝对不要让人把水送到唇边；他 **不是** 不能自理，而自己也绝不会弄得好像自己是。

约翰边喝着水边听着夏洛克手指无休无止地轻敲椅子扶手弄出的声响。夏洛克的视线一直不停地在约翰身上游移，好像在期待着医生不知何时会自燃起来似的。

约翰尽量慢腾腾地喝光杯子里的水，提心吊胆，这都是因为他不明白那眼神的意味。他对预测夏洛克的反应很在行——好吧，至少十次里能猜中六次，这已经比大多数人夸耀的要厉害多了——但他这次真的猜不透夏洛克的反应。对别人来说，他大概看起来很不耐烦；手指尖无休止的敲击以及时不时瞪在约翰左肩上、如同墙和他过不去时露出的眼神可不是同情的象征。

但约翰可以看到他眼角因为肌肉收紧拉出的皱纹，看得出他手指敲击的速度就是有点太快了，节奏也比起真正的不耐烦要凌乱些，而且他脸上的神情只能称为“痛苦不堪”。约翰知道这是夏洛克式的伤口，如此深切离嘶吼出声只有咫尺之遥。

那，比起其他所有事情，都更加令约翰的肠子揪成一团。他向自己保证过，保证过自己不会让夏洛克知道，保证过自己不会让莫里亚蒂最终得逞，保证过自己不会让夏洛克……受到伤害。然而他失败了。他连半个小时也瞒不过去。

一瞬间自我厌恶感涌起，约翰咬紧牙关压住让喉咙发紧的沮丧。

而在同一瞬间，夏洛克扭头转向门口，约翰只来得及在开门让麦克罗夫特和多诺万进来之前平伏好表情。珈西欧帕娅连个人影也不见——约翰猜她是到别的地方去了，好确保麦克罗夫特该死的‘老大哥’关系网如计划般运作。

约翰忍不住为这念头沉下脸。他还是无比憎恨麦克罗夫特和他擅自给自己打的止痛剂。同时他又感到极度羞耻——麦克罗夫特在众人面前揭开了自己肮脏的、血淋淋的伤疤……但是， **那是** 约翰开口问的。他也许不喜欢这个回答，但他的确是先开口询问的那个，约翰可是个非常负责任的人。

尽管如此，他可从没开口要过止痛剂，也绝不会为麦克罗夫特独断下药心存感激。

“我想我必须道歉，”麦克罗夫特缓和地说，仿佛看穿了约翰的心思。鉴于他也是福尔摩斯，所以那也不是完全没可能的，“我并没有估料到你的反应会是这么的……夸张。”

约翰怒视的力度一刻也没有消减。“以后请牢记，当医生告诉你他们要晕过去了，他们通常都是对的。”

麦克罗夫特仅是歪了歪头，约翰想那已经是最接近妥协的表现了。

除了麦克罗夫特之外，多诺万一直在尽力维持同情和理解的表情，但约翰还是看得出她只想逃离这里，到哪里都好。他可以理解的——自己也不那么想处在同样的场面里。

“我们已经把性侵犯鉴定需要的证据送出去检测了。”她轻声说道。

约翰浑身一顿，全身肌肉突然猛地僵直。他知道所谓的性侵犯鉴定包括了什么，而有谁在做这项工作，有谁在搜检自己的阴毛，收集指甲下的残留物，抽取残留在自己体内的……这种念头……

一时间，他紧紧闭上了双眼，用力咬住舌尖，用那股突然上涌的疼痛掩盖过在脑海里叫嚣的记忆。皮肤因为这番打击发红发紧，伤口随着忆起如何被折磨，忆起莫里亚蒂愉悦的大笑声而疼痛颤抖……

他逼自己睁开双眼，逼自己开口说话。“赌五十镑你们什么都验不出来。”

多诺万发出一声尖利吓人的笑声，虽然那似乎更多的是因为惊讶约翰竟然还能开玩笑。夏洛克的手紧紧抓住了椅子扶手，害约翰开始有点担心他要爆发了。

麦克罗夫特，理所当然的，还是那一副超然的表情，但约翰开始觉得那其实不过是他一贯的表情罢了。

多诺万微妙地不停挪动身子，明显一副局促不安的样子，但看上去好像是想说些什么。约翰望向她，不过那似乎不是个好主意，因为她更加紧张了。

“我是来……”她的声音弱了下去，显然是在重新考虑如何表达，然后再度开口，“我们需要……”

“我大概清楚整套流程是怎样的，”约翰挑明，给人感觉似乎那是常识，“虽然我得承认我没代表这方做过……你想要口供，对吧？”

“对。”多诺万看上去很是痛苦，约翰觉得她有些可怜。他曾经医治过强暴案的受害者，即使自己面对的是陌生人那也够恐怖愤怒恶心的了——他真不敢想象如果面对的是自己认识的人，会是什么感受。

当然，仅是知道要面对的是什么，并不能让自己不害怕说出发生在自己身上一切。把自己经历的一切用语言形容的想法让约翰的手揪紧了病院的毛毯，肌肉因为抵抗缩回床角蜷作一团的冲动而步步紧绷。

“好了，你们两个——出去！”多诺万命令道，突然因为要把夏洛克和麦克罗夫特赶出房间又重新戴上了那副不容分说、强硬的警官面具。

麦克罗夫特，一如既往地平静，大概是明白没有任何政府公文可以让自己留在此处听受害者陈词。又或者，他只是感觉得到如果他不走多诺万是不会开始的——最后的最后，他开始走向门口。

另一方面，夏洛克看上去几乎是恐慌起来了。

那是夏洛克式的恐慌，比起普通正常人更加难以觉察，但是了解他的人都会看得出征兆。夏洛克突然伸出手紧抓住约翰的床沿仿佛已经准备好了一有必要就赖在那不动。眼神不停地在约翰和门口间来回打转，约翰都可以看见他的头脑正在飞速运转，努力想编出个理由好留在这里。

在震惊之中，约翰突然明白了，夏洛克不想离开他身边。

话语不假思索冲出了口。“夏洛克可以留下来。”

三双眼睛转过来望向他，脸上全都带着各种不同的惊讶表情，一时之间约翰不由得得意了一番——不管这股得意有多微弱——自己竟能同时惊倒福尔摩斯两兄弟。

“约翰……”夏洛克脸上的表情异常古怪——好似他指不定到底是该为约翰的精神状态高兴不已还是满怀惊疑。约翰私认为，夏洛克可不是这样的人。

“呃，你大概已经推理出大部分内容了，而且最后肯定会 **不知从哪里** 搞来复印件，”约翰解释说，“所以我们还是把中间的步骤给省了吧。”

他没有说出真正的、发自内心想要夏洛克留下的理由——也许夏洛克才是那个露出几乎称得上是‘分离焦虑’症状的人，但约翰也不觉得自己可以安心地看着夏洛克走出那扇门。他知道在夏洛克陪同之下对着多诺万讲述到底发生了什么既难堪又羞耻，但他是认真的。不管怎样夏洛克都是会知道的……那他宁可夏洛克留在身旁。

“你应该明白我也是一样的。”麦克罗夫特声明道。

“对，拿到这份口供对你来说不过是小菜一碟，”约翰承认，“但我现在非常非常讨厌你，所以你得给我出去。”

麦克罗夫特的脸色一点也没有不高兴——仅仅是微笑着——仿佛他就是在期待约翰这样回答，然后离开，默默地关上身后的门。

多诺万掏出一台录音机，约翰奇异地感激她准备就这样让他说而不是将一切用写的记录下来。笔划上纸张时发出的不绝的沙沙声，以及有谁在一字一字记录他所说的每一句话的念头，就是令他烦躁不已。

女警官显然是想要用友好谨慎的方法领他进入发生了什么的话题，于是他决定替她解围。他向多诺万示意打开录音机，接着开始说话，留意保持自己的音调平稳低沉，如同在述说一件无关紧要的小麻烦，比如轮胎漏气了什么的。

“当时我正在去莎拉家的路上。才走了十分钟就有人用麻醉枪……”

===

夏洛克从来就没怎么对付过强暴案。那些案子，几乎都毫无例外，无聊得要命——通常都是受害者认识的人干的，而且这种暴力案几乎次次证据都多到不用一天他就能演绎推理出谁是犯人。

而现在，夏洛克更加确定自己不想再接任何强暴案了。不是因为案子无聊，而是因为这些案子都会逼他 **记得** 。记得约翰一直死死盯着墙面，拒绝和任何人做任何眼神交流的样子。记得约翰每一次挪动时微弱的抽搐，显然尽管已经用过止痛药伤口还是在疼痛。记得约翰——小心翼翼地用平静无波的音调——描述整个过程让夏洛克恨不得马上找到莫里亚蒂把他强加在约翰身上的痛苦百倍奉还。

约翰的声音因为开始转而详细讲述自己受到的鞭刑（从第二次强暴后开始，虽然夏洛克无比渴望自己能把这从硬盘里永久删除，但他却有预感自己会铭记一生一世）而颤抖了一下，接着夏洛克发现了有一件事情奇异地不协调。约翰的右手放松而平稳，但他的左手却揪住病院毛毯紧到发抖的地步，皮肤苍白得骨骼和指节突出恍如嫩芽。

他不自觉地伸出自己的手，手指在直觉引领下拂过约翰的手背想要抚平他的紧张。约翰畏缩了一下，夏洛克收回手，但下一刻约翰的手却紧紧握上了他。

那是个傻兮兮的、没有实际意义的姿势……但却多少安抚了夏洛克胸中那股奔腾不息的情绪。

约翰一直没有任何停顿、颤音、或者任何管它什么反应，完成了口供。他一次也没有真正看向夏洛克，一次也没有放开他的手。

但是没关系，因为夏洛克也没有放手。


	6. 第六章

录完口供之后，约翰闭上了双眼，深呼吸几次用力咽下几口口水，努力压住把梗在胃部抓挠喉咙的东西吐个一干二净的冲动。

尴尬的沉默笼罩着整个房间。他多希望有谁来说说话，说点什么， **什么都好** ，但除了沉重的气氛以及他自己的呼吸声之外，什么都没有。约翰是想自己打破这片沉默，但在确定自己不会吐或者尖叫或者二者兼有之前，他是不会开口的。

他想让自己冷静下来。他现在是和夏洛克还有多诺万探员一起， **不是** 莫里亚蒂。没错，他是在医院里，但过几天他就可以出院了……

这一刻，约翰的心思瞬时间沉了下来。他就是无法放松心情，走出医院，把一切都抛诸脑后。这世界上不存在把一切修补完美的魔法；他身上会留有烙痕，痛苦不堪、至少会维持六个月的烙痕。他可以回家，但他必须接受一系列的跟踪治疗，还有一大堆的进一步检测。

至少他不需要做HIV测试。约翰知道自己应该害怕自己会从莫里亚蒂身上传染到什么的，但不知为何他一点也不担心。想象莫里亚蒂像人类那样比如传染个什么病给你真是太困难了。

但这些都是后话。勉强冷静了些之后，约翰逼自己面向沉寂的病房，睁开眼睛。

多诺万看上去似乎拼命想走、拼命想逃回她所熟识的世界，但因为觉得自己 **不该不辞而别** 却又不知道说些什么只好留在原处。约翰怀疑是警察那套话在自己这儿派不上用场——那些话都是为了陌生人准备的，为了那些结案之后便被遗忘的人准备的，为了那些只在证物文件上有数面之缘，此后便逐渐消失在记忆里的人准备的。而不是预备给那些你每周至少会见一次的人，预备给那些你会 **亲眼看到** 他们慢慢挣扎着踏上遥遥的艰苦康复之路的人。

另一方面，夏洛克似乎竭尽全力凝固成一具雕像。唯一确定他并不是一座大理石雕像而是一个活生生、会呼吸的人类的，大概只有他握着约翰手的温度以及力度。他完全凝住了，全然面无表情，呼吸和眨眼的频率如此稳定一秒不差仿佛是经过了机器定时操作。

不知为何，这比先前他藏不住的紧绷感更加令人不安。

不知道要做些什么好——如果说他还有什么是 **该做的** 的话——约翰轻轻地握紧了夏洛克的手。

夏洛克弹了一下，脸色一变犹如那碰触刚把他自深深的梦境中拉回现实。他长长久久地凝视约翰，然后目光垂了下来接着移开，好似他一点把握也没有。

夏洛克其实看起来是犹豫不决，约翰不晓得要如何应对。于是他笑了，灿烂的——尽管自己也觉得不对头，觉得好像是带着副石膏面具撑开笑容，碎片块块剥落砸落地板——然后嘲笑他。

“你穿这身棉衣看起来好好笑。”

夏洛克眨眨眼，约翰几乎看得见他内心的齿轮转动好驱散占据内心的事物，跟上约翰想让纠结的气氛活跃起来的思路。

当事态需要情感上的回应而不是理性的回答时，有一件事显然是很有趣的，那就是这时夏洛克头脑工作运转的速度和别人都是一样的。要说的话，其实似乎比别人还转得慢一点。

“他们把我的衣服都拿去存证了，”夏洛克僵硬地说，“他们想分析那上面的粉末成分——顺便一提，粉末完全无害。”

“哦，那不错，”约翰叹了口气，“真高兴知道自己不会因为什么奇毒死在梦乡里。”

“对了！”多诺万大声说，明显感觉到是时机打招呼离开了，“我得回局里了……你想不想打电话或者别的什么给谁？”

约翰花了好一阵子才发觉最后那句轻柔的问句是对自己说的。他略略想了想哈莉，但马上抛掉了这个念头——他和哈莉的关系也没那么好，而且这种事他也不想让对方知道，至少，现在还不想，在一切都还如此鲜明时不想。

所以，不告诉哈莉，接下来约翰就想不到还有谁……

“也许，莎拉？”多诺万温柔地询问。

约翰真想踹自己一脚。她大概已经等了自己好几小时了——天知道她会怎么胡思乱想。

他不想见她——不要以这副面目，不要他躺在病床上而对方在一旁小心翼翼不要流露出同情——但她至少应该知道自己没有死在哪条小巷里。

和莎拉分手的念头突然浮在约翰心里——他不能昧着良心把莎拉牵涉进来。他不是说莎拉不够坚强和他一起面对一切……而是他们之间的关系还不够坚强。他们对彼此的了解还不够深入，不足以互相扶持度过难关而不会摧毁彼此。

至少，如果他现在结束这段关系，有些事还能够挽回。莎拉会反对的，那是当然，但不会很强烈——他们在一起的时间还没有长到投入真正的感情——至少这样他们还能忍受彼此出现在视野里。

多诺万依然期待地望着他，约翰这才发觉自己还没有真正地给出答案。

“莎拉她……她至少应该知道我在哪儿，”他对她说，嗓音模糊不清，“但我比较……你能不能别……”

幸好，多诺万明白他想说些什么，她微笑了一下——紧巴巴的一个苦笑，显然是用力挤出来的——没有说一个字，用力点头表示她会谨慎处理的，那动作神态约翰无比熟悉；当自己诊治有难言之隐的病人时自己总会表现得如出一辙。

“我会告诉她你还活得好好的，”女警官柔和地说，“我会……你想不想找人来……呃，陪你说说话？”

这个问题令约翰的感激退去了一点，他摇头——那用力的微幅抽搐比起确切的动作更像是神经痉挛。“不是现在。”

多诺万点点头离开了，默默地关上身后的门。

约翰明白自己最终还是要面对心理导师的， **他明白** ，但只是……不是现在。他不想有陌生人闯进他的病房盘问自己对此有什么感受——他只想自己呆着。全世界都给他滚开就好。

夏洛克除外。约翰乐意夏洛克留在原处。

他还在握着夏洛克的手，略略思考了一番自己是否应该放手，但转瞬间就抛弃了这念头。约翰喜欢这样的碰触；和夏洛克的紧密相连让他安心，再说，如果夏洛克有什么意见的话，约翰相信他现在就会提出来了。

不过前提是他还有留意到这件事——夏洛克的脸又露出了那种在他十分努力思考时会出现的遥远、集中得发狂的表情。

“夏洛克？”

“我和他不一样。”

约翰咽了口口水，舌头舔过牙齿尽力润泽自己忽然发干的嘴巴。夏洛克说的是谁根本毫无疑问。

“我知道。”他静静地回答。

“他说我和他一样，”夏洛克语调诡异，飘渺无力，仿佛他没有意识到自己把话说了出口，“咨询罪犯，咨询侦探，他还说——”

“好吧，他是错的，”这一点约翰无论如何也绝无疑问，“我的意思是，你人是有点怪，有时候也真的很混蛋，但你和他绝不相同。”

夏洛克抬头看他，眼底神色怪异——好似他真的无比担忧，“你怎么知道呢？我是高功能反社会分子，别人骂我残酷无情的次数也数不清……你怎么知道呢？”

夏洛克声音里那微弱的绝望和词句之下藏匿的伤痛让约翰胸中的某些事物忽地一抽。

“你和……莫里亚蒂绝不类同，”约翰思索自己在念出那名字之前的停顿是不是太明显了，那名字在嘴里里遗留下酸涩的滋味，令他的脉搏加速跳动，但他不愿意回避那个名字——毕竟，那不过是一个词而已。“也许你可以变得残酷无情，但那……我不知道，比起其他东西，你会觉得残酷无趣。你不乐在其中。”

他苦皱了脸，随着记忆烙过脑海一阵颤抖蔓上脊椎，如同被浇了一大桶冰水。“他……他乐在其中。他残忍是因为他喜欢，因为他沉溺其中无法自拔……大概是这样。”阴沉难听的笑声从约翰的嘴里爆发，感觉好像是在吐出什么毒素。

约翰知道自己对莫里亚蒂的评价是对的。强暴别人对莫里亚蒂来说可能是新鲜事，但施虐绝对不是——他小时候大概就是那种，只为好玩而对蝴蝶和可爱毛茸茸的小生物做出残忍到无法形容的事情的小孩。

这番念头令约翰此刻双腕再次没由来地疼痛，回忆起那扣住手腕的手铐，锋利的边缘磨破皮肤。回忆起那缚在关节处分开双腿的绳索，那堵在双唇间塞满嘴巴不让他反抗的塞口布……

修长的手指握紧了约翰的手，一瞬间好像一鞭将他打回现实世界。

夏洛克的表情中流露的某些东西告诉他高个男子疑心自己的心神飘到了哪里。“约翰……”

约翰摇了摇头，想要平伏脑内仍然不断回荡的、尖锐疯狂的笑声。想要驱走驻留在内心边缘的记忆，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他觉得恶心，觉得怒不可遏，突然再也无法忍受下去。

“我想洗澡。”

夏洛克毫不惊讶地接受了他牛头不对马嘴的回答。“这样好吗？”

“大概不好，”约翰承认，“但是我不在乎。”

他不晓得绑在自己身上的哪种绷带，怀疑这些绷带能不能防水。更别提滚烫流动的热水会对伤口造成怎样的刺激了。

但现在一切都无所谓。休养可以再等——他现在只想要感到洁净。

他半是期待夏洛克会反对，但对方只是望了约翰好一段难堪的时间，然后点点头，接着眉毛一拧一脸担忧。

“你……走得动吗？”

一瞬间约翰对夏洛克竟然认为他没法自理燃起一股狂躁的无名火。接着他提醒自己，夏洛克曾经见到他因为止痛药而在路中央倒下。

“我会的，”约翰阴沉地回答。

他逼自己把手抽离夏洛克的抓握——他的手指不知怎的就是不愿意放开——然后抓住床沿，撑住自己坐起来。

好痛，但是比起之前的痛楚，这算是在公园散步了。虽然是这样，过了好一段时间后约翰才将双脚挪下床试图站起来。他清楚自己的双脚是能够支撑自己的重量的，但是脚现在却不停危险地发抖。肌肉和筋腱在自己强制挪步之下抽痛起来。犹犹豫豫地一步接一步，他靠近了浴室门。

当然，他双脚的颤抖不可能逃离夏洛克的慧眼。“约翰……”

“我没事！”他吼出声。

夏洛克没有拆穿约翰的弥天大谎，勉强克制住自己跟在他后面走到浴室，在他背后团团转像是全世界最婆妈的老母鸡。

医生感激夏洛克没有扶他或者试图帮忙撑住自己；他不认为自己能够受得了。他最不想要的就是别人的帮助。

这让他在意识到自己需要有人帮他解下绷带的时候更觉得自己恬不知耻。一时间，约翰心里天人交战了起来；是要夏洛克帮忙还是让他去叫护士？

但到了最后，他也别无选择。“夏洛克，你能帮我一下吗？”

大概正准备候在门外的夏洛克看起来很是惊讶，约翰匆忙声明。

“我只是需要有人帮我把绷带从背后解下来。”

夏洛克的表情再度沉淀下来，他的头猛地往下一点再抬高，仿佛肌肉僵硬得无法让他点头。

约翰打开浴室的门，示意夏洛克踏进来。

===

夏洛克以为自己已经准备好面对约翰身上的伤口了。他已经见过衣服上的血痕，甚至偷偷瞄过一眼约翰的伤势报告上长得要命的伤口清单，所以他以为真正面对的伤口不会比他想象中的更要糟糕。

他错了。

没有任何事物可以让他准备好面对约翰在他解下对方病服时紧张的模样。他的肩膀因为压制有人站在自己背后的不适感而缩了起来。夏洛克没有预料到，在看见约翰紧抓手边已经发皱的病服仿佛极欲挽留最后一丝的矜持时，自己的胸中拼命挤压的情感。

而且他绝对也还没准备好 **亲眼看见** 莫里亚蒂的所作所为。

他有预料到那些缝合的伤痕——黑色的缝线将约翰的皮肤合在一起。他有预料到那大块大块的纱布——覆盖在每一处皮肉绽开却又不够大够深得需要缝合的伤口。他甚至有预料到那些夹杂各种青紫的狭长红痕将身体点缀成一幅抽象画。

他只是没有预料到那数目。

约翰的背，被缝痕、瘀伤以及穿插在其中的白色纱布和绷带摧毁得凌乱不堪。当场就把他冻结在原处，肚子一阵抽搐，威胁着要把胃里的东西吐个一干二净。

“你只要把纱布除去就好了——缝针的地方撑得住。”约翰指示他，语气好像是在说截肢不用下麻醉剂就好了。

夏洛克告诉自己自己所感受到的那股迟疑既荒谬又毫无依据，强迫自己把手伸向约翰颈肩交接处的那块白色方形纱布。夏洛克的手指触上了约翰的肌肤时他躲了躲，一阵几不可察的颤栗抖过全身让夏洛克缩回手仿佛被烫到了一般。

“我很好，”约翰哑声说道，但夏洛克听得出他声音里的抖动——现在的约翰可比先前‘好’不了多少。

但就算如此也不能改变任何事；约翰是铁了心要去洗澡，而夏洛克也铁了心想见到无论约翰想做什么，他都做得到。于是他保持沉默，只是再一次把手伸向纱布。

在接下去恍如无尽的几分钟内，夏洛克无比憎恨着自己的头脑。憎恨它认出约翰肩上狭长的淤青是指痕。憎恨它辨认出环绕在约翰臀部的淤青几乎和他肩上的一样。憎恨它观察到至少有两道咬痕将来很可能会留疤。

某种意义上夏洛克在揭掉最后一块纱布之后庆幸自己终于有借口不再看下去了。但那也就意味着他不再有理由留在这里，而约翰已经开始不舒服地轻扭身子频频吞咽口水，仿佛他很想把夏洛克扔出门但出于礼貌不能吭一声。

夏洛克什么也没有说便离开了，门关上后大概没过三秒就响起了水声。

每一次眨眼他都能看见约翰的背，好似那景象已然烙在眼皮上。但他没有嘶吼也没有叫喊，甚至没有像见到约翰陷入可怕的梦靥时那样用力捶墙。

他坐在椅子上，闭上双眼，只是呼吸。此刻他专注于胸口的一起一伏，让头脑不停运转，思绪不断飞闪而过犹如跑道上奔驰的赛车。快要成形的莫里亚蒂捕猎计划不停在脑里打转，但其余的思绪却还是不放弃计算约翰的康复时长，不放弃闪回约翰伤口的模样；双腕的血、臀部的淤青，缀在背上的鞭痕、肩上和脖颈上凌乱的咬痕……

夏洛克的呼吸痛苦地哽住了，他用力再度平伏自己。这件事比情理中的要艰难多了；他的双眼感觉到一阵灼热，双颊奇怪的滚烫，喉咙紧涩发肿。

门锁咔嗒一声响，夏洛克睁开眼睛，眨了好几次眼才使模糊的视野清晰起来。

麦克罗夫特和雷斯垂德推门而进，两个人都用几乎称得上是震惊的表情盯着他看（当然雷斯垂德的表情要比麦克罗夫特的夸张多了）。

“你想干什么，雷斯垂德？”夏洛克问道，并不太惊讶自己的声音沙哑了。

“我本想替你录口供的，但我……我想那可以等一等再说。”雷斯垂德说道，声音带上了从未有过的犹疑。

探长用除了跑走之外最快的速度离开了病房。

“他怎么了？”夏洛克不愿意真正面对兄长抛出问题——他相信就算自己是对着整个房间问，麦克罗夫特也会明白他的意思的。

麦克罗夫特道出的回答严肃又认真，只有那开口前的迟疑暴露出了他的不安。“夏洛克……我最后一次看见你真正地哭起来是你八岁的事——我严重怀疑雷斯垂德见都没有见过。”

夏洛克第一反应是冲自己的哥哥冷哼一声。哭泣，如同绝大多数的情绪反应一样，是可以控制的，是他 **可以** 控制的——他从来不会无缘无故地哭泣， **从来** ……

但他忆起自己如何感觉到眼睛灼热，视野如何变得模糊，他本能地抬起手碰脸。

他双颊已湿。

夏洛克把手背压上眼皮，努力夺回对泪腺的控制。

他其实一点也不想说出口。连想一想对麦克罗夫特问这个问题他都觉得无地自容。

“我该怎么办？”

他不知道接下来会怎样。他想找到方法修补一切，但他看不到任何解决之道，这让自己涌起一股恶心的无能为力感。他可是夏洛克•福尔摩斯！他 **最擅长** 的就是解决问题！约翰大概是全世界里他唯一的朋友了……想必他应该能想出办法修补一切的对吧？就像约翰帮他那样帮助约翰？

但是他脑里空白一片。没有突然的灵光一闪，没有电光般泉涌的灵感指明他到底发生了什么事而他又应该怎么办……什么也没有。

“你无法修补一切，夏洛克。”麦克罗夫特说道，语气几近怜悯。

“这一定有什么办法！”夏洛克嘶吼出声。

麦克罗夫特摇头。“不管你说什么做什么，约翰也一样要接受艰难痛苦的考验——我相信，你也一样。你改变不了什么，除了你已经在做的之外再没有其他办法可以帮到他。”

夏洛克哼了一声。

“假如你现在去追捕莫里亚蒂，你只会留下约翰一个人独自面对，”麦克罗夫特语气严肃，“我来追击他。”

一时之间，夏洛克怨毒地期望麦克罗夫特找不到莫里亚蒂。这样夏洛克就可以慢慢享受到折磨死莫里亚蒂的的快感了。

“我确定之后的某段时间里，你会感受到一股难以自拔的内疚，内疚因为自己和约翰的来往才会造成如此的苦果，”麦克罗夫特继续往下说，“抵抗这股内疚吧，我保证这对你帮助医生无半点益处。”

夏洛克止不住对麦克罗夫特的冷言冷语。“那到底我要怎么帮到约翰？”

“你正在做的似乎已有成效了。”

“我在做的？”夏洛克重复了一遍，有一股危险的冲动想朝麦克罗夫特的脸歇斯底里地大笑，“就我 **在做的** ？要这么说的话，我给约翰的安慰还远不如他给我的多——”

“但你在他身边，夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特充满耐心地打断他，“我想这比任何同情都要更加来得有效。”

夏洛克正在搜肠刮肚好理出一个合适的尖酸回答，这时一阵锐利的铃声划破空气。他是真的迷惑了一阵，才想起塞在衣兜里的手机。那只警察没有和衣服一起收走存证的手机，搜查员以为那是夏洛克的私有物。

是莫里亚蒂打来的。

夏洛克不可思议的冷静，他把手机靠在耳边，接了电话。

电话一接通他就开始说话，没有浪费一秒打招呼。“我一定会找上你。我一定会慢慢折磨你到死为止。”

大笑声，得意又恶毒，响彻整条电话线路。“这样就是说，我不用再问你有没有发现我和约翰尼等你的时候都找了些什么乐子啦？”

“麦克罗夫特也会找你，”夏洛克的声音无比冷酷，“要是你想早死早超生的话，最好确保是他找到你。”

“哦，不要玩个人针对嘛夏洛克，”莫里亚蒂叹息，“我不就是忍不住，想弄明白为什么你的小宠物如此诱人吗。再说了，约翰尼小朋友也好久没有享受到这种乐趣了，那些尖叫和呻吟……说真的，我倒觉得他挺喜欢——”

夏洛克听到的下一个声响，是他把手机砸向墙摔了个七零八落时发出的声音。

他站在原地，手还伸着，胸口猛烈地起伏喘气仿佛刚刚追着谁跑过了大半个伦敦城，他觉得迷惑。他以前从来都能控制自己，从来都清楚自己在做什么，提前好几步做好计划。但今晚，他不自觉地说了话，完全没有经过自己任何努力便流下泪来，而要不是听见手机摔碎声自己都没发觉自己把手机砸了。

他到底怎么了？

但这不是现在的问题。夏洛克知道这没有道理，不合逻辑而且毫无意义，但谁也不能阻止他穿过房间狠狠地用脚后跟将碎片碾进地板。

他不停地碾着踩着直到没有一块残余碎片大得过邮票，无比希冀自己能就这样轻易地把莫里亚蒂碾得连渣都不剩。

===

约翰既没有擦也没有搓自己的皮肤。他连沐浴露都没有碰。仅仅是坐在水雾中，任其漫过身体。

也许只要他在这里呆得够久，这份热度、这池清水、这阵水汽就可以把所有东西都冲走，将他洗涤的干干净净。

他还是感觉得到他……

他还是感觉得到响亮地打在背上的皮带，皮肤火辣辣地烧灼。他还是感觉得到莫里亚蒂的牙齿抵在颈上，缓缓、无情地咬进肉里。他还是感觉得到对方的侵入，那股将他身体撕裂开的痛楚……

温暖的水击打滑落脸庞，约翰不清楚自己到底有没有哭泣。

而那，说真的，正是一切的关键。


	7. 第七章

约翰在医院里已经呆了三天了，他开始好奇夏洛克到底有没有走出过这个房间。他醒的时候夏洛克在，一天都在走来走去，不停演绎推理护士姑娘的故事一路抱怨医院这不好那不好，直到约翰入睡时他也未曾离开。而当约翰半夜自噩梦中或是因阴魂不散的恶毒笑声惊醒时，夏洛克就在他床边，双眼凝望着约翰。

他只见夏洛克睡着过一次。那是凌晨两点左右，他刚刚从安逸得不可思议的睡梦中醒来（头天打的麻醉药和之后别人强制要求的小息把他的生物钟都给打乱了），发现夏洛克在床边的椅子上睡着了。他的那种睡姿要是放在别人身上约翰一定会担心得不得了，但是夏洛克躺倒蜷在沙发和饭桌上的姿势早就让约翰认定这个人的脊椎肯定是橡胶做的。夏洛克的双腿屈了起来埋进胸口，头同时不知怎么弄地靠在了椅子扶手上。

约翰不由自主地笑了一下——他老是在好奇夏洛克到底有没有在睡觉，且不论自己有多同意夏洛克不像人，发现他还是个人类总是让自己高兴的。

这时，他才觉察到夏洛克的手搭在他的膝盖上。他之前都没有发觉；夏洛克靠向床、倾向自己或者之类的姿势都不是那么明显。高个男子以一个奇妙的姿势蜷在椅子里，手脚屈起来好像他想把自己的身体对折。只有他的右手伸了出来，手掌搭在约翰的腿上。既没有抓住也没有握住，只是搭在那，犹如在确认约翰还在他身边。

约翰自己也还在半梦半醒之间，不想惊醒对方——他只是小心翼翼地把自己的手放在了夏洛克的手上，再度闭眼沉入梦乡。

五个小时之后他醒了过来，惊讶地发现夏洛克没有动过。虽然不停点地的脚暴露了他的焦躁，但他的手依然还在约翰的掌下——尽管他现在伸手的姿势维持得有些尴尬。

“你完全都不用回家的吗？”约翰问道，用一种宣布自己醒了的口吻。

夏洛克在约翰的声音把自己拉离思考时身体微微地震了一下，他弯了弯嘴。“没有，不用。”

约翰顺着思路往下思考得出结论。“拜托你告诉我至少你有洗澡。”

“你睡着的时候我有洗。”夏洛克说道，表情快恼了。

“那吃的呢？”

夏洛克不说话了，约翰眯起眼。“你有吃东西的对吧？要是你敢给我饿了三天——”

“我有吃东西。”夏洛克小声咕哝道，语气挺顽固。

约翰回想了一番，记起似乎在夏洛克对医院的一大堆抱怨里有提到过伙食糟糕透顶，再加上最近约翰的胃口也不怎么好，他大概猜得出夏洛克是从哪里找到吃的过活。

“你 **一直都在** 吃我的剩菜？”

“你貌似也没打算吃。”

“你应该吃多一点，”约翰责怪他，不过话语背后其实也没有多少怒气。他都要放弃了——只要他还有在 **吃点什么** 就好，至于到底吃的是什么自己都无力教训他了。

“一切尽在我的掌握之中。”

关于夏洛克的饮食习惯这些话都听过多少遍了？回想起他们以前的争辩，快乐拂过约翰犹如一阵轻风。

他的笑声感觉紧涩又不对头，好似他已经忘记了要怎么笑似的。

“你怎么可以一直留在这的？要知道医院可是有项小规定叫做‘访问时间’的，而且你一直无视医生护士他们也会对你不满。我是该认为这是麦克罗夫特的功劳呢，还是这都是因为你一直往工作人员轰炸推理直到他们吓到怕的结果？”

约翰竟然会认为麦克罗夫特打了几个电话或是下令怎么怎么样来控制全世界，这令夏洛克相当不高兴。

“为什么你要砸碎那只手机？”他突然问道。

他这两天在医院里时不时就会突然问夏洛克这个问题，希望能够得到一个答案。但夏洛克一次也没有回应过，所以约翰也不抱太大的希望，不过他还是坚持在问。

三天前，等他终于从浴室里出来后，就发现夏洛克坐在椅子上而雷斯垂德站在他面前。后者还不停地一边挥舞着一只物证袋——里面是一堆小塑料块和粉色的胶皮——一边失控地大声嚷嚷。显然是夏洛克把莫里亚蒂送给他的粉色手机砸成了碎片，证物被破坏雷斯垂德可一点都高兴不起来。

想到那只手机就不可避免地会想到莫里亚蒂，约翰让自己停止思考——今天到现在为止都过得很好，至少在未来的一个小时之内他都不要记起为什么自己会躺在病床之上。

不过他终究还是 **会** 记起来的，当然他会。当你躺在病床上的时候，其实 **除了回忆之外** 也没什么好做的了，这三天他就是这么过来的。一堆警察和医生把他团团围住就好像要把他困住似的——他们都好心、充满同情而且绝对是出于好意，但他们真的不过是在提醒约翰发生了什么事而已。

伤口复原麻痒难止就好似他还需要其他东西来提醒自己似的。他一直都好想挠手腕和背脊，不过这欲望很容易就抑制住了；他劳损的肌肉眼下又紧又硬，连动一动都难。而且只要他一动左肩的神经就一抽一抽地不断顺着手臂发出刺痛。

约翰知道一支止痛药就可以让自己好受些，但是他拒绝用任何止痛药。那些药都让他觉得自己又困又笨，漫过全身的困倦感有点太过容易让他联想到被迷晕的感觉了。

他不喜欢那些药物，他不喜欢所有人都在自己周围小心翼翼，仿佛喷向他的呼吸力度稍微大一点他就要碎裂开来……约翰只想回家。

而且他会回去的。昨晚约翰已经决定好了，要是今天他还不能出院，他就要违背医嘱回家。

这其实还挺好笑的。他以前总以为这么做的人都是自讨苦吃的笨蛋，但如今他终于明白为什么会有人如此渴望逃出医院了。况且，现下医院真的不能再为他多做着什么了——这只不过是躺倒然后等待痊愈，而如果能回到贝克街的话约翰感觉会更加、更加良好的。

这也不是说他完全不晓得变通——如果他把缝合线弄断了或者又开始血流不止的话，他还是会回医院的。

反正夏洛克会帮他达成目标的。

约翰正张口想告诉夏洛克他应该怎样帮自己离开医院，这时他发觉夏洛克——又一次——完全没有注意到方才闪过约翰脑海里的所有念头。他还在瞪着墙。

其实约翰也不是很惊讶；如果在提到手机的事后夏洛克没有装作没听见的话，那他八成会盯着那些不小心惹到他的那些墙呀、窗子呀或者约翰的病历报表还有其他玩意儿看。有些时候他还会厥起上唇，看起来不太像是不高兴……而好像是在考虑些什么。

约翰让自己开口说话，庆幸自己的喉咙现在几乎快全好了。“夏洛克，有件事我想让你帮帮忙……”

===

两个小时之后，约翰坐在轮椅上踏上归途，感觉到真正微笑的幻影在嘴角萦绕。他没有真的笑出来——肌肉似乎都快萎缩了，不能一如约翰记忆中那般重新运作，就好像神经受损了似的——但那股感觉并未消散。

约翰是不太高兴要坐轮椅，但他懂自己要见好就收。要是医院肯放自己回家，那他就得忍着让别人用轮椅推自己去出租车站台。通常这是护士小姐的工作，但是夏洛克对此的反应很是吓人。事实上是，自约翰‘归他照顾’的那一刻起夏洛克就一直很吓人。他抨击约翰的饭菜营养价值简直是渣，人身攻击这里的医生护士工作不够格，如果这是其他人的话，约翰会说那简直是 **保护过度** 。

穿过走廊的时候约翰觉得脖子后面刺刺的很不舒服——大家都一直向他侧目，而他甩不掉那股所有人都知道了真相的感觉。甩不掉那股‘强暴’二字就像是以血红墨水印制、染色的标牌和烙印横陈在肉体之上的感觉，那股所有人都能一眼看穿他的感觉。约翰知道这很可笑，知道这只是自己多疑……但他就是有这种感觉。

“你要知道，我把鱼养死了。”

约翰往后仰起头看夏洛克的脸，“你还养过鱼？”

夏洛克点点头，虽然倒着看很难辨认，但是约翰觉得他看起来……很担忧。“那年我八岁，我忘记了喂鱼，于是它死了。”

约翰不太确定自己应该回答什么。“呃……真可惜你的鱼死了？”

“当时我正在做一个系列实验，我很……全情投入。”夏洛克语气有些谨慎，说道。

约翰大概知道是怎么回事了；自从医生告诉夏洛克约翰现在由他负责了之后对方就一直胆战心惊的。他觉得大概人们鲜少会把自己的身体健康交托给夏洛克照顾。

“夏洛克，我不会有事的——跟你的鱼不同，要是我需要些什么的话，我会告诉你的。”

夏洛克还是一副坐立难安的模样。“虽然如此，但你真的不想要其他比较有经验的……在这方面比较有经验的人来照顾你？比如莎拉？”

说出最后一句时夏洛克的脸苦了一下，表情几乎是对预想中的场景感到难受。

约翰自己也只是勉强忍住才没有苦脸。莎拉来探访过两次了，而且两次的气氛都尴尬难熬。约翰得到夏洛克的帮助把病历报表收起来好让她弄不清到底为什么他会住院，莎拉好像是误会他被人严刑拷打了。那至少对了一部分——约翰清楚自己身上变成黄绿色的淤青肯定看起来也就是那么一回事。

他们之间的对话既不自然又充斥着相对无言的停顿，约翰内心某部分不愿意在自己仍在病床上时和她谈分手——他只是觉得仍未到时候。如果他要和莎拉分手，他希望那时他可以双脚站好直视她的眼睛说出来。

“不。”约翰只好回答他。

“我知道你不想让她知道——”

“不只如此，”约翰打断他，觉得有必要澄清一点——莎拉 **不会** 牵扯进来，“我正要和她分手。”

夏洛克意味深长地沉默了一阵，接着。“为什么？”

“现在分比以后分好，”约翰回答，故作轻松。任何一个与分手有关的念头都不可避免地唤醒他的记忆，忆起究竟他为何要结束这段关系，让他的胃翻腾全身再度起鸡皮疙瘩。

“为什么你觉得你必须要和她分手？”夏洛克问道，小心翼翼注意自己的用词。

约翰叹了口气投降，只好把一切都和自己的朋友说个清楚——夏洛克可不是那种随随便便放你过关的人。

“我们之间的关系不够坚强，”约翰最终说道，“我们只不过是约会了几周而已；我们之间还未牢固得足以……面对这一切。我不想拖她下水。”

这个解释也许有点过于简单，但他知道一旦涉及到情感问题夏洛克就需要些这样的解释。约翰以为这就可以满足夏洛克的好奇心了，但下一秒他就打消了这个想法，同时大感惊讶，因为他听见背后传来一声短促的吸气声，夏洛克好像很痛苦。

他再次仰头，去看那双已经变得犹如风暴前的伦敦天空般阴暗的银色眼睛。

“我跟你说，约翰，快把你那些‘把别人拖下水’的念头都给我丢掉，”夏洛克恼火地说，“如果你有想一想你觉得这种话我忍得——”

“我不是在说你！”约翰脱口而出，纠正夏洛克的曲解，“我不会离开 **你** ！”

他没有深究为什么这感觉比起是在安抚朋友更像是在安抚另一半，继续解释。

“我们……我们之间更加牢固，”约翰真诚地说，接着他用力挤出一个微笑，“而且再说，我可不晓得没有我你会不会饿死。”

夏洛克没有还以笑容。“就是说拥有几个月友谊的朋友比起约会了几周的女朋友更好？你的意思是关系越长久就越‘牢固’？”

“多多少少吧，”约翰不想继续剖析为什么他信任夏洛克多于一个训练有素的医师，摆正脸于是他就不必看着夏洛克的双眼说话，“也因为……呃，我们就是那么契合无间，我以前可从没有试过。”

“我也没有。”夏洛克轻声低喃，声音如此轻柔使那回答更像是无心之语。

不知为何，这句承认温暖了约翰的心，他又仰起头想看夏洛克脸上的表情。高个男子看起来心事重重，近乎……惆怅？

约翰把手抬过肩膀——有点痛，不过值了——轻轻拍了拍夏洛克的手。“不要担心。我们会好好的。”

这一刻，约翰自己几乎都要相信了。

===

夏洛克有时会思考到底是约翰身上的什么能让对方如此轻易就能够看穿自己。他知道在别人眼里—— **正常人** 眼里——约翰的推测不过是瞎猫撞上死老鼠，有时甚至是差了十万八千里，但毕竟夏洛克素来就以行事神秘难测为己任。对别人，他很成功，但对约翰……对约翰，就好像没有什么成效。

有些时候还是有成效的，一点点的演技或者约翰一向惊叹的推理揭示过程都能让约翰吃惊。而其他时候夏洛克就得在脑海里回放对话，好确认自己没有真的把想法和目的都大声说了出来，约翰太了解他了。通常那都是快乐的——夏洛克从未遇到过另一个像约翰那样了解他的人，去掉麦克罗夫特的话大概是没有了——但有时这真的是如此出乎意料，如此前所未有，几乎要让他抓狂了。

就像是现在。像约翰说他在夏洛克的照顾之下会很好的时一样。他好像全然无视了夏洛克才刚告诉过他，上一个在自己照顾之下的生物可是挂掉了的事实。

为人所信任，这对夏洛克来说是相当崭新的体验。

尽管如此，他还是觉得有必要提醒约翰，可以照顾他的更好人选多得难以计数，莎拉是其中的一个；想必任何一个正常人都会想要由医生照顾而不是反社会分子照顾的才对？在莎拉探访期间约翰的确是特别不自在，但夏洛克以为这都是对她隐瞒真相的压力所致。

他没有想到过约翰打算要结束这段关系。

夏洛克毫不留情地掐灭自己内心在听到约翰要和莎拉分手时瞬间迸发出的幸福火苗。他很清楚到底为什么约翰认为自己应该这么做，而那原因并不是什么开心事；反之，这原因让他觉得恶心难受。

他还是问出口了，发现自己在听到约翰表示不愿‘把别人拖下水’时，必须拼命才能抑制住自己想拳打什么的冲动，他的意思好像是发生在自己身上的事情把他摧毁成了什么瑕疵品。约翰并未受到玷污——没错，莫里亚蒂是伤了他（如果还有什么可说的话，那就是莫里亚蒂会为此付出沉重的代价），但他并没有改变到约翰的本质。

约翰艰难地想和他开玩笑，但他笑不出来，因为那一点也不好笑；没有约翰他不会饿死，但他一定不会好过。某种程度上而言，这挺可笑的——以前没有约翰陪伴的时候，他对自己的人生满意至极，但如今只是想一想要重回那种生活都会让他全身充满了近乎是恐惧的情感。在这几个月里，约翰•华生如同某种神秘的疾病侵入了夏洛克的世界，致命、易染、毁天灭地。

就好像约翰感受得到夏洛克的沮丧一样，尽管显然身体还是疼痛不利索，他还是扭过身子拍拍夏洛克的手。夏洛克有股冲动想要抓起他的手指把手交握在一起，这股冲动险些让他窒息。

“不要担心，我们会好好的。”

夏洛克知道这是真的。因为在满身的伤痕与眼里的阴霾之下，约翰仍旧是约翰，不曾改变；闪亮、坚不可摧、绝对的荣光四射。

“噢，夏洛克，还有？”约翰突然开口，仿佛刚刚想起了什么，“为什么你要砸碎那只手机？”


	8. 第八章

夏洛克都快要得意起来了——约翰回到家度过的第一天比他预料中的要好得多了。赫德森太太欢迎他们回来，在他们身边折腾来折腾去了好一阵子直到约翰的笑容快要僵住，夏洛克只好把她赶了出去。他甚至还努力严格遵照约翰的医嘱规定煮了一锅稀汤，而且只是稍微煮焦了一点点而已。

喝完汤之后约翰想接着看平时看的那套无聊的电视秀，不过他只撑着看到一档座谈节目的一半就在沙发上睡着了。

夏洛克觉得也许‘照顾约翰’这事儿没有想象中那般困难，于是他去了洗澡，认真地考虑到底应该给出什么样的理由解释自己为什么要砸碎那只粉色手机。约翰很少会对事情刨根问底，但一旦他开始追究了，他就不会放弃追问。

约翰会再问的。他会一直问到夏洛克给他答案。

答案其实夏洛克自己也不清楚自己给不给得了。他自己也都不知道为什么要砸碎那只手机。他只是坐在椅子上，听着莫里亚蒂的声音传出听筒……

**“……那些尖叫和呻吟……说真的，我倒觉得他挺喜欢……”**

锐痛打断了他的思路，夏洛克发现自己握拳握得太紧连手都在发抖，指甲刺进了掌心。他深呼吸几次，放松自己的肌肉，张开双手。

事情太费解了。夏洛克以前从来没有对那些侮辱人的话那么气愤，因为这一点意义都没有。他也从来没有仅仅因为几个字——显然毫无根据简直可笑的几个字——如此愤怒， **怒不可遏** 。

约翰是体贴的人。他会理解 **为什么** 别人要做这样那样的事，他是定义是与非的分界线。夏洛克清楚只要他复述一遍那次恶心的对话给约翰听，他一定会理解为什么自己砸碎那只手机。

同时夏洛克也很清楚，自己是永永远远——只要他还活着——都不会告诉约翰莫里亚蒂说了些什么。

这就意味着他得编出一个不同的理由，而这个理由约翰得会信才行。通常没有比这更简单的事了——必要时夏洛克是个出色的演员和成功的骗子，但约翰一向都很难骗倒。隐瞒消息，说一些小小的、所谓的‘善意的’谎言好像都能过关，但大谎就……夏洛克都不知道自己是哪里露出了马脚，但约翰好像就是 **知道** 自己在说谎。

一路上还在思考着，夏洛克拽过浴袍急急忙忙冲回客厅。这股急切毫无逻辑可言，这他自己也知道，但他心里不由自主地惦记着这三天里约翰都没有离开过他五英尺范围，而上一次他离开自己视线的时候，莫里亚蒂抓住了他，还……

如果说夏洛克在看见约翰仍旧蜷缩在沙发上时心头涌上的安心感有点太强烈的话……唔，这也不是什么大问题，不是吗？

而且这股安心感也没有持续多久，夏洛克发觉约翰在发出一种奇怪的，听起来快要窒息的声响，好像他噎住了似的。

夏洛克两大步跨过房间发现约翰还在沉睡中，他倒抽了一口气，对方在做噩梦。但那并不同于夏洛克见过的任何一种情况。他为了案子曾经去过睡眠治疗中心观察那些深受噩梦之苦的人，而大部分人，在鲜活的噩梦里挣扎反抗的时候，都有做动作或者是发出声音的倾向。虽然那也算不上人们通常形容的‘翻来滚去’或者是‘尖声大叫’，但他们的确有抽搐、叫出声。

约翰没有。他完完全全一动不动，肤下的肌肉紧绷，僵硬得和钢索一样。他的下巴紧合，牙关咬紧，发出一股微弱、快要窒息的声音仿佛即使是在睡梦中都想要让自己保持安静。

一时间，夏洛克手足无措了。约翰看起来是在做噩梦，但情况和夏洛克见过的完全不同，于是……他该叫醒对方吗？他还应该做些什么呢？当朋友不声不响不动不作地做着噩梦的时候，有什么特别应对措施吗？

他不知道……直到他突然醒悟了。约翰很可能是梦到了莫里亚蒂，所以他的肢体动作反映了他在梦中的行动，三天以前他的行动。

约翰在对多诺万探员录口供的时候，详尽地描述了莫里亚蒂的行为，莫里亚蒂的反应，但对自己的情况只字不提。现在夏洛克知道是为什么了。莫里亚蒂强暴他的时候，约翰竭尽了他所能让自己一动不动，保持安静。

这想法让夏洛克胸口一痛，好似肋骨在寸寸收紧。但现在不是自我反省的时候。

“约翰！”他声音尖锐地叫，屈膝轻轻摇约翰的肩膀（看好确定自己抓的是没受伤的那边肩膀），“约翰，醒醒！ **约翰！** ”

约翰的眼睛猛地一睁，而接着夏洛克下一件反应过来的事就是，自己手脚大开躺在了地板上，疼痛在颧骨上迸发。

约翰揍了他。

夏洛克倒是挺惊叹的。约翰才刚刚醒，方才还是一副难以发尽全力的姿势……可他还是成功地一拳把夏洛克揍趴在地上。但是话又说回来，夏洛克一直都清楚约翰的身手比他看上去的要矫健多了。

“ **夏洛克？** ”约翰气喘吁吁，声音里透着不可置信，“你做什……哦， **该死** ……”

即使肌肉酸痛约翰的动作也快得不可思议。最后一个音节才刚落地他就已经一把把夏洛克拽了起来，一只颤抖的手握住他的下巴，把夏洛克的脸颊移应向光。

“是我干的对不对？靠，夏洛克，你不能就这么……对不起，我不是故意的……”

夏洛克敏锐地觉察到尽管约翰百分百愿意对敌人诉诸暴力，他却很害怕伤害自己的朋友，无论这有多意外。

“还好似乎没有断，”约翰喃喃，还在用颤抖的手指稳住夏洛克的脸，“你动下巴的时候会痛吗？”

“那真是厉害，”夏洛克评价道，“这是在军队里学的还是你自己开发的？我得承认你一开始说的时候，我还不信你真能打断麦克罗夫特的下巴，不过这项新的证据表明——”

“夏洛克，‘新的证据’？”约翰声音嘶哑，不敢相信，“天哪，我 **揍了** 你！”

“这事实太明显了，看来把你从噩梦中叫醒、摇你起来大概不是好主意。”

“大概不是，”约翰低声说，他的手还在抖。

一股难受的震惊上涌，夏洛克发现颤抖的不仅只是约翰的手——他的全身都在微颤，仿佛皮肤之下正在发生一场大地震。“约翰？”

“没事！”约翰急急低语，脸色苍白，“我没事，没事，什么问题也没有……”

约翰闭上双眼痛苦地吞咽口水，用战栗着的喉咙深深地吸气。夏洛克立即进入警戒状态。“约翰，怎——？”

约翰紧紧闭上眼睛，好像薄薄的眼皮能够隔绝全世界。“夏洛克，不要……我不可以……”

又是一口深呼吸，像是约翰试图用意志力把恐惧和肾上腺素逼出体内。“我需要你不再说下去。我需要你转回去看电视，像你平时那样冲电视怪叫。 **求你** 。”

夏洛克不知道这有什么意义，但最后加的那句‘求你’——声音感觉支离破碎，好似在用脏兮兮的琴弓拉小提琴——让他在反应过来之前就已经坐回了自己的椅子上。

有意思。在约翰的所有要求之中，好像只要他用那种语气请求他，用那种暗示着如果他不听的话医生就会破裂成碎片的语气请求他的话，他就没有办法拒绝。

所以他调高了音量，不停剧透白痴谋杀案的剧情——和平时一样简单至极，尽管他只听了一点点案情，因为他一直在专注地计数着约翰呼吸的速率。三分钟后，他吸气时喉咙不再战栗了。十分钟后，呼吸平缓了下来接近正常状态。

但约翰再次入睡就是两小时之后的事了。

===

约翰弹坐起来恢复了意识，全身肌肉绷得犹如弹簧。他再也没有安稳地起床过。一如他回到贝克街之后的每一个早晨，他猛然惊醒，肾上腺素流转全身血管，恐惧和绝望无助像老鼠一样啮咬着内部。手脚已经动了起来，一把挥开了毛毯，他忍受不了哪怕那么一丁点重量压在身上，把手脚蜷缩起来，停止动作……

只有等到所有的毛毯被单都被他踢到床脚他才觉得自己终于开始冷静下来。他小心翼翼地吸气呼气，眼睛盯着天花板，肌肉因为先前的用力而发颤。他不自觉地揉眼，擦掉干掉的眼垢和盐粒——他肯定又在噩梦中掉泪了，尽管每次起床时眼睛总是很干涩。

是时候检查缝合处了。刚醒时的那阵恐慌可不是他所能控制的，而他清楚这会对伤口造成怎样的影响。酸痛的肌肉几乎已经没事了——连偶尔的抽痛也消失了——但缝合处还是有可能被拉到或者更加糟糕。

无奈地开始对伤口的惯例检查，约翰走过去把背朝向衣橱门板上的镜子，用路上随手拿起的一面手镜调整好角度，好让手镜照到背后的镜子。之前他都是让夏洛克来替他检查的，那真是羞耻又难受——每一次的感觉都有够糟糕，他没办法对夏洛克隐藏一切，每一次做噩梦他都必须要让夏洛克知道吗？——直到后来夏洛克不知……从哪里搞来了一面手镜。约翰不晓得手镜是从哪来的，也不知道夏洛克在给他这面镜子之前都拿它做过些什么，而且他也不急着知道。

约翰循例开始粗略地检查自己的背，先从底下看起，准备着要收起镜子到楼下，也许去看看有什么早餐……

只是有几滴血横跨了在左肩上。那是从莫里亚蒂皮带留下的一处伤口那流下来的；至少有两英寸的缝线崩开了，伤口裂开来像是一张没长牙的嘴。

他得回去医院了。或者至少要去找个可以替他重新缝合的人。他要不就是去找原来那位替他缝针的医生，承受扑天盖地的同情可怜，要不就是去找其他人，忍受无穷无尽的问话，问他这伤是怎么来的呀，怎么没有好好顾着伤口呀，还有没有哪里不舒服呀……

他感到无与伦比的愤怒。难道他被强暴了还不够吗，每天每时每刻每秒都要由伤口提醒自己还不够吗？他得坐在那受着礼貌又过分的问话和叫人作呕的同情可怜，身上带着将会一直、 **一直** 提醒着他到底发生过什么事的无数伤疤。莫里亚蒂往他身上挂炸弹还不够，那还不够，他就是非得要再多下一步棋才行，不是吗？

但对医生，对莫里亚蒂以及对全世界的全体愤怒和恶心，都及不上约翰对自己的恨意。因为说真的，是他自己大意才会让自己沦落到这个地步。那天晚上他应该有所警觉的——他知道莫里亚蒂还逍遥在外，不是吗？但是他没有，他是个白痴，任由自己被抓，无力阻止莫里亚蒂，如果他能再稍微聪慧一些，或者强壮一些，或者只要 **更加厉害一些** ，他就可以……

他发出的绝望的吼叫声甚至把自己都吓了一跳，等他听到玻璃一分为二的声响时，他才回过神来发现自己用力地把镜子摔上了地板。

他毫无感觉地打碎那映出自己伤痕累累、丑陋至极的背的画面，打碎他无能为力的印记，他 **脆弱无用** 的印记，直到一滴血溅上脸颊他才意识到自己在用拳头把玻璃砸进地板。地上已经没有一块玻璃碎片大得过他的大拇指指甲了，他的手看起来好像塞进过碎纸机里一样。

一时之间，就这么一时之间，约翰真的好想缩成一团流泪。也许只要他躺在那什么也不做，就可以流血而亡，此时此刻他还真是欢迎死神光临。

但是不。如果他死在这那么发现尸体的就会是夏洛克，而约翰不会这么对他。于是他逼自己咽下哽在喉间的情绪，起身去找绷带和扫把处理手上的伤口和地上的玻璃碎。

===

夏洛克听见约翰的叫声，听见有什么东西打碎了，但他没有动——约翰不会希望有观众出场的。他讨厌每一次自己的动作太快、太猛时都要让夏洛克替他检查缝合处；于是夏洛克特地买了一面手镜给约翰，留给他一些私人空间，他可是走了好远去到一家彻夜经营的百货店里才买到这面镜子的。白天去买会便利很多，但他不想离开约翰身边，除非他（多多少少）安稳入睡。

尽管如此，他的心口还是有什么堵得慌，感觉有些像是焦虑，抓挠着肋骨骚动着催促他走向约翰的睡房，只是去看看他就好，只是去确认他没事就好……

两分钟之后夏洛克才发现自己站在了约翰的睡房门口。但是在他叫门、敲门或者是直接闯进去之前门就打开了，约翰带着空洞的眼神和鲜血淋漓的手出现在门后。

夏洛克注意到约翰惊得一震，腰猛然挺直（军队训练的老习惯），他的眼神定在了医生鲜血直流的手上。他的手上尽是小切口——都不是很深或是很阔，只是数量多得要命。

这一刻，夏洛克深深感觉到自己是对的。他告诉约翰应该去和莎拉呆在一起是对的——他怎么会以为自己能帮上什么忙呢？约翰几乎每一次入睡都在做噩梦，某些特别的杂音或是气味都会让他的眼神突然一凛犹如被捕猎的动物，而如今夏洛克已经把自己以为约翰想要的东西给了他，私人空间，然后发现他双手鲜血淋漓。

“夏洛克！”

夏洛克的眼睛不自觉地猛然一抬。约翰看起来有点担忧，让他不禁思索刚刚医生在他脸上看到了怎样的表情。

“我没事，”他飞快地说，声线不太像应有的那般平稳，“手看起来比实际要糟糕。”

夏洛克的眼神越过他，望向散布在睡房地毯上的玻璃碎片。玻璃碎片加上他听到的那声响……

“镜子惹到你了？”

“我想你也听到了。”

“听到了。”而他应该跑过去看看的。

约翰把头侧向一边，了然到吓人表情让夏洛克的脖子发麻。别人老是指控他会读心，这真是荒唐；他只是观察到而已，和心灵感应没有半点关系。约翰才是他见过最像是读心者的人——有时候连夏洛克都真的搞不清到底为什么约翰会这么了解自己在想些什么。

“你没进来大概最好不过了，”约翰温柔地说，他的洞察力再次打了夏洛克个措手不及。约翰的嘴唇重重地扭了一下，发出一声约莫是大笑的声音，不过那声音更像是生锈的齿轮发出的嘎吱声，“你要是进来了说不定我又会揍你。”

约翰声音里透出的自我厌恶让夏洛克感觉好像消化不良。不过他觉得自己知道为什么约翰会那么慌乱。这与暴力本身无关——如果是因为这个问题约翰在阿富汗一个星期都呆不下去——那是因为他向来都可以控制自己，而如今他不能了。如今，每当他感到恐惧或是无助的时候，他的第一念头就是使用暴力。反抗或是逃跑，这是人类最原始的本能，而约翰不是会选择逃跑的类型。莫里亚蒂将他绑了起来（他会为此而后悔的，哦他会的），不让他表达这些本能……所以现在这些本能变本加厉地反弹了。

“总之，我大概应该去把手处理一下了。”约翰宣告道，声音仍旧脆弱单薄。

“那个我可以帮忙的。”夏洛克自愿报名，尽管急救可从来不是他的强项。

约翰的表情一瞬之间变了一下，不过现在那已经是平常事了。正常情况下约翰是夏洛克见过最真诚的人；也不是说他不会在某些时候说谎，因为他是会的，但是他最深层的性格如此诚实，他所有的感受通常都会清晰地写在脸上。而今，约翰学会了保持表情纹丝不动，学会了随意静止自己的表情，比如他生气、害怕、恶心的时候。这也就表示，最近他经常面无表情。

每一次看见他这个样子，夏洛克的喉头总会感觉到一股迅猛锐利的疼痛。

但是现在不是仔细思考的时候。“我可能不是个训练有素的护士，不过我相信你会指导好我的。”

一股愉快回荡在约翰的眼里。“是喔，但是你会听指挥？等我看到再说吧。”

夏洛克是可以回出一句恰到好处的刻薄话的，但是他没有。

“哦，给我闭嘴。”他忿忿地回答，人已经跑到楼梯中间了。

约翰没有笑，但是他发出的那声快乐的“哼”引发了一股强烈的满足感席卷夏洛克全身。

===

“你确定你要去看医生？”

“是的，我很确定，夏洛克，”约翰无力地说，“我手头上没有东西可以给自己缝合，你是要跟来还是不要？”

夏洛克打量了他一眼，一时间约翰以为他会拒绝，会说看医生缝针‘无聊’，接着一头瘫回沙发上让约翰一个人上医院。但他只是点了点头，抓起围巾就出门了。

约翰既松了一口气又生气无比。松了口气是因为他不必自己一个人去看医生了，虽然夏洛克离‘体贴的同伴’差得老远，但他的那些没礼貌的推理和小声挖苦别人的话都熟悉得几乎是个安慰。约翰不会深究这是为什么，很大程度上是因为他已经怀疑够自己的精神健康了。

他生气无比是因为他拼命地想要正常起来，而每一次夏洛克一丝反对也没有默默地答应他的要求时，他都会意识到这情况有多 **不** 正常。在……莫里亚蒂……之前，约翰连想象一下要夏洛克答应陪他去看医生之前必须要经历怎样的千辛万苦都不敢。但现在只需要约翰小小地催促他一下他就答应了，好像约翰是什么娇贵的小花，和他吵上一架都会伤害他脆弱的心灵。

他知道为这个生气太傻了，所以他一句话也没有说。况且，不管他有多气夏洛克，都比不上他有多气自己。

他回到家就是想要回归正常，想要过得快乐，想要‘修复’自己。但是事与愿违。

什么也没能‘修复’得了。


	9. 第九章

最后约翰权衡了一番，决定去找那位在医院里替他缝合伤口的医生。至少忍受她的怜悯可以不必再重头解释一遍。

尽管如此，不得不在一边等候着莱蒂尔医生缝合超过一个小时似乎完全磨光了夏洛克所能储备的所有耐性。而夏洛克随心所欲对周边设施和无聊人士的言辞攻击令约翰几乎都要心怀感激起来了。

是几乎。

“还有那些 **蠢到家** 的油画——那些花呀田野呀还有 **用色** ，弄得好像病人和来客都想忘记自己是在医院里似的。好像就算闻着这股压抑的消毒水味都可以忘记……那种一闻就知道两英尺之外有人流着血的味道……”

一时之间，仅是一时之间，约翰都快以为这就是正常了——好吧，反正，是他和夏洛克眼里的正常。

正是如此他才会不自觉地开口反驳，而不是只静静听着夏洛克继续发表尖酸刻薄的挖苦。“哦，得了吧夏洛克。再说有些人也的确会喜欢这些美丽鲜艳的田野油画的。”

话一出口约翰就想踢自己一脚。这下夏洛克就会像前几天那样退开不吭声了，因为就算自从事情脱轨以来约翰已经够失意够烦躁了，让他再 **沮丧** 多一点点也是天理不容的。但是说真的，夏洛克再怎么样也没办法让他心情再糟糕一点了。

但夏洛克停住了他滔滔不绝的话头，迅速地眯了眯眼仿佛是在研究显微镜下的血样，接着他……和往常一样无礼地开口了。

“没想到你是喜欢花的类型，约翰。”

约翰庆幸自己反射性地开了口。“我在部队里呆过，枪法可以和狙击手媲美，而且虽然场上个头最小还是会坚持去打橄榄球——你可不能因为我喜欢花就质疑我的男子气概。”

夏洛克低声闷笑，不动唇舌笑了一会儿，接着又侦察到角落里头有对夫妻吵架，又开始了新一轮关于他们为何冲对方大吼大叫的冷嘲热讽，这些都是从男人穿的衬衫颜色……或者是别的什么推断出来的。约翰不是很确定——那时他已经没有认真在听了。

夏洛克没有闭嘴。他没有表现得好像约翰应付不来，好像约翰很脆弱或是敏感……他只是继续下去，一如往常。

一时间，约翰觉得开心，直到他反应过来对方到底怎么了。

夏洛克 **就是不闭嘴** 。

约翰叹息一声。他似乎应该在有机会的时候好好享受一下对方的默许——还有沉默的，因为现在已经没有任何办法能让夏洛克消停下来了。

尽管如此，夏洛克能够区分约翰需要的是什么和普通对朋友的牢骚，这是在是个舒心的念头。约翰几乎是不由自主地笑了，一边和夏洛克一起准备回贝克街。

他一直笑着，直到他见到那个站在转角口等人的男人

他清楚这是个蠢得要死的反应，他 **清楚得很** 。他清楚那不是莫里亚蒂，但是那套西装，那个发型……甚至从侧面看上去，连脸都有几分相像。

那些相像之处已经足以锁住他的膝盖，心脏剧烈骚动仿佛决心要将肋骨击为碎片。约翰可以感觉到自己在出汗，嘴巴发干，肌肉因为本能与理智的交战而颤抖。

那不是莫里亚蒂，但这不能抑制身体因此而起的反应。不能阻止所有的逻辑思考统统死机，不能停住他伸手去抓那把不存在的手枪的动作。肾上腺素冲进血管，周围的事物变得朦胧，虽然试图停止回想但自己就是不由自主地回忆。他闭上眼睛屏蔽掉那 **声音** 那 **笑容** 和那 **双手** 还有……

“ **约翰！** ”

约翰睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现自己站在一条似乎很合夏洛克口味的狭窄小巷，而侦探就站在自己面前。两个人之间的距离连一步都不够，对方脸上的表情近乎恐慌。约翰依稀感觉到自己全身都在颤抖，已经在过度呼吸的临界点上了。

平时他才不会这么做，但这不是平时。他已经紧张到不想继续在乎，装作这副样子他已经装得太他妈的累，他只需要靠在什么东西上，只要一会儿就好……

于是他向前靠去，将头抵在夏洛克的锁骨上，双手抓住夏洛克的腰侧稳住自己的身子，呼吸。

吸气，呼气，随着约翰努力挣扎着要重新控制呼吸，胸膛稳稳深深地起伏着。夏洛克闻起来有一股微弱的医院的味道、一股几乎掩盖在化学药剂酸味之下沐浴露的味道，还有 **属于他本人的气息** ——每一个人都有自己独有的气息，那是荷尔蒙、外激素还是 **别的什么** 的产物，约翰记不得了。他只知道不知何时没有由来地，这股气息对自己来说已经变成了“安全”、“归处”以及“家”的代表。

而这，只是暴露出了在莫里亚蒂出现之前他早就已经沦陷的事实。

这个想法排除了其他念头，让他发出了一阵微弱、断断续续、几乎掩埋在夏洛克衬衫里的笑声。

至于夏洛克，他没有动。他没有抬起双手抱住约翰或者碰触他，但他也没有后退或者僵住。他没有做出一点反应，约翰难以言喻地感激。他不知道自己要如何面对对方的排斥，而夏洛克其他任何行动都会让人感觉太像是同情可怜。

夏洛克只是当约翰的行动正常无比，完全符合自己的预期，没有什么好奇怪。

约翰从没想过自己一生当中会这样喜欢一个人，或者是会这样感激一个人。这比起其他任何原因更加让他觉得自己欠夏洛克一个解释；他至少应该知道为什么约翰会有这样的反应。

虽然如此，他却没有后退，宁愿把话都压在夏洛克的胸口上说。

“我以为……他很像……”

夏洛克像是有先见一样，知道他想说什么。“那不是莫里亚蒂。”

约翰虚弱地抽了抽鼻子，坚定地压制听见那名字时的畏缩。“我知道。如果那是——”

“如果那是他，我早就杀掉他了。”

 **是这句话** 让约翰向后一退抬起头望过去，夏洛克的声音平静无波，几乎可以说是全然不带一点兴趣。他的表情也几乎是一片空白，只有眼角和嘴角肌肉的绷紧泄露了他几不可察的怒气。夏洛克看起来并不激动或是不屑，约翰觉察到这仅仅是因为他真的没有这样的感觉。

夏洛克并不是作出这样的声明好让约翰安心——他只是在陈述事实。就算是他们正在皮卡迪利广场中央正在接受全球直播，只要夏洛克当场窥见莫里亚蒂的半点踪迹他都必定会将对方的脑子敲烂在地上，这点约翰毫无疑问。

约翰又抽了抽鼻子，再度将脸压进夏洛克的胸膛。

“听见你这话我觉得安心这似乎不太妙。”他说道。

“你还好吗？”夏洛克的声音依旧平静，依旧轻松自然……只是这次带上了一丝紧张。

“不好，”约翰实话实话说，声音惨淡，“给我一分钟，好吗？”

夏洛克发出一声表示同意的声响，振动颤过胸膛，约翰闭上眼睛，继续呼吸。

直到最后，约翰很肯定那绝对超过了一分钟——大概花了十五分钟他才觉得自己已经准备好可以走上大街再次面对这个世界。但是这个时间他也说不准，因为夏洛克没有对此发表过一句评论；他们俩站在一起的时候，他一个字也没有说，一次也没有挪动。

而约翰，也不会去抱怨归途中夏洛克走的距离变得有些近。

===

约翰一停步夏洛克马上就知道是哪里出了问题。医生整个人都凝固在了原地，全身开始颤抖，其激烈的程度自从那次夏洛克把约翰从噩梦中叫醒之后就再也没有见到过。约翰双目圆睁，然后又紧紧闭上，夏洛克知道他是在退缩。为什么而退缩，他不知道。他只知道周围有什么让约翰感到压力过大无法忍受。

夏洛克相当轻易地就把约翰拉入小巷里，他指下对方手臂上的肌肉紧巴巴的，但是双脚却自动自觉地跟上，仿佛陷入了迷失。

夏洛克呼唤了约翰的名字三次才最终得到了回应。约翰睁开眼睛，但眼神中仅有一丝清明，而且他的呼吸那么急那么重夏洛克觉得他快要晕过去了。

但约翰只是抬头看向他，接着没有作出任何请求解释，向前倒去把脸压进夏洛克的胸膛。他的双手——布满了因为玻璃割伤而贴上的胶布——落在了夏洛克的腰侧，紧紧抓住犹如溺水之人抱着救生圈，他抓得那么紧夏洛克都感觉得到皮肤扯着骨肉了。

夏洛克压住那股想要抱住约翰，他把拉得更近的第一冲动。他不能去拉住他，不能去抱紧他，擁他入怀，所以他逼着自己的手停在原处，转而去把不断轰入大脑的观察结果分条列目。

比如说，约翰每一次呼气时后脑勺的头发就会轻轻颤动、夏洛克每一次呼吸时约翰的身体就会微微动摇、在约翰身上淡淡的血味和医师涂抹的难闻消毒水味掩盖之下，仍然可以勉强嗅到对方本身的气息。夏洛克喜欢为东西分类，但他从未发现有什么东西可以与约翰的气息相较，只有那股香味能让他想起套头毛衣和电视机前的数个深夜，想起那些温暖的、柔和的以及宁静的事物。

很……安心。对，这个词不错，尽管词意不太合理——约翰闻起来很安心。

终于，约翰开始解释了，但是还没有说够六个字夏洛克的脑海已经闪回过站在转角口的男人的身影。忆起那套西装，那张脸——他没有觉得这有哪里像莫里亚蒂，但似乎约翰并不这样认为。

“那不是莫里亚蒂，”他的音调平平，不想见到约翰挣扎着想说出那个大概已被他视为弱点的词语。

约翰发出一阵轻柔、断断续续的声响——夏洛克感觉得到冰冷的气流喷在衬衫上。“我知道。如果那是——”

夏洛克先他一步把话说完，想让约翰明白为什么他永远不必害怕在大街上遇到莫里亚蒂。“如果那是他，我早就杀掉他了。”

约翰挪开了，夏洛克有一种毫无道理的冲动想要握住他将他拉回来。约翰抬头盯着他看，好像是不敢相信他刚刚都说了些什么，但是夏洛克不明白这有什么好诧异的。莫里亚蒂该死，他以为这已经是公认的事实了。为了炸弹案而拘捕莫里亚蒂，夏洛克是高兴的，但是为了他对约翰做的——他竟然敢对约翰做的，对那位有时似乎就是整颗破烂星球上唯一美好的事物人所做的——夏洛克要看着他 **痛苦而死** 。

无可否认，他 **是** 想要慢慢好好地折磨死对方。如果他能够得到不会被打扰的几个小时，好好地在一间周围荒无人烟的废弃仓库里或是工厂里对着莫里亚蒂，那他就一定会保证莫里亚蒂在死之前享受一番。但是如果他没有这样的机会，如果他只能在大街上瞄到莫里亚蒂一眼，那夏洛克就会因时因地制宜，一拳拳将莫里亚蒂的头打到落地死掉为止。

约翰再次向前倒去，把脸压在夏洛克的衬衫上，仿佛他有意把两个人以外的世界全部屏蔽。他说了几句没头没脑的话，说夏洛克会杀掉莫里亚蒂真是让人安心，那更像是废话——这不过是事实罢了，为什么会听起来安心呢？

“你还好吗？”他发觉自己在发问，没由来地憎恶着那阵约翰身上驱赶不掉的颤栗。

约翰开口说话，声调平扁无力得可怕。“不好，”接着他似乎又提起了劲儿来，“给我一分钟，好吗？”

于是夏洛克就没有动，任由时光流走没有再作任何一点思考。这真是件怪事，通常他都做不到站在那里什么也不干，他的心渴求着更多的刺激，更多的谜题，更多的真相，更多的 **一切** ，但是现在……

现在夏洛克觉得就这样一直呆下去也无妨，就这样下去，度过今天余剩的时间。约翰可以一直呆着直到天黑，而夏洛克不会觉得这是在浪费时间。

但这没有耗上一天，当然不会——约翰以前从不会任由恐惧占据自己玩弄自己打倒自己，现在也不会。十五分钟后他向后退去，手自夏洛克腰侧撤回，舒肩直腰，像是个将要走上战场的斗士。

夏洛克看得出约翰脸上的困倦，看得出他为刚才崩溃自责而生的尴尬，所以他先一步走出小巷，回避掉了约翰必然的（且是毫无必要的）道歉。约翰显然已经好多了，但每一个动作都还残留着紧张和警惕。

所以夏洛克一路上都走得比平时的距离更近一点点，确保自己有瞄到所有深发色穿高档西装的男人。回家路上还有另外两个，但是恐慌症再也没有发作；夏洛克保证了约翰一眼都瞄不到他们。

这，至少，是他能为约翰做到的事。

===

几乎是一回到贝克街，约翰就觉得紧张感都不翼而飞，头都快冲晕了。突然松懈下来之后他才觉察到自己是有多小心翼翼，有多紧张不安，那股突然解放的力量弄得他差点又开始发抖。

约翰轻声叹息着栽进自己的椅子里，慢慢小心地顾着新的缝合处向后靠去。他知道这很蠢——要是伤口因为后靠的压力就绽开的话，这次缝合就不能称作完美了，但他就是没法不小心地顾着伤口。

夏洛克不停地在厨房里弄得到处砰砰作响，但是他肩膀绷紧着，没头没脑地弄这弄那，表明他其实心里没有什么目的，只是再重新摆弄各种各样的实验好找点事做。

约翰明白了，夏洛克其实是在为刚刚的事 **烦心** 。

“你还好吧？”他问道。

夏洛克定住，一脸困惑不解望过他的肩膀，好似是他听得懂约翰在说什么但那数据完全对不上头。“有时候，约翰，你真是我见过最费解的事物。”

“再说一遍？”约翰说道，那句话带给他的震撼可不只是一点。

但是夏洛克转开了，似乎他自己也并不是真的想让那句话溜出嘴，现在想装作什么都没发生。

于是约翰失落地叹了口气，又再问了一遍第一个问题。“夏洛克……你还好吧？”

“我弄不懂为什么你一直都在不停地关心我，”厨房传来对方闷闷不乐的低语，“我又不是今天早上弄破伤口的那个——”

“呃，第一，你是我的朋友，”约翰大声回答，坚决想要把夏洛克引出来，“其次……”

他的声音弱化消失，不想说出第二个原因，却又觉得自己不能不说。夏洛克刚刚才不能动弹忍耐完约翰的拥抱，至少他该解释一下，即使只能解释一点点也要。

“那样……我会轻松一点，”他平静地说，闭起眼睛揉揉鼻子，都觉得不好意思了，“不用去想自己怎样了，我是说，如果……”

“如果你只去想这件事如何影响到我，而不是去想如何影响到你。”夏洛克完成那句话，语气像是刚解出一道谜题。

声音来自自己的正前方，约翰睁开眼睛发现夏洛克已经走出了厨房，现在正站在他面前。约翰徒劳地思索这高个男人是怎么走过来的，怎么他一点也没听见。

他还在思索夏洛克到底是怎么知晓要在两人之间留出这恰到好处的距离，于是这样除了夏洛克秃鹫般的眼神，约翰不会觉得高个男人是在压近自己。

“我是有点担心你，”约翰吐出一句，“但是，对，这是会让我轻松一点。”

也许是肾上腺素冲击的问题，也也许是因为自己仅仅是在大街上见到那个穿着像莫里亚蒂的男人就恐慌症发作这个事实的问题，约翰对整件事已经投降放弃了。“再说，惦记着这事儿也没什么好处，不是吗？我的意思是，除了用来在脑海里不断回想试试看到什么时候我会疯掉之外，这件事就再也没有研究价值了。我们都知道是谁做的，我们都知道发生了什么，我们都知道这都是为了什么——”

“我不知道是为了什么。”夏洛克充满苦涩地低语。

夏洛克曾经让约翰失望了那么多次，曾经说过那么多令他失望的话，而这是第二次过后他迟钝地意识到了自己都说了些什么，扭过头。他的脸用力地皱了起来，好似他真想把自己的舌头给剪掉，细细地在思考自己身上的改变，思考自己做出这样的改变到底值不值。

约翰想改变话题，不想再谈及莫里亚蒂下三滥的动机和由此衍生的结果，但他头一次不知道改变话题会有什么意义。但反正他也想着这件事想了好几个小时，也许也是时候点明夏洛克了。

“好吧，除了他是个心理变态的混蛋之外，我不知道他为何要设置这整一个游戏，但我清楚他为什么要……强暴我。”

夏洛克的眼神既含有恐惧又带上一丝好奇，仿佛他极其想要知道答案却又同时厌恶着这样的自己。

“这是一场战争。”约翰如此说道，觉得这会让事情更加明了。

在出国之前，约翰曾经读过好几本关于战争心理学和研究各种战后心理创伤的书，虽然用处不大，但也足够让他认识到给病人治疗时不该说些什么话，而且在读这些书的时候，他还多学了一些有趣的知识。

但照夏洛克不满意的表情来看，约翰不觉得他听懂了。

“在战争中，强暴这个行为更多是着重于强暴受害者这件事所代表的意义，而非受害者本身，”约翰解释道，发现自己回忆时感觉已经很好地分离开来了。一时之间，他都可以骗自己这只是在做演讲，和自己本身一点关系都没有。“受害者他们代表了敌人。强暴他们可以打击敌人的士气，是一种征服的方式。胜者强暴战士们的妻子，这是有可能的。”

说到这里，约翰感觉到嘴唇弯曲了起来，他的表情与其说是在笑，更不如说是在做鬼脸。“但是你没有妻子，所以我想我就是最好的代替品了。”

他没有想到夏洛克可能会有这种反应，但他确确实实被震惊得往后缩，脸一瞬间扭曲，好像刚刚被人狠刮一掌。眼神硬冷却又不知何故带上畏缩，仿佛他极力想夺门而去却又在强迫自己留在原地不动。

约翰想也没想——他只希望那副表情赶紧从夏洛克的脸上消失，于是将跃入脑中的第一件事脱口而出。

“为什么你要砸碎那只手机？”

===

**“但是你没有妻子，所以我想我就是最好的代替品了。”**

夏洛克有试过控制住自己的反应的，他是真的有。但他感觉得到肌肉一跳的同时皮肤绷紧，即使努力想要稳住表情却还是扭曲了脸蛋。

莫里亚蒂知道了？他知道真正唯一能触及到夏洛克的方法就是约翰，但是 **他知道了吗** ？知道了其实每一次约翰笑的时候夏洛克都在认真地聆听，想要一一分出每一声所包含的抑扬顿挫和微妙的区别吗？知道了其实有时候夏洛克会被冲动死死攥住，想要知道要是约翰压在自己唇上笑起来会是什么感觉吗？知道了他会着魔似地凝望着约翰，想要牢记所有……因 **他** 而变幻的表情和产生的反应，一丝一毫也不放过？

强暴约翰是给他的、恶心幼稚的报应？是在对他说这一仗我赢了，我比你快？

这股念头让他恶心作呕，迅猛而又恶毒。正在他模模糊糊地考虑着该不该跑去厕所的时候，约翰的声音打破了他的思考。

“为什么你要砸碎那只手机？”

约翰的声音里含着一股绝望，仿佛他看得见夏洛克的思想，想要去阻止。这当然奏效了，那个问题恰好地拉开了他的思路。

一瞬间，他考虑了要不要说谎。但是他心里的某一处并不愿意在约翰才刚刚做出了那番明显痛苦的自白之后，对他说谎。

当然，这并不意味着他会告诉约翰莫里亚蒂究竟都说过了什么。“当时我认为那是必要的行动。”

约翰眯起眼看着他，好像夏洛克的话都被记录了下来，而自己正在拿着那份稿子阅读。“骗人。你想都没想，是吧？”

夏洛克坐了下来，恼怒地一弹手打开了一份报纸，把它举在两个人中间。

一阵沉默。然后，“他打来了，是吗？”

夏洛克考虑要不要就不回答好了。但是约翰的声音里仅仅隐含了一点疑问——他不是在探问，他只是在求证。

“是，”夏洛克干巴巴地说，丢下了那份报纸，卸下了‘我一点也没注意约翰’的伪装，“他打来了。他打来了然后他……在笑。”

夏洛克感觉得到自己歪曲了嘴唇卷起了舌仿佛刚刚咬到了很酸的玩意儿。他看到约翰试图去抑制一阵颤抖，但没有完全成功。

“那你的意思是……你生气了。然后你一怒之下砸烂了那只手机？”

有时候，约翰瞬时间的回复力真的叫夏洛克大吃一惊。

“那可不是‘一怒’。”他辩解道。

“你说了算，”约翰说道，夏洛克知道通常约翰只有在巧妙地嘲笑他的时候，才会用到这样欣然同意的口吻。

但尽管被嘲笑，他仍感觉到自己想要微笑。约翰的愉快总是如此有感染力，简直不可思议——至少在夏洛克眼里是，因为他从未发现自己仅仅是因为有人在微笑就想要去微笑，直至约翰来到他身边之前都没有过。

然而那或许就是关键；和约翰在一起，一切都不同寻常。


	10. 第十章

约翰很无聊。

出院之后他也没去上班。绝大部分原因是他不太确定如果有个深发色、衣着得体的男人走进门来时自己会有什么反应。他相信自己是专业的，相信自己不会陷入回忆之中，冲出办公室或者袭击别人，但是他也不能 **完全保证** ，而约翰绝不能让他的病人冒这个险。

但是仅仅因为约翰的生活为此而停顿并不意味着夏洛克的生活也是——雷斯垂德今早叫了他去处理另一宗案件。约翰对探长很是感激但却更加气恼——比他会承认的更加气恼。

感激是因为夏洛克没过多久就已经在家呆得快闷疯了，他已经开始若有所思地盯着那一列列的实验看，似乎正在盘算着做些破坏力既大又强的事儿。而气恼是因为一旦夏洛克不在，一旦失去了任何陪伴，公寓就空旷得压抑。

他也不能跟着去办案——约翰正在痊愈中，但是离能精神奕奕地在伦敦城里奔波还差得远。这就意味着他只能一个人困在公寓里，想着有谁能来作伴。而在这种时刻，约翰最不想的就是坐在家里 **思考** ，因为他所有的胡思乱想最终都必然会引领向同一件事。

约翰叹了口气，认认真真地考虑要不要用头撞墙直到那一个多星期的记忆全都从脑袋里撞出去。他已经筋疲力尽，沮丧无力，受够了似乎他看见的每一样东西、他做的每一件事都会或多或少提醒自己那一次的强暴。

如果他是夏洛克，这会儿他就会在屋里练枪法了。他发觉自己正在严肃地考虑这个选项，只要那震耳欲聋的枪声能清空他的脑袋一阵子。顶多这会让他想起在阿富汗的时光，而此时此刻，其实那也算是一大进展了。

但是约翰是个理智的人，而一个理智的人不会只因为自己没别的事儿好做就拿枪对着墙打。再说，其实还有别的办法能让他脑袋 **放空** 一个多小时。

毕竟，酒精也是一种镇静剂，通常它都会产生镇静的效果。

他知道这是个糟糕的主意。即使在自己大踏步走进厨房拿起一瓶啤酒的时候，他也知道这是很危险的——拿酒精自我疗伤简直是在火上浇油。

不过他只是准备喝一瓶，就只是 **一瓶** 。只是要让脑袋停止工作而已……

===

多诺万一个字也没说，就让夏洛克走进了犯罪现场。绝大部分是因为在看见他的那一刻，她的第一念头，再次不是‘ **怪胎** ’而是‘ **可怜的混蛋** ’，但也有一部分原因是夏洛克脸上的表情清晰地述说着‘ **我还没能亲手抓到那个我想千刀万剐的男人，所以任何叨扰我的人都要替他受死** ’。

就莎莉所知，还有人会碍在这颗出膛子弹面前。雷斯垂德首当其冲时她都快要替探长害怕了，但是他脸上带着投降表情，仿佛他和她一样已经预视到了这个场景。

强暴案的搜查毫无所获——数据库里没有一条DNA档案与证据吻合，约翰被关押的那辆移动房车遗弃在高速公路旁，烧得只剩下空荡荡、黑漆漆的外壳。这些以及所有他们能查到的、与在圣巴茨属下IT部门员工‘吉姆氠斯特斯（Masters）’有关的情报，就是他们手上所有的证据。

他们找不到他。但是多诺万觉得不会有任何人对此感到惊奇。

当然，夏洛克不会只因为他知道他们就只有那么一点能耐而不对他们火冒三丈。莎莉见到夏洛克的视线在现场四处投射好像是在找对象发动言辞犀利的人身攻击，她在心里默默计算了一下核爆范围，退出了他的视界。

她觉得要是自己肯试的话她是能让他闭嘴的，或者至少能把他踢出现场。但是她内心的某处却不愿意这么做。他正在经历的、炼狱般的苦痛有多深她只能想象，而如果怒吼着苏格兰场有多无能可以让他好受点的话，那她就不会计较他——反正，以前也不是没有听过，虽然从不是那个音量就是了。

===

灌下四瓶啤酒过了一个小时，约翰感觉浑浑噩噩。他的思考能力都飞到了九霄云外，就算是再怎么胡思乱想，那些记忆此刻都已经不能叫他心烦意乱了。

他现在夜里入睡之前，都还能听见莫里亚蒂的笑声，无所谓——人不怎么睡也能活得下去，夏洛克就是活生生的证明。他现在不先坐起身就没法换姿势蜷起来睡觉，无所谓——反正那种睡眠姿势也不好，会拉到脖子的。他现在每次见到黑发西装男就会暴走，无所谓——说来说去他隔多久才会见一次那种家伙啊？他现在身上还留着缝线，每次握拳手上的痂都会不舒服地绷住，无所谓——现在他都感觉不到什么痛了。

无所谓了；什么都无所谓了。约翰坐在沙发上，对着空落落的房间傻笑得阳光灿烂，隐隐约约觉得高兴但又说不上为什么。如果喝醉就是这样的话，那约翰可以理解为什么哈莉会经常买醉了……

即使透过酒精造成的迷雾，这个念头依然卷起了一阵恐慌，还有强烈的反感和自我厌恶。自己正坐在沙发上，脚边一堆啤酒瓶，朝着天花板傻兮兮地笑……

他变成了自己姐姐那种人。

这个想法足以让约翰轻轻一晃离开沙发，摇晃了一阵挣扎着抓住平衡。他这才想起自己大概应该在酒醒之后再起身的，但是他不敢等——万一等他酒醒之后，觉得只要没打烂东西或者打到别人，其实这也没什么大不了呢？万一等他酒醒之后又重蹈覆辙，觉得反正自己都已经放纵一次了再来又何妨，接下来就发现自己已经变得像哈莉，每餐无酒不欢，每星期有四晚都醉得不醒人事。

等到约翰倒空了公寓里所有的酒精饮品之后，他就知道自己只是大惊小怪罢了。他也知道，他宁可自己是大惊小怪，也好过自己麻木不仁。

从家人上瘾的经验来看，约翰觉得要不了多久自己就可以变成个酒鬼，而他绝对不想踏上这条路。不论自己的记忆嚣叫得有多强，不论自己的思路走得有多远……

不论莫里亚蒂对他做过了什么。

等清掉了所有的酒精饮品后，约翰爬上楼再洗了次澡。

===

夏洛克回到公寓的时候，对全世界极度不满尤其是那些个警察。那案件甚至都说不上是有趣！那是有人故意纵火的，没错，但不过是一宗小额保险诈骗，说实话，对他来说完全不值一提。

要不是约翰逼他去他才不会麻烦地跑一趟。实际上医生还恐吓他，说要是他再不回应雷斯垂德的召唤自己就要把他扔出公寓。

**“夏洛克，你转来转去烦死我了，还有那些实验搞得我快疯了！要不就去现场要不我就把你拖出去锁在外面——别以为我做不出来！总之给我滚出这间屋子至少一个小时，至于滚去干嘛随便你。”**

随着夏洛克想起约翰的话一抹微笑开始在他唇角勾勒。因为约翰的缝伤医生不得不坐在家等待痊愈，真是叫人失望——如果他有跟着去，说不定这次出门还可以忍受。

夏洛克以为自己会发现约翰在看电视，有可能是在看书，或者也许是在打瞌睡。就算是他也绝没有想到会发现约翰坐在厨房餐桌前，瞪着一大堆的空瓶子——差不多全是啤酒，但其中有两瓶是红酒。

“夏洛克，”约翰转向他说道，声音表情庄严得似乎是要宣布什么人的死讯，“从今以后，只要你看见我在喝酒，我授予你全权从我手上剥夺任何酒精饮品。”

约翰又一次让他吃惊了。夏洛克不着边际地思索有哪个星期约翰没有让他吃惊至少三次的。

“我是认真的，”约翰继续说道，大概是读懂了夏洛克的不解，“不管我会有多野蛮不讲理。在此时此刻，我……几乎清醒，完全理智的时候，我授予你权力，如有必要可使用任何手段阻止我饮用任何酒精饮料。”

“这样有点太绝了吧？”夏洛克小心翼翼地问道，感觉仿佛自己是踩在了危险领域的边缘。危险的 **情感** 领域，对于这个，他总是一头雾水。

“这项措施不是永久的，”约翰平静地宣告，“只要等到……等到我能控制自己。”

说到最后几个字的时候约翰的声音微弱地破了音，破音如此微弱除了那个把研究约翰当作全部课业的夏洛克之外，没有人可能会听得出来。他了解约翰放轻松时声音是怎样的，暗暗紧张时是怎样的，承受压力时是怎样的……还有像此刻时声音是怎样的。像此刻他正咽回对自己软弱之处、对自己弱点产生的，令他不能动弹的恐惧时……

“你不是你姐姐那种人。”夏洛克直言说道。

“是啊，收到你的提醒了，多谢！”约翰厉声回答，用一只手揉脸挡住夏洛克的视线，“但是我……我也不远了，夏洛克。现在不远了。”

“但是你停手了，”夏洛克指出来，对他来说这是多此一举。约翰不可能喝掉了全部的酒却还能保持清醒，所以显然是他故意倒掉了瓶里的酒才摆列在餐桌上的（还有，他把夏洛克的霉菌试验丢到哪里去了？）。不过，约翰声称自己‘几乎清醒’，那就意味着他肯定有 **喝过** 酒，虽然那要不是一两小时之前的事，就是他已经喝到自己真的不行了，不过从他换过的衣服来看应该是前者。

但是夏洛克关注的事实是约翰 **停手了** 。这是大惊小怪，真的——喝一次并不会成瘾——但他姐姐的经验显然令他对酒精极度敏感。敏感到了忍受不了哪怕一次脱轨失控，除非可以保证不会有第二次的地步。

夏洛克高度怀疑约翰像他明显认为的那般容易上瘾。但如果那是约翰的决定，那么夏洛克会答应他。

“我想我需要和人谈谈。”约翰接着说道，夏洛克从他的声音里听得出，承认这件事花去了他多大的力气。

此刻，夏洛克相信自己深切地体会到了别人描述自己觉得有多尴尬棘手时，想表达的到底是什么意思了。他从没亲身体验过——当个人的希望和极限与社会期望不符时就会产生尴尬棘手之感，那是夏洛克从来没有真正多少体验过的感觉。但现在……

现在他想做些什么，说些什么，想帮忙，但是他真的不知道要怎么办。他没有经验好依照，没有套路可指示他‘正确’的做法，所以他仅仅是呆站在那。

糟糕透顶的感觉，夏洛克想赶紧止住这股情感。他想寻找些不那么……尴尬的东西转移焦点。也许，说说实验？

“约翰，你把我的实验丢哪了？”

等到约翰发出了一声模模糊糊的声音，夏洛克才意识到，也许就在你朋友承认因为被你的死敌强暴，所以需要心理咨询片刻之后，问起实验的事儿并不合时宜。莫里亚蒂是他的死敌——麦克罗夫特已经正式让位了，特别是自从他协力追捕莫里亚蒂。

但真希望麦克罗夫特不会杀了他；夏洛克想自己亲自动手。如果有可能的话，他还想把他折磨上好几天，好几个星期。

“那堆你说是实验而不只是因为你拖拉着不想洗的，脏得要命的咖啡杯就在柜子里，”约翰说道，心不在焉地指了指，“就在擦杯子的抹布下面。”

夏洛克确信自己是说错了话，确信那肯定不只是不合时宜……那为什么约翰在笑呢？

===

约翰尽自己所能迅速地去打了个电话，绝大部分是因为他肯定自己要是拖拉下去就会慌张了。实际上打那个电话很……不舒服……但是他已经得到了自己需要的信息，约好了一位强暴危机心理顾问，而这项判决不管是哪里都不能让他乐观一点。

夏洛克坚决地拿到了那位心理顾问的名字，迅速地彻查了一遍对方的身家背景、经济状况还有天知道那可怜人还有什么东西可查。不过这些他都忍了——说真的，他也就不期待能有其他动作了——等到夏洛克似乎有跟着约翰去诊所的倾向时，他才终于告诉他——用不那么明确的口吻——给我走。

现在他多少开始后悔了。坐车简直是个噩梦——就像在医院那时一样，约翰觉得他见到的每个人一看他就知道自己要去哪、为什么要去。每一次停站时胃部翻腾的恶心感都只是有增无减，这种情况持续着直到他快准备要去找公厕呕吐好结束受罪。

站在强暴危机中心大门前，约翰认真地考虑转身逃跑就算了。他以前从来不理解为什么有人会说他们觉得大楼是在嘲笑他们——大楼都是由石与木组成的、毫无生气的建筑而已，能怎么嘲笑人呢？——但是头一次，他想他能理解他们的意思了。光是站在门前就仿佛是在承认自己不够坚强，承认自己需要有人握着他的手。承认即使一切已经结束，他还是太过虚弱，太过无助，不能够面对、继续前行。

从逻辑上来讲，他清楚这是个非常愚蠢的想法。但是逻辑没有一点用处，那把恶毒的声音在自己内心不停嘶叫，直到自己只想堵住耳朵冲那声音大吼闭嘴。

约翰深呼吸一口，推开了那扇门。

===

那件包裹用亮丽的花纸包装着像是一件礼物，上面还绑着丝带，整个是抢眼的粉红色。通常，夏洛克会认为这件包裹是莎拉、或者茉莉送来的，也可能是麦克罗夫特开的玩笑，但是那上面并没有回邮地址。而且那上面也没有贴邮票——显然绝不是邮差送的，是有人把盒子留在了门前台阶上。

这就是为什么夏洛克会拿着它上楼放在餐桌上，而不是就这样把它丢在台阶上不管。

包裹的大小是30cmX20cmX7cm。并不是很重，拿起的时候也没有东西发出咔嚓咔嚓或者咔哒咔哒的声响，这就是说里面不可能是爆炸装置。但是里面没有炸弹也绝不意味着 **那不是** 莫里亚蒂送来的。

夏洛克戴上了橡胶手套，割断了丝带，确保自己割的时候没有弄坏上面的绳结。他沿着对角线切开包装纸，小心翼翼地避免碰坏指纹，然后把包装纸去掉，露出了一只简单的硬纸盒。

到目前为止还没出现什么讨厌的惊喜，但是夏洛克还是继续假定那是莫里亚蒂送来的，除非有什么铁证说明那不是。他确定自己站远了才揭开那只盒子。

但是什么事也没有。看来里面既没有炸弹也没有毒药或者气体罐候着，只有一些白色的东西。

不错，有趣。

开始为了这 **不是** 莫里亚蒂的杰作而高兴，夏洛克审视了一番刚刚自己取出来的东西。那看起来是些蛋白色的棉织物，对折了很多次才放得进盒子里；从尺寸来看，很可能是双人床的床单。

夏洛克是很少困惑的，但是他现在很困惑。为什么会有人想送给他一套双人床床单？

他抓起一只角从盒子里拎起第一块布料，扫视了一边寻找更多的线索。看啊，这就来了——很多污渍。深褐色斑点和污痕分布的规律显示这是一种液体，有可能是干掉的血但是也有可能是果汁、锈迹或者泥浆。布料上还附着一股麝香般、蛋白质似的气味，这就更加增强了那些污渍是血的可能性。

夏洛克完全展开了那块布料，想把它挂起来再逐点逐点收集能收集的线索，这时有张小小的长方形卡片——显然是叠在布料里藏了起来——掉落在了餐桌上。

这是一张厚厚的，明显很昂贵，显然是那种通常附在礼物或者礼品篮里的卡片。上面有字，是用优雅，几乎称得上是艺术的字体撰写的钢笔字。

夏洛克心不在焉地推出以上所有特征，然后他捡起了那张卡片开始看。

**我想约翰尼也许会想要件纪念品纪念我们共度的时光。**

**爱的，**

**莫**

夏洛克的心骤然缩紧。

这些是约翰被强暴时用过的床单。

夏洛克觉得自己的胃和喉咙缩成一团，恶心感和恐怖感攀升，突然有冲动想丢下那件布料冲去浴室狠狠冲刷干净自己的手，好似自己刚刚碰过带有埃博拉病毒*的东西。

接着他又感觉到了一股超脱恐惧的冷静，他完全清楚自己接下来要做些什么了。一时之间，他思考了一番这是否就是约翰握枪时的感受。

夏洛克小心翼翼地把布料再次折叠好，收回进盒子里，把卡片放在上面。他盖回盖子，把盒子滑回包装纸内，重新绑回丝带。接着他把盒子拿到客厅，放在壁炉里。

他打开了排烟管，接着取出了些引柴，然后划亮了一根火柴。

夏洛克知道自己很可能是在毁掉一件很有价值的证据——至少指纹毁掉了，而且天知道莫里亚蒂留了多少证据在那件床单和包裹上可供追踪。

他不在乎。

这件床单不会留在他们家里。约翰不会看见它，不会摸到它，夏洛克要销毁掉它来确保这一点。

他点燃了那件包裹，看着它燃烧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *埃博拉病毒（EBOV）：是引起人类和灵长类动物发生埃博拉出血热（EBHF）的烈性病毒，由此引起的出血热是当今世界上最致命的 病毒性出血热 ，已造成10次具有规模的暴发流行。


	11. 第十一章

夏洛克正在把那件包裹和那些呕心的床单烧剩的焦灰铲起来，倒进垃圾袋里，有一瞬间他后悔把那只粉红手机给砸坏了。他想莫里亚蒂打电话给他，想有机会详尽地告诉莫里亚蒂自己要如何折磨……

但是他 **已经砸坏了** 那只手机，所以也不可能梦想成真了。

夏洛克本来是想把垃圾袋和其他脏东西一起丢到泰晤士河里，但是他住手了——约翰不会同意他乱扔垃圾的。于是他只好走了好几条街远把垃圾丢向发现的第一辆垃圾车，接着回到贝克街扯下手套洗手。

他知道他根本没必要洗手；他一直都带着手套工作，所以双手没可能弄脏。但是他的头脑，那副通常都集中观察周边所有事物、涌现出无数情报的头脑，此刻只在惨叫着他的手其实有碰到约翰被强暴时用的床单，而他必须洗干净手， **洗个一干二净** 。

他把水温调成最热热到都快把皮肤烫出水泡，接着抓起约翰洗碗用的粗海绵。

夏洛克清楚这毫无逻辑，但他必须要把手指上沾到的所有污秽、把在心里蔓延的内疚都刷净冲走。

他知道这不是他的错。强暴约翰的是莫里亚蒂，把一切付诸实践的是莫里亚蒂……

但是夏洛克无法回避这样一个事实，如果约翰从来没有遇见他，那么莫里亚蒂就永远都不可能对医生产生兴趣。如果夏洛克那晚把约翰留在身边，如果他有编出什么借口说危险不让他去莎拉那里，那么莫里亚蒂就永远都不可能得到他。

他清楚莫里亚蒂还在外面，而他让约翰一个人离开了。约翰被绑走的时候他就在粉红手机边上等待着。他就坐在沙发上，向他给的截止时间倒数，而同时约翰正在被……

夏洛克喘息着发出一声咆哮，用力把手搓得更猛。

===

离开中心的时候，约翰惊奇地发现自己实际上感觉是好点儿了。虽然还不算是‘高兴’或者‘好’……但是好点儿了。

他本以为会发现夏洛克一心一意地在倒腾那些古怪的实验，所以发现他在厨房里时仅仅是有点讶异而已。虽然如此，他专心致意俯在水槽上的样子让约翰觉得担心。

“夏洛克？”他小心翼翼地问道。

夏洛克猛地一弹，好像他完全没有注意到约翰走了过来——而这就是让约翰担心的原因——接着随着他侧过身子，约翰瞄到了一眼对方的双手。

“ **天哪！** ”他倒吸一口气，几乎是小跑着横穿过房间。

他牢牢地抓起夏洛克的手腕，马上开始给他检查。夏洛克双手呈深红色，像是暴露过在高温之下，手掌和手指布满了轻度擦伤——有些还在流血——似乎是被狠狠地刷擦过。

约翰立刻扭转水龙头直到喷出的不再是热水而是冷水，接着把夏洛克的手压进去让冰凉的水流冲刷。

“不要动。”约翰吼道，转身已经跑去了自己放急救箱的那个橱柜。

急救箱里药品样样齐全——和夏洛克生活在一起教会了约翰记得要在手头边留着各式各样的药物。他抓起一管小药膏和些棉签还有消毒水。但等他回到夏洛克那身为医生的那部分自我才缓冲过来，才意识到不管是出了什么问题，那肯定比几道擦伤更加严重。

夏洛克一寸也没有挪动过——虽然这令人高兴，但却十分反常——而且他用一脸疑惑的表情盯着自己的手。好似他不太记得双手是怎么弄成这样的，现在正在努力回想。

“夏洛克，你没事吧？”约翰平静地问，“你还有没有其他地方受伤？”

“没有。”夏洛克说道，音调平扁。

“这会有点痛。”约翰预先提醒他，接着用浸了消毒水的棉签沿着那些渗组织液的擦伤轻轻抹擦。

夏洛克毫无反应，约翰的不安只有逐渐加深，他甚至连那句傲慢的“显然”或者任何嘲讽话也没说。他的眼神很迷茫，这已经足以让约翰后背发凉——因为夏洛克的心是 **从来都不会** 感到迷茫的。

“夏洛克……你的手是怎么弄伤的？”

夏洛克的视线飘落在水槽上。“我在洗手。”

约翰咒骂自己真是个不晓得观察的蠢材。他进来的时候水桶头已经在冒热水，而且他想他有瞥见夏洛克手里拿着的粗海绵……

所以，夏洛克是在洗手。但是能有什么可以让他洗得那么用力把皮肤都搓破了？约翰毫无头绪，但是夏洛克空白的表情告诉了他不管是因为什么，那绝对不是好事。

“为什么？”他静静地问，现在他正在轻轻地摆弄夏洛克的手指检查其他伤口。

“……我碰到了些脏东西。”

约翰敢说那肯定不是所有内情，但是他放他过关了——约翰比任何人都明白，明白什么时候 **不该** 追问。于是约翰只好接着检查完夏洛克的手，发现除了自己已经看到的那些之外夏洛克没有再弄出些伤口之后才满意。然后他开始给伤口敷上药膏，夏洛克的手无力地摆着，托付在他的抓握里。

变态的是，这竟然还有几分让他觉得好笑——就在一天多前，他们就摆过完全同样的姿势，只是那时，是夏洛克在治疗约翰的手。

===

有时候，约翰真的是个令人着迷的矛盾体。

他的手很粗糙——那是不怕弄污双手的人拥有的、起茧的手。约翰有连最专业的杀手也会嫉妒的精准枪法，（正如夏洛克所发现一样）打起架时像是个拳击手，然而在约翰小心翼翼、表情专注地摆弄夏洛克的手指时，这样一双手却是轻柔、灵巧的。

夏洛克知道约翰不太相信自己解释为何猛力擦洗双手时的理由。医生看着他，眯起眼睛，那表情仿佛夏洛克像玻璃一样透明，但是他没有再说什么。他只是继续往夏洛克的手上涂抹药膏，这让夏洛克觉得自己该出口反对了，因为这也正是他所做的。

“有必要吗？”

“像你这种情况的，还是谨慎为妙，好吗？”

夏洛克的手指抽了抽，突然很想抓起手机好向自己哥哥发泄自己的不满。他认为麦克罗夫特正在抓捕莫里亚蒂，但如果莫里亚蒂还有这种闲情逸致折磨约翰，那么显然对方还不够努力。

夏洛克从这一刻起誓，他绝不会让约翰离开他的视线范围。如果莫里亚蒂这么轻易便能把那个恶心的包裹丢在他们家门口的台阶上，那么他要再次绑架约翰一点都不难。

===

麦克罗夫特收到自己弟弟发来的短信时一点也不惊讶。那件包裹不幸地逃过了他的监控（负责人会为此滚蛋的），而夏洛克在他能派人捡起那件包裹之前就发现了它。

监控的报告 **只能** 告诉他那包裹里的是些脏掉的床单，被夏洛克丢进壁炉里烧成了灰烬。

这很容易就可以联想到莫里亚蒂以及约翰被强暴的事件。夏洛克推演出了那些布料是什么然后把它们都销毁了，而且他似乎坚决要对约翰隐瞒刚刚都发生了什么。

当然，他不能泄露自己的狂暴的怒气不代表他会放过麦克罗夫特。

只能无可奈何地举起手机，麦克罗夫特打开了对方刚刚发出的短信。

**你这么无能？还是说只是你手下那帮蠢材？**

**夏福**

麦克罗夫特拨通了夏洛克的手机；没有必要他绝不发短信。这是习惯的力量，真的——有些时候进行胁迫必须要用到适当的声音语气才能完全发挥效果。

夏洛克一接起电话，麦克罗夫特就知道他和约翰不在同一个房间里；夏洛克的声音绝不会在医生的听力范围内变得那么尖酸刺耳。

“我不想听你的解释或者是陈词滥调，麦克罗夫特！我要知道你在干什么，因为这明显还不够！”

“像莫里亚蒂这种人，在他们组织里是有很多层伪装的，夏洛克，”麦克罗夫特平稳地说道，竭力忍耐住想用藐视口气讲话的冲动，“他受到了保护。不管你对我能力的误解有多大，我没办法现在立刻就抓到他。”

“本来打开包裹的很可能会是约翰。”夏洛克顶嘴，用正常人说‘是你造成了大屠杀’这种话时一模一样的语气说道。

“确实，”麦克罗夫特认同道，“而且他会把包裹交给警方。”

面对他语气里的指责，夏洛克发出了一声近似于失落的咆哮。“反正他们也不可能发现什么！他没有蠢到会光着手递出盒子；我们顶多就只能勉强查出其中一条走狗。而且他肯定确保了那是个小喽啰，绝不会引我们查到利益相关者。”

“可能你是对的，但有必要烧了它吗？”

另一头传来的只有沉默，不过麦克罗夫特也不指望他有回应。烧掉包裹完全不符合逻辑，而且夏洛克是绝对不会承认自己是被情绪而不是理智支配。他也许会在心里承认，但是他永远不可能开口说他把东西烧掉是因为那些东西让他恶心。

至少，不会对着麦克罗夫特说——是约翰的话可能会好运些。

“那我想我们得去感谢你的监控也不是完全没用了。”夏洛克哼道，显然是想换个话题。

“相信我，夏洛克。”麦克罗夫特在他挂断之前这么说道。

===

约翰和心理顾问谈过那些噩梦，他很担心那是精神状态崩溃的征兆。

显然，恰恰相反的是，做噩梦其实是个好征兆。这些梦境表明他的内心正在努力接受已经发生的事情，正在努力应对再继续前行。要不是他的内心总是在他闭上眼睛时一遍一遍回放那段痛苦的经历，这就实在太好了。

心理顾问告诉他噩梦是肯定会有的，但只有在某些特定的场景在梦中不断重复上好几天、或者是同一天晚上里梦见那场强暴超过一次时，他才需要担心。这很显然就表示哪里 **出现了** 问题，意味着他脑袋里出了故障，诸如此类——约翰的心理顾问把这比喻成CD卡碟不停在同一轨播放——但是在他看到那些征兆之前，他无须担心。

 **“记住，不要太强求自己，也不要那么快就期待有太多进展。”** 顾问对约翰说， **“你被强暴仅仅是一周半前的事——要是** 能 **睡得好才叫我吃惊呢。”**

知道自己不会发疯很好，但这也不能阻止他每一次上床睡觉时都会无意识地固定住自己的身体。

约翰躺下靠在枕头上，闭上了眼睛……然后等待噩梦来临。

===

夏洛克的双眼飞也似地睁开，一声喊叫噎在喉咙里。

他第一件反应过来的事是自己做了个噩梦。第二件事是很明显自己在做着所谓的噩梦的时候出了一身冷汗。接着得出的第三个结论是他绝对不会再回去睡了。

他知道这毫无道理——这是个噩梦而已，并没有真正发生——但是夏洛克不习惯做噩梦，也绝不对这种经验感兴趣。

至少，这是他有记忆以来的第一次。也许在性格形成时期有过几次噩梦吧，但是那太过久远已经忘记了；他怀疑自己永远也不会忘记刚刚所做的噩梦。

他又回到了泳池边，只是这一次来复枪开火了，子弹击中了约翰穿着的那件夹克。

但是他没有爆炸。取而代之，他身上 **着火** 了。

约翰没有惨叫，没有嚎啕，没有试着逃走。他只是站在那，像那晚一样直勾勾地盯着他，眼神空洞而专注，头发着火，皮肤烧得从骨头上掉下来，直到瓷砖之上只烧剩下一小把灰。

夏洛克知道这并没有发生。这只不过是他的潜意识组合而成的几组图像和声音，根本没什么好激动的。

那为什么他突然有股冲动想连滚带爬跑上楼去确认约翰还在这里，还和他在一起，还 **活着** 呢？

夏洛克下了很大的决心留在楼下，决定不要只为了平息自己荒谬且无根无据的恐惧就去吵醒约翰……

直到他听见厨房里传出一声响动，意识到醒着的不止他一个人。

他走出卧室发现约翰正在泡茶，对他来说这是个非常正常的举动，虽然通常不会是在半夜三点。

夏洛克注意到了医生无精打采的眼神，非常不自然的、不停歇但却无精打采的动作，这说明对方虽然很累但却不想回去睡觉，他想他不是唯一一个做噩梦的人。

“嗨，夏洛克，”约翰说道，仿佛三更半夜撞见室友散步进厨房是件十分自然的事，“你也睡不着，嗯？”

“根本性错误，”夏洛克忍不住挑错，“我们都可以去睡，只是不愿意而已。”

约翰顿住，一时间夏洛克以为也许自己说错话了，直到约翰耸了耸肩。“没错。”

他在角落里忙碌着，夏洛克坐在桌边。他盯着窗外的夜空（没有星星，但没什么好惊讶的，他们 **可是在** 伦敦），漫不经心地考虑着要不要去拉小提琴打发掉接下来的几个小时。

夏洛克的视野突然被约翰的肩膀以及半边胸膛给挡住了，对方正在把一杯茶放在他面前。“给。”

“严格来说，虽然茶不会像咖啡那样产生强大的反应，但茶还是 **有** 兴奋作用的，所以喝茶其实不会有助于我们的睡眠——”

“喝你那该死的茶，夏洛克。”

夏洛克感觉到自己弯了弯嘴角以作回应，分神思考不知道麦克罗夫特的眼线对此会怎么说呢。

先不说别的，夏洛克得承认这大概是个很有趣的场景。两个人都坐在厨房里，面前摆着杯茶，他盯着窗外，而约翰盯着墙。

他们其实并没有看向对方，没有说明是什么让他们醒了过来，厨房里的气氛沉重，但这感觉还是……很好。这很矛盾，但是约翰最擅长这个了，而夏洛克也正在慢慢习惯着。

夏洛克啜了口茶，缓缓但稳稳地将杯中之物饮尽。


	12. 最终章

约翰准备要和莎拉分手。

他很坚决，他已经下定了决心今天之内就要完成。除了自己必须等到莎拉下班才能和她说上话之外，这没有什么问题。还有三个小时又十二分钟……可以乱想的时间太漫长了。

他们只出去约会过几次，次数一只手也数得过来，而且两个人也还没有怎么投入感情——他们还没有睡过呢——但要和别人分手总是让他感到内疚。就算是他和马修分手的那次也是，尽管那家伙是个十足的混蛋、完全不适合长期交往。

当然，想到要和莎拉分手就必然会让他联想到自己到底为什么觉得这是必须的。想到另一件他完全不想想起的事。

他知道自己做的是正确的事——他现在根本无力再开展一段关系。就是想想要吻别人都已经够令他觉得作呕，更不用说要和别人做爱了。而且他也很有自知之明，即使是纯粹的精神支持目前的自己大概也承受不来。

虽然是这样，约翰也还是害怕。分手不是莎拉的错，必须要分手说到底都是他的问题（听起来自私的要死，但是的确是真的）。结束这段关系仿佛就是承认了他已经残破，就是在这么一个小事里，莫里亚蒂赢了。

他需要什么分散自己的注意力，而且反正他都要去检查一下夏洛克的手痊愈得怎样了，所以一个显而易见的解决方案出现了。

约翰走出了客厅——他一直在那换电视频道试图不去看钟——来到了厨房，夏洛克坐在那里用约翰的笔记本电脑上网、时不时开开枪，不耐烦地朝正在煮沸的壶望去。约翰想了想要不要问他在干什么，但是决定自己还是不知道的好。

“夏洛克，你的手怎样了?”

夏洛克望了望自己的手指，上面还贴着胶布。“尚可。”

“感觉僵硬吗？痒吗？有没有肿起来？痛不痛？”

夏洛克的视线切向约翰，眼神强硬得像金刚石。“出什么问题了？”

有时候，有个根本不必对他费心保守秘密的朋友是很不错。但有时候，夏洛克对所有在他脑里跑过的念头都一清二楚就只会让他觉得不舒服而已。

“给我看你的手就是，夏洛克。”

“……如果你告诉我出了什么事我就投降把手给你看。”

约翰叹了口气听天由命——现在的他只是没力气和夏洛克闹了。

“莎拉下班之后我要和她分手，现在我想分散自己的注意力。”

“噢。”令人吃惊的是夏洛克没有接着说任何话就交出了自己的双手。

约翰再也没什么措施可做的了。尽管水很热，夏洛克却很幸运地并没有烫伤自己，所有的擦伤都很浅，甚至几乎都不需要贴上约翰坚持要贴的胶布。

“我需不需要回房间？”夏洛克突然问道。

和平时一样，约翰没怎么跟得上他的思路。“什么？”

“就……分手那事儿，”夏洛克说道，声音略带迟疑，“别人告诉我这种事需要一定的隐私空间。”

约翰皱眉。“我不是要在这里和她分手。我要走过去她那里。”

夏洛克一脸不高兴。“你不能一个人自己出去。”

“抱歉？那个‘这种事需要一定的隐私空间’是怎么回事？”

“那不安全。”夏洛克忿忿道，语气出奇的严肃，视线坠回笔记本上，脸色更加难看了。

夏洛克的反对背后所暗藏的意思让一股冷颤爬过约翰的背脊。他甚至想都没想过莫里亚蒂会再攻击他——毕竟他都已经得到他想要的东西了，那为什么还要劳神呢？——但是现在他 **终于** 想到了，他咒骂自己这个该死的白痴怎么没有早点想到。莫里亚蒂当然还会认为他是个可行的目标；他就是那种绑架约翰纯粹只是为了要逼夏洛克跟在自己后面手舞足蹈的人。

想到可能会不知怎地就落入莫里亚蒂的掌中，让约翰强忍住那股冲上楼躲在床上的冲动，就好像那年五岁的自己害怕住在碗柜里那无名的影子一样。

突然间，让夏洛克陪他去沙拉家的主意似乎变得挺不错了。

“就给我帮个忙行行好，不要偷听。”

===

如果莎拉对自己够坦诚的话，她就知道这一天会来临。不论何时她去医院探访约翰，他都是一副不自在、冷淡的样子，而且等到他回到自己公寓之后也总是找借口不让她过去看他。有一部分可能是创伤后应激障碍的缘故——约翰很明显被严刑拷打过，上帝啊，想想都让她觉得反胃——但是莎拉清楚知道如何觉察到一个男人想分手。

而如果她对自己真的是十分、 **痛心的** 坦诚的话，那么其实这一天她等待已久了。她看得见夏洛克在约翰身边时的动作神态，而且更加重要的是，她也看得见 **约翰** 在夏洛克身边时的动作神态。

有时候她真的很好奇为什么一开始他要和她约会。难道是他认为夏洛克对他不感兴趣，还是他自己说服了自己这不可能有结果？

好吧，不管是哪个原因也好，反正莎拉知道自己惹起夏洛克的妒忌不是因为他的烦闷，就是因为他的渴望。约翰有不好的地方——私下里对危险如饥似渴就是其中之一——但是本质上，他是个好人。而在如今这实在是太难能可贵了。

这大概就是为什么就算莎拉自己知道这是很没原则的，却还是一直和他见面。因为约翰很诚实，勇敢，忠诚到骨子里了，是会为了能真正助人而成为医生的那种人，那种总是尝试做正确之事的人。

这也是为什么莎拉知道很快他们就会有 **这样的** 谈话。也许不会是今天，不会是明天，但很快了。因为约翰•华生不会是透过电话和别人分手的那种男人；他会面对面地说。

所以在有人按响她家门铃的时候，她丝毫不奇怪自己发现那是约翰。

“我们得谈谈。”他平静地说，表情认真严肃。但是他的嘴角有些皱痕，仿佛他觉得不适但决定不要展露出来。

莎拉只是点点头，除了坦然还有一丝惋惜之外再没有别的感受。“我知道。”

===

莎拉如此爽快地接受让约翰松了口气，接着又为自己感到松了口气而内疚。

夏洛克尊重约翰不想被偷听的意愿，等他们走到只剩三间屋子的距离时突然跑到了别的……不知什么地方去，接着等一切都结束之后又突然重新跑了出来。

“ **天哪** ，夏洛克！”男人似乎重新在身旁凭空出现的时候约翰大叫道，“像你这种体型的人怎么走起路来他妈的这么静？”

“你不专心。”夏洛克回答，声音几近苦涩，约翰不能确定是为什么。

若是在平时，约翰会试着去搞清楚是什么令到夏洛克沮丧——也总是会得到各种程度上的成功——但是现在他太疲倦了，没有心情再去揣测。他一直都在害怕去和莎拉分手，然后她如此爽快地接受让他松了口气，接着自己又为松了口气而感到内疚，现在他感到奇怪的无地自容，那感觉和那时自己站在危机中心前的感觉像得可怕。

他明白自己不应该有这样的感觉。他和莎拉也没有真的进行到哪一步——比起问他们 **是不是** 会分手，更不如去问他们 **什么时候** 会分手——但是 **此时此刻** 结束掉这段关系感觉就像是在投降。感觉就像是在承认莫里亚蒂已经把他摧毁得那么严重，让他根本没办法维持一段关系。

约翰知道，从逻辑上来说，这不是真的，也许会耗上许多年来痊愈心伤，但他是会好的……但是现在，他看不到未来。他悲惨地想备受折磨的几个小时比在战场中的几个月烙在他身上的精神创伤更深刻看起来真是蠢透了，不过也可能因为那是战争——战争中所有的暴力和恐怖——从来都不是针对谁。

这件事……莫里亚蒂所做的……恶心至极，是在针对他。

约翰猛地再次摇了摇头，好像狗儿把身上的水甩干。他不会再想这个了。取而代之，他要把注意力集中在他毫无疑问感觉轻松了些这个事实上，现在分手这件事已经结束了。

他惊讶地发觉他们已经到家了——显然一路上他的心神都太分散连自己已经回到了贝克街都不知道。约翰觉得自己有点好笑，不得不承认 **有** 夏洛克跟在身边真是个好主意，要是没有他约翰说不定会晃去坐巴士呢。

“你看起来……高兴点了。”回到公寓之后夏洛克就偷偷地在观察，在约翰尝试从冰箱里挖出什么能吃的东西的时候，侦探坐回了椅子上又在约翰的笔记本电脑上敲敲打打。

“呃，这样做是正确的，”约翰没有转身，沉思道，“我又不能一直赖着她直到我挺过去。”

而约翰才不要去想自己能‘挺过去’的可能性看起来有多渺茫。

虽然在医院里的时候，他每分每秒都在思考到底发生了什么事。但是现在，回到家后，他已经没有那么警惕了，他已经能不去注意这件事长达十分钟了。

这和他的搭档刚刚死去时很像。最开始的几天，他每时每刻都在想着这件事，每一次都和一开始一样痛苦。但是渐渐到最后，就隔了好几小时才会真正地去回想，接着就是好几天。这并不是好像什么事情也没发生过，只是他已经接受了，这件事已经变成了往事却不再有感想。他变了，但这不是永久的伤。

“再说，莎拉接受的很爽快，”约翰接着说道，“老实说，她好像还有点释然。”

“白痴。”夏洛克小声念叨，语气轻轻的几乎是在自言自语。

约翰转过身来。“再说一遍？”

“白痴。”夏洛克重复了一遍，“她就这么轻易地放弃了你？正如我所说， **白痴** 。”

夏洛克没有看着约翰——他的目光依旧定在笔记本的屏幕上——但是他的脸上和声音里有一股奇怪的激动。好似莎拉接受分手不知怎地冒犯到了他。

“她不是，”约翰说，觉得有必要为自己的前女友辩解；毕竟，分手不是 **她** 的错，“听着，夏洛克，和别人交往的时候，你会对对方有所期待，而这些我没法……现在的我没法给得了。”

要是说最后那句有点苦涩，约翰觉得他很应当。

夏洛克放下了笔记本，现在全神贯注地看着他，眉间的细痕表明了他的不解。“比如说什么？”

约翰思索自己要怎么解释清楚。接着他又想为什么自己甚至要去思考怎么解释呢——要是他在和别人聊天的话，难道说到这里他不是就会声明这不关别人事吗？

“听着，夏洛克，莎拉和我最起码，都会对彼此有这两样期待：性和感情。感情也许日子好我还可以付出，但是现在，我宁可用钳子把指甲全都拔掉也不愿意和别人上床。”

夏洛克哼了一声。“所以？她还是会拥有 **你** 的，不是吗？如果是我和你交往，我才不会让缺少性爱这种无足轻重的小事阻拦我呢。”

一时之间，约翰僵住了，整个人被两股矛盾的冲动夹击。一方面，他继续和莎拉见面必然会导致的更加严重的问题根本就不是‘无足轻重的小事’，而且听见别人这么说也让他很生气。另一方面，这几乎是夏洛克对他说过的最动听的话了。

“说起来容易，”约翰逼自己回应，“但你又不是想和我交往，所以——”

“显然不对。”

“……什么？”约翰只说得出这两个字。

“你说我不想和你交往，那是不对的，”夏洛克说道，以约翰平和的心境来看的话语气有点太平静了，“实际上，从各种征兆和对此通常的定义来看，我大概是爱上你了。当然，这对我来说是个全新的体验，下这个结论也可能是为时过早。”

约翰一下子跌进椅子里，因为除了这个他什么也做不了了。字字句句都超过了他的承受范围，他只是目瞪口呆地望着夏洛克，就和警察听到侦探做出了个听起来古怪异常的推演结果时做出的反应一样。

夏洛克朝他又皱了皱眉。“对你来说这是个新闻吗？我不觉得我很难看穿啊。”

“从今以后我们时不时都要互相好好剖白一下才行。”约翰说，音调还是讶异得平扁——大把东西需要他好好吸收，今天真是个情绪大起大伏的日子。

“你真的一点都不知道？”夏洛克问道，他的头稍稍直了起来好像他很惊讶于约翰的迟钝。

“我该死的一点头绪都没有，”约翰诚恳地说，尽管觉得自己也该坦诚些但还是不知所措，“如果帮得上忙的话，其实我……呃……我也是。”

他知道夏洛克听明白了。一时之间他眉间的皱纹加深，约翰知道他是在重温自己的记忆，根据新情报重新去揣摩约翰所说的每字每句和所做的每一个动作。然后，瞬息之间，他的表情又平复了，换上了一个特别自满的微笑。

如果是在平时，这一刻约翰就会吻他了。但是现在不可能，他只是坐在夏洛克的对面不动，感觉尴尬古怪。

约翰爱的那个精神不正常、情商负指数的男人刚刚告诉他他也爱他……所以他不是应该觉得更高兴才对吗？尽管快乐和满足在胸中回荡，但那比起自己设想中的熊熊烈火却只是犹如一缕云烟。他 **的确是** 开心，不过……并不是很开心。也许那是因为就算是别人双手奉上了他最想要的宝物，他却还是不知道究竟要怎么接受它。

“我们为什么没有早点说出来？”约翰问道，半是问着自己半是问着全世界。

“……也许时机的确不那么好。”夏洛克承认道。

“我的意思是，这条路不会充斥着阳光与玫瑰。靠，夏洛克，你知道这会有多 **难搞** 吗？”

“别人总是说我很难搞，”夏洛克温和地指出，“也许这回该轮到你了。”

约翰真该因为对方把未来艰苦难行的路轻描淡写带过而生气，但是他只感到一股若隐若现的高兴。

但是，他还是觉得自己有必要一问。“万一我不能好起来呢？”

夏洛克耸了耸肩。“那我们就回到从前那样。”

约翰哼了一声，真是十足的夏洛克风范，一旦他下定决心要得到什么，就无论如何也不会放手。“你就是不做没把握的或者说——老天保佑—— **普通平凡** 的事，对吧？”

“普通平凡很无聊。再说，你会好起来的。”

“这就没了？你就是知道我会好起来？”约翰说道，声音里透着浓浓的怀疑。

“那当然。”

约翰知道他的表情说好听点就是‘非常怀疑’。

“噢，那好吧，”夏洛克说道，转了转眼珠，“你就和那些警察一样没有真凭实据就别去相信我，不过终有一天你会知道我是对的。”

看着面前的夏洛克，看着他苍白的皮肤、黑色的头发、凌厉的气势、完全旁若无人、确信无误的自信，约翰都快要相信他了。就好像只要 **夏洛克** 说他会恢复过来，事情就会成真。

约翰知道这大概有点颠覆，不过这就是最令他想笑出来的事了。

那笑声让他惊喜万分。那声音不再像自医院里醒来后那般苦涩、哽咽，或是紧涩。那是来自身体深处，让他骨头都颤得让自己喘不过气来的笑声。

那完全就是他在得知莫里亚蒂这名字之前笑的样子。感觉丰厚又温暖，而且最重要的是—— **真实** 。

约翰允许了自己去想也许，只是也许，夏洛克是对的。

===

等他们快到莎拉家的时候夏洛克逼自己走开了，甚至都抵住了偷看的诱惑。这样大概是最好的，真的；他才不想偷看到或者偷听到莎拉听到约翰为何而来时痛哭流涕呢。

对于莎拉会哭这点他可是把握十足。毕竟，约翰是要走出她的生活了，哪个正常人会不伤心？要是约翰像这样想要搬出他们的公寓、想离开 **夏洛克** 的话，他很清楚自己会去做任何事、任何他能做到的事留住约翰不让他走。

到最后，这趟访问并没有像夏洛克预期的那样漫长，但是约翰离开时走神走得太厉害了，连夏洛克是什么时候出现在身边都没有注意到。约翰一路上都很沉默，等他们回到家踏进家里他才多少回过神来。他似乎挺高兴，几乎是如释重负，虽然这确实是件令人高兴的事，夏洛克却不禁好奇到底是为什么。他是很不情愿和莎拉分手的，那为什么他现在好像那么轻松？他不是应该很生气，悔恨，闷闷不乐或者全部综上所述？

于是夏洛克就像平时被约翰搞糊涂一样——他问了出来。如果那是其他人，他就试着会去推演原因；大多数人被问及自己的情绪状态时都会含糊其辞到一个非同寻常的地步。但是约翰的话，夏洛克可以担保那是真实的答案，担保至少对方有 **努力尝试** 解释给他听。

“呃，这样做是正确的，”厨房里传来约翰的声音，“我又不能一直赖着她直到我挺过去。再说，莎拉接受的很爽快，老实说，她好像还有点释然。”

释然？约翰要和莎拉分手让她觉得 **释然** ？为什么？她不是个同性恋，似乎也没有什么差点就会被约翰发现的肮脏秘密……

“白痴。”他这么说道。这是唯一的结论了。

但是显然约翰搞不明白他的意思，夏洛克不得不给他解释了个清楚；要是莎拉真的不是想和约翰交往，那很明显她就是个绝世大白痴。可是约翰，却似乎把夏洛克天衣无缝的结论当作是有必要再详加解释的信号。

约翰似乎是觉得自己没法给予莎拉想要的，夏洛克觉得这真是荒谬至极。就算莎拉会有一阵子不能和他上床，就算约翰会有些情绪问题——她还是会拥有 **约翰** 。在夏洛克看来，这比什么问题都要来得重要。如果和约翰交往的人是他，他才不会接受任何这样的理由。如果，如果他们是在交往，而约翰竟然只因为他觉得这是为了夏洛克好或者是这样双方就不用痛苦，就蹦出和夏洛克分手的想法的话，夏洛克绝对会第一时间打消他的念头。

然后，夏洛克怀疑自己是爱上约翰了，他想莎拉大概没有自己那么爱他。

于是他就老老实实地把自己的想法说出来了，也当真对约翰的诧异吃了一惊。他一直都以为约翰知道自己的爱（夏洛克几乎就从没掩饰过），只是因为他没法回应才客气地忽视掉。他知道约翰被自己所吸引，不过身体互相吸引和真的想要和一个人发生关系可是天差地别，夏洛克一直都认为约翰对他持有的感情绝不会高过友情。即使那是一份忠诚耐心得不同寻常的友情……嗯，那纯粹只是约翰的天性使然而已。

约翰看起来相当茫然。“我该死的一点头绪都没有。”

话语间他轻轻顿了顿，似乎是在挣扎什么。一时间夏洛克担心这个新认知会让约翰觉得不舒服。这真是好笑，他们一起在生活无间的日子都已经不短，而约翰对夏洛克情绪的了解也不曾发生过任何改变，不过很多人面对这种事情总是有点反常。

“如果帮得上忙的话，其实我……呃……我也是。”

一时间，夏洛克肯定绝对是自己误解了。约翰不可能是那个意思……但是错了，他看起来的确很局促不安但却一如既往地严肃认真——他说的是确实无误的真话。

约翰爱着他。

夏洛克开始层层推理。如果约翰是爱他的，为什么他又要和莎拉约会？除非是正如他刚刚的震惊说明的那样，其实是他根本没意识到夏洛克的爱恋，所以这么一考虑的话……

夏洛克重新回忆了一遍这几个星期以来和约翰一起的行动，再加上约翰对他的各种感觉，接着脸上一缕微笑开始缓缓地拉开。

约翰爱他。

夏洛克突然有股冲动想要走过去约翰的椅边，弯下腰，最终得以确认亲吻约翰到底是怎样的感觉，但是刚一成型他就强硬地压住了这股欲望；约翰不会欢迎他这样做的，现在不会。

“我们为什么没有早点说出来？”约翰叹息道，夏洛克不得不承认自己心中涌起了一股朦胧而失落的后悔。

“……也许时机的确不那么好。”他所说的只有这句话。

“我的意思是，这条路不会充斥着阳光与玫瑰。”约翰继续说道，表情开始变得难过，“靠，夏洛克，你知道这会有多 **难搞** 吗？”

夏洛克对此是有个概念，但他知道那大概很不现实。于是他只好指出最明显的事—— **他** 也一样很难搞——希望约翰能够明白，有些东西是值得迎接困难的。

“万一我不能好起来呢？”约翰突然问道，夏洛克听得出他声音里的脆弱。不管约翰有多想伪装隐藏，这就是真正让他害怕的事。

不过夏洛克从来就不擅长讲套话或者是安慰人，于是他只好选择讲真话。“那我们就回到从前那样。”

他是认真的。也许在这个世界的某一个角落里还会有像约翰这样的人，不过夏洛克认为这太不可能了。他的结论几乎没有任何的事实根据，但有什么却告诉他自己从约翰身上发现到的东西，他再也不会在别人身上找得到。

约翰乱扯了一通什么普通平凡的话，但是这也掩饰不了其实他还是担心的事实。

“这就没了？你就是知道我会好起来？”

“那当然。”夏洛克觉得这是个不证自明的事实，但是约翰还是一脸怀疑。

夏洛克忍不住转转眼珠。“噢，那好吧，你就和那些警察一样没有真凭实据就别去相信我，不过终有一天你会知道我是对的。”

有时的确他是错的——约翰的姐姐浮过脑海——但是夏洛克知道这件事他没有说错。约翰会走出这次的难关，可以的，而且绝不会被击垮。虽然夏洛克很想认为这是因为约翰并不孤单，但是他知道这只是自己太自恋而已；就算没有他，约翰也一定能以自己的意志和力量撑过去。

约翰朝他眨眨眼，似乎是被夏洛克声音里的自信满满震住了，接着突然大笑不止。

那不是刺耳或者破碎的笑声——约翰不是为了掩盖自己的痛苦或者是为了让夏洛克安心而笑。这是真诚的笑声，是发自内心、有点漏风的笑声，听起来似乎他快喘不过气来了。夏洛克在收到粉色手机之前经常能听到那种笑声。

尽管夏洛克其实并不知道是什么令到约翰那么高兴，他还是发现自己也在笑。

这是一个开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：结束了！我知道有些人会对我就结束在这里感到失望，但是在我看来把故事结束在这里正好。预示了尽管还有许许多多的阴影，但是约翰和夏洛克会一起携手度过的。  
> 非常感谢ginbitch姑娘！她不仅帮我校对了本文的许多章节，还帮我做出了改善！


End file.
